


Questo è l'amore?

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 52,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930
Summary: A volte ci sembra di non meritare più l'amore ma la vita ci mette alla prova e non possiamo che soccombere al sentimento.Questo è ciò che hanno dovuto capire Carol e Therese così diverse per estrazione, vita e famiglia ma che in realtà appartengono l'una altra.





	1. Capitolo 1

“Carol non puoi continuare così, tuo padre ti toglierà i viveri!” disse Linda seriamente preoccupata.

“Questa è la terza notte di seguito che non torni a casa e al mattino non vai in ditta, pensi che tuo padre possa continuare a lasciarti fare questa vita sregolata, devi pensare alla famiglia e soprattutto a creartene una”

“Io avevo già una famiglia, quella fase della mia vita è morta con lei” disse Carol mentre si liberava dai vestiti per immergersi nella vasca da bagno. La madre li raccoglieva seguendola da una stanza all’altra cercando di farla ragionare “Non puoi continuare a pensare a lei, la vita continua” disse

Carol si fermò di botto, si voltò verso la madre e disse: “la mia vita apparteneva a lei, senza di lei non sono niente. Non mi importa cosa pensa mio padre, così voglio continuare che gli piaccia o no. La ditta può regalarla se crede.” E si immerse nell’acqua bollente sospirando, inalando i dolci profumi dei Sali.

“Sei testarda, lei non avrebbe voluto che ti autodistruggessi. Della sua malattia non abbiamo colpa e neanche tu potevi fare niente per lei se non amarla fino alla fine.” Disse Linda lasciandola finalmente sola.

Carol sospirò poi immerse la testa nell’acqua cercando di dimenticare le parole che la madre le aveva gettato in faccia senza filtri e cercò di rilassarsi. 

Non passò molto tempo che bussarono alla porta della sua camera. 

“Avanti” urlò

Abby entrò canticchiando “Carol sei in bagno? Sei presentabile?”

“Abby smetti di fare la pudica sappiamo bene entrambe che non lo sei affatto”

“Lo chiedevo per te” disse ridendo

“Perché sei qui?” chiese 

“Volevo invitarti in un nuovo locale” disse sfregandosi le mani “Si chiama “Dolci notti” appartiene ad Harge”

“Vuoi dire un bordello se appartiene ad Harge” disse Carol ridendo

“C’è comunque da divertirsi” 

“Va bene se vuoi ti accompagno ma dovremo tornare presto, la mia famiglia è in apprensione per il mio modo di vivere e pensandoci bene credono che tu sia una cattiva influenza per me”

“Cosa hanno contro di me? Sono un’amica leale. Stasera sarò così premurosa che farò scegliere prima a te ”

“In realtà sono io ad aiutarti a rimorchiare” disse compiacendosi

“Con quel corpo che ti ritrovi è semplice per te”

“Il difficile non è fare sesso ma trovare qualcuno con cui dividere l’esistenza” disse Carol con un po’ di tristezza.

“Verrà il momento che dimenticherai il passato” disse Abby

“Non voglio dimenticare il passato fa parte della mia vita, voglio solo ritrovare un po’ di serenità” disse interrompendola.

“Resti a pranzo?” continuò

“Certo un buon pasto non si rifiuta mai” disse Abby aspettando che Carol si rivestisse.

“Genevieve dov’è la ragazza che ho ingaggiato ieri?” chiese Harge in tono autoritario.

“L’ho mandata in cucina ad aiutare” disse seccata

“Chiamala devo parlarle, un bocconcino così è sprecato in cucina” disse sogghignando.

Therese stava pelando le patate quando Genevieve entrò sbuffando “Therese, Harge vuole parlare con te, vieni” disse prendendola per un braccio e portandola in disparte  
“Therese, Harge vuole toglierti dalla cucina e mandarti in sala.”

“Non è qualcosa di buono?” chiese “Mi vuole promuovere camierera?”

“Santo cielo, ma quanti anni hai?” disse alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Ventitre” disse candidamente

“Da dove hai detto che vieni?”

“Ho origini Ceche”

“Ecco allora il motivo di tanta ingenuità, hai avuto un’educazione cattolica?”

“Si mi hanno allevato le suore”

“In questo caso non so se è un bene”

“Ma cosa c’entra col fare la cameriera?”

“Harge vuole farti cominciare come cameriera per poi compiacere i clienti, hai capito cosa intendo?”

“Io non sono quel genere di donna” disse urlando

“Zitta, non urlare. Se sa che ti ho messo in guardia mi riempirà di botte!”

“Perdonami. Ma ora che faccio?” chiese in apprensione

“Senti cosa vuole e cerca di non farlo arrabbiare, penseremo a qualcosa per evitare il peggio”

Therese abbandonò Genevieve e si recò da Harge.

“Buonasera, sig. Aird ha chiesto di me? Chiese timorosa

“Si, Therese. Vieni siediti, bevi qualcosa con me.” E le riempì il bicchiere di Whisky.

“l’alcool mi rende cattiva. In senso buono però” disse la ragazza

L’uomo rise forte “Bene, buono a sapersi. Ti ho chiamato per offrirti un nuovo lavoro.”

“io mi trovo bene in cucina non occorre” disse Therese per farlo desistere.

Ti ho aiutato a venire in America, ti ho pagato il viaggio, ti ho dato un vitto e un alloggio e il minimo che tu possa fare è compiacermi.” Disse in tono autoritario.

“Non è mia intenzione farla arrabbiare. Lavorerò e la ripagherò di tutto.” Disse sperando di cavarsela.

“Bene allora è deciso. Da stasera inizierai come cameriera e se le cose vanno come penso presto faremo i soldi sia tu che io” disse sfregandosi le mani.

“Farò solo la cameriera, giusto?” chiese sperando di essere nel giusto.

“Per il momento si, poi vedremo” disse compiaciuto “Genevieve ti istruirà e ti darà la divisa, va a cercarla”

Therese si alzò e fece come le fu ordinato.

“Buongiorno signora Ross, signor Ross” Abby salutò i genitori di Carol

“Buongiorno cara, come stai?” esordì Linda la madre di Carol

“Molto bene, sono venuta a trovare Carol per invitarla a casa stasera, i miei sono via e non volevo passare una serata annoiandomi”

“Bene, nel frattempo pranzi con noi?” chiese per predisporre la tavola 

“Volentieri” rispose la donna con un sorriso

“Carol, quando avrai intenzione di venire in azienda?” tuonò John Ross sorseggiando il suo Whisky.

“Papà sono stata molto impegnata, ma non preoccuparti conosco i miei doveri e provvederò a risolvere i problemi che la mia assenza ti ha procurato”

John si ritenne soddisfatto dalle parole della figlia ma continuò: “Questo tuo modo di vivere mi spaventa. Sei volubile e testarda devi trovare pace, un equilibrio e puoi ottenerlo solo creandoti una famiglia”

“Papà non iniziare, non è mia intenzione per il momento, devi arrenderti”

“Non vivrò in eterno e tu non sei più tanto giovane; poi coi tuoi gusti è ancora più difficile”

“Santo cielo John, finiscila. Abbiamo un ospite e non credo che sia interessata ai nostri problemi di famiglia e soprattutto alle preferenze di nostra figlia” 

“D’accordo, voglio solo che lei pensi di più al suo futuro” disse e la discussione terminò 

Il pranzo fu cordiale e finalmente abbandonati i genitori di Carol le due donne uscirono per una passeggiata.

“Dove vuoi andare a prendere un caffè?” chiese Abby 

“Dove preferisci ma prima fermati dove possa comprare le sigarette” disse Carol

“Therese” chiamò Dannie “per piacere puoi andare dal tabacchi all’angolo a prendere la fornitura di sigarette per stasera? Devo ancora preparare i liquori e se Harge sa che sono in ritardo mi licenzia!”

“Non preoccuparti ci penso io” e corse via.

Prelevò tre scatole intere di tabacchi e uscì di corsa dal negozio senza guardare dinnanzi a sé urtando una donna che stava per entrare nel negozio e in un attimo si ritrovò a terra con tutte le sigarette sparse sul marciapiede.

“Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto stare più attenta sono così dispiaciuta!” continuò a scusarsi fino a quando la sua mano non si posò su quella di Carol che raccoglieva i pacchetti. I loro occhi si incrociarono e nessuno dei due abbandonava la presa.

“Carol credevo volessi un solo pacchetto di sigarette” esordì Abby ridendo apertamente.

Therese distolse lo sguardo imbarazzata mentre Carol rimproverava Abby per la sua affermazione.

“Devi scusarla, ha un carattere esuberante ma è innocua. Ti sei fatta male?” chiese in apprensione.

“No. Ho solo battuto il fondoschiena” disse arrossendo

“Oh, non preoccuparti Carol saprà alleviare i tuoi dolori, ha delle mani d’oro” Abby continuò a prendersi gioco dell’amica.

“Hey, vuoi smetterla. I tuoi giochi non sono graditi, contieniti.” Tuonò Carol. Poi si rivolse a Therese ancora intenta a raccogliere le sigarette.

“Lascia che ti aiuti” disse amorevolmente

Therese sorrise alla gentilezza di Carol mostrando delle vistose fossette alle guance.

Carol le amava già. Rimase a fissarla finché Abby non suonò il clacson “Vuoi aiutarla o ammirarla?” disse intuendo la debolezza dell’amica.

Questa volta Carol ignorò l’amica, raccolse le sigarette, le pose nelle scatole che recuperò dalle mani della ragazza.

“No. Non devi, non è necessario.”

“Ho causato io l’incidente, lascia che ti aiuti. È il minimo che possa fare” disse sorridendole

Therese sussurrò un timido grazie aggiustandosi i capelli dietro all’orecchio con la mano.

“Torno subito” disse rivolgendosi ad Abby che rideva compiaciuta.

Entrarono nel retro del club e Carol posò le scatole sul bancone dinnanzi a Dannie.

“Salve” esordì Dannie “Cosa posso fare per lei” disse in tono sornione.

“Proprio nulla ho aiutato la ragazza, le scatole erano troppo pesanti per lei.” Disse Carol come per rimproverarlo.

“Therese, erano pesanti le scatole?” disse come per prenderla in giro.

“Il fatto è che mi sono cadute e lei mi ha aiutato…” farfuglio imbarazzata

“Non c’è bisogno di fare tante storie, ora sono a destinazione, no?” disse Carol per non procurarle guai.

“Salve, signorina Ross è in anticipo” disse Harge avvicinandosi “Non siamo ancora aperti” 

“Non sono qui per il club ma per…” “Come ti chiami piccola?” disse rivolta alla ragazza

“Therese” disse la ragazza

“Sono qui per Therese” specificò

“Ah, bene mi fa piacere” disse compiaciuto “Therese sarà qui anche più tardi se vuole”

“Spero per mansioni oneste” disse la bionda

“Ma certo, inizia stasera come cameriera” disse l’uomo

“Allora ci vedremo stasera Therese” disse Carol sorridendo alla ragazza andando via.

“Aspetta!” Therese si precipitò verso Carol “le tue sigarette e grazie”

“Grazie a te, a più tardi” e le fece l’occhiolino.

“Devo ancora aspettare” disse Abby seccata “Vedo che hai già rimorchiato”

“Cosa dici, Therese è troppo giovane” disse sorridendo

“Come se davvero fosse un problema per te!” disse ridendo


	2. Capitolo 2

“Una ragazza così giovane nelle mani di quel uomo senza scrupoli. Come ci sarà finita lì?” pensò Carol accendendosi una sigaretta.

“Ad un tratto sei diventata pensierosa, cosa c’è che non va?” disse Abby

“Ho voglia di quel caffè” disse Carol

“Ti accontento subito, facciamo le brave ragazze, andiamo al Circolo a prendere in giro le “figlie di papà”” disse Abby entusiasta.

“Andiamo dove vuoi, io ho solo voglia di un buon caffè”

Entrarono al Circolo di Tennis e subito la loro presenza destò interesse.

“Carol da quanto tempo, non sapevo saresti venuto ti avrei chiesto di giocare in coppia con me” disse Emma Brown ricca ereditiera, da sempre innamorata di Carol.

“Ciao Emma, sono qui solo per un caffè e per la compagnia naturalmente” disse per essere gentile.

“Sai sempre come farti perdonare” disse la donna

“Resti con noi?” chiese Abby desiderosa di conoscere gli ultimi pettegolezzi dei piani alti.

“Purtroppo ho un appuntamento con la sarta, deve confezionarmi il vestito per la tua festa” disse riferendosi a Carol.

“La mia festa?” chiese incuriosita Carol

“Oh, forse non avrei dovuto, doveva essere una sorpresa. Mi dispiace”

“Non preoccuparti prima o poi l’avrei saputo. Sono la festeggiata no?”

“Certo. Tua madre ha inviato un invito alle più importanti famiglie della città e anche all’estero”

“Ci sarà da divertirsi allora” Abby rise di gusto.

“Credo proprio di si” disse Emma “Spero che mi dedicherai un po’ di attenzione all’evento, sai quanto tengo a te”

“Come non potrei” disse Carol sorridendole

“Bene vi lascio, buon proseguimento” e se ne andò.

“Sai qualcosa di questa storia?” chiese Carol ad Abby

“Be, tua madre mi ha invitato, è per il tuo compleanno” disse l’amica.

“Sai bene che non mi piace festeggiare il mio compleanno, non più”

“Dai Carol, sei la sua unica figlia lascia che ti vizi, anche per lei non è semplice”

Sai bene qual è lo scopo della festa Abby”

“Accasarti, e che male c’è a conoscere nuove persone? Poi ci sarò anch’io ci divertiremo e se ti annoi andremo presto via”

“Va bene, ora non voglio pensarci. Non dirle nulla, anch’io le farò una sorpresa”

Abby guardò l’orologio, bevvero l’agognato caffè e tornarono alla Villa.

Carol tornò a casa preparò una piccola borsa per trascorrere la notte fuori casa, stava per andar via quando la madre la fermò: “Carol anche questa notte non ritornerai a casa?”

“Abby ti aveva detto che avrei trascorso la notte a casa sua, l’hai dimenticato?”

“Non è una buona compagnia per te, vuole solo divertirsi” disse sua madre preoccupata

“Cosa c’è di male? E’ un’amica sincera e con la sua esuberanza rallegra le mie giornate”

“Non sarai innamorata di lei?” chiese seriamente

“Mamma, Abby è Abby. E no, non sono innamorata di lei e non abbiamo nessun tipo di relazione se non una sincera amicizia. Ci conosciamo da una vita. Direi che siamo come sorelle ormai”

Linda emise un respiro di sollievo. “E’ una cara donna, ma troppo esuberante”

“E’ la sua natura, spero non cambi mai” e le diede il bacio della buonanotte.

“Fai attenzione e non metterti nei guai”

“D’accordo” rispose Carol per tranquillizzarla.

“Carol non vale, sei uno schianto! Giochi sporco lo sai, quando indossi il rosso si accalcano come i tori di Pamplona!” disse Abby

“Non dire sciocchezze, non è un vestito che fa la donna ma belli si nasce!” disse per prendere in giro l’amica.

“Touché!” le rispose sorridendole

Entrarono al club e subito Abby adocchiò Genevieve.

“Wow, hai visto quella rossa? Spero non sia il tuo tipo perché è decisamente il mio” gridò all’orecchio di Carol poiché la musica era assordante.

Harge le vide entrare e subito si fece avanti per mostrare loro il locale.

“Posso offrirvi il primo giro? Ho riservato un privé per voi, sapevo che sareste venute” disse rivolgendosi a Carol.

“Vogliamo solo dare un’occhiata” disse la bionda seccata per il suo interesse

“Ne varrà la pena, te l’assicuro” disse l’uomo sorridendo

Le guidò al loro tavolo e fece portare il miglior bourbon che aveva.

Abby fu felice di vedere che era Genevieve a servire così da poter fare la prima mossa.

Carol non era solita cercare compagnia, accompagnava Abby per distrarsi, per non pensare e invece finiva per ubriacarsi affinché i ricordi non affollassero i suoi pensieri.

Harge notò che Carol si stava già annoiando così le mandò una vecchia amica: Elene.

“Buonasera, posso bere insieme a voi?” disse la donna verso la bionda

“Non cerco compagnia voglio solo bere” disse Carol

“Non cerco problemi per cui sii gentile Carol, passa un po’ di tempo con me, Harge è un tale stronzo!” disse sinceramente.

“Mi piacciono le persone sincere. Puoi accomodarti se vuoi e bere con me” disse Carol già un po’ brilla.

Abby riuscì a ballare e divertirsi con Genevieve ottenendo anche il suo numero di telefono. Genevieve era solo una cameriera ma Abby non faceva distinzioni di classe, se una donna le piaceva doveva essere sua.

Visto che la rossa era impegnata con Abby, Harge chiamò Therese per servire le due donne facoltose.

“Therese, porta un’altra bottiglia di bourbon nel privè, sii riservata, accondiscendente e fai finta di non vedere qualsiasi cosa facciano” la istruì.

Therese non sapeva chi ci fosse nel privè andò da Dannie e chiese il bourbon.

“Dannie a chi è riservato il Privè?” chiese

“Ai ricchi, viziati e oziosi. Si appartano per divertirsi e bere. Genevieve ha fatto conquiste e con una delle donne. Elene è con quella tua amica, quella che ti ha aiutato oggi con le scatole di tabacchi”

“Chi, Carol?” disse arrossendo solo pensando alla donna.

“Si, proprio lei. E’ venuta per divertirsi e sembra che la compagnia di Elene le piaccia”

A quelle parole Therese sentì un turbamento. Non le piaceva l’idea che Carol fosse una donna superficiale e frivola e che potesse divertirsi con chiunque, almeno non le aveva dato questa impressione. Nel pomeriggio si mostrò gentile e amorevole e rispettosa del prossimo. Non riusciva a credere alle parole di Dannie così decise di vedere coi proprio occhi se si trattava realmente di lei.

Elene non era una prostituta, doveva fare solo in modo che i clienti si divertissero e spendessero i loro soldi in liquori per la gioia di Harge, ma Carol le piaceva davvero e avrebbe volentieri oltrepassato le sue regole su non fare sesso con i clienti se la bionda avesse voluto.

Carol sembrava come assente e il suo sguardo malinconico colpì Elene.

“Vuoi che andiamo da qualche altra parte?” disse accarezzandole la gamba, ammiccando.

“Non voglio legami, né sentimentalismi, se mi vuoi devi stare alle mie regole” disse Carol avvertendo il desiderio della donna.

“Eccitante” disse Elene e si mise a cavalcioni sul corpo di Carol per poi volerla baciare.

Carol fermò il suo impeto ponendole un dito sulle labbra “Baci ovunque ma no sulla bocca” disse 

“Troppe limitazioni, spero almeno tu sia generosa nel piacere”

“Nessuna si è mai lamentata” disse spavalda e iniziò a baciarle il collo provocando brividi sulla pelle della donna che iniziò a gemere soddisfatta dell’approccio.

Abby ballava con Genevieve, quindi Carol e Elene erano sole nel privè.

Carol era brilla ma consapevole di ciò che voleva. Iniziò a denudare la donna sbottonandole il vestito, privandola del bra, ponendo baci bagnati lungo il suo collo, sulla clavicola accarezzando i suoi seni mentre la donna ansimava per l’eccitazione.

Therese stava per entrare ma si fermò sulla soglia. Rimase senza parole alla scena che le si poneva dinnanzi. Non sapeva cosa fare: doveva consegnare il bourbon ma era troppo imbarazzata dalla situazione.

Elene inarcò il suo corpo in avanti per agevolare la presa di Carol la quale, spostandosi in avanti per correggere la loro posizione si accorse della presenza di Therese. 

Le sorrise senza dire nulla, guardandola negli occhi continuando a soddisfare la donna sopra di lei che dopo un po’ iniziò a gemere soddisfatta. Il respiro di Therese divenne profondo e il suo viso si accese ma non proferì parola e così fece Carol. Dopo essere arrivata al limite Elene si riprese: “Vuoi che ricambi? Mi piacerebbe molto.” Disse rivolgendosi alla bionda. 

“Non è necessario, sono più che soddisfatta” disse leccandosi le dita tenendo ancora lo sguardo fisso su Therese.

Abby e Genevieve entrarono urtando la ragazza a cui caddero i bicchieri dal vassoio. Elene si voltò finalmente conscia della situazione che si era creata.

“Therese, anche tu qui?” disse Abby sorridendole

Therese le diede il bourbon fra le mani e se ne andò di corsa.

“Ma cosa è successo qui?” disse Genevieve

“Sembra che a fare sesso fossimo in tre” disse Elene “giusto Carol?”

“Di cosa ti lamenti, non ti è piaciuto?” disse ridendo

“Si, ma non amo dividere le tue attenzioni” disse la donna continuando ad aggiustarsi il vestito

“Carol sei unica” disse Abby “Davvero hai…..”

“Passami il bourbon, ho una certa sete” disse senza dare altre spiegazioni.

Therese era sconvolta. No da quello che aveva visto ma da quello che aveva provato. Corse in bagno: era tutta bagnata e si vergognò per questo.

“Povera Therese l’avrai sconvolta” disse Genevieve

“E’ così innocente?” chiese Abby

“Non per ciò che ha visto ma per ciò che l’aspetta. Harge vuole farla lavorare in sala” disse e lei è spaventata.

Carol posò il bicchiere e uscì. 

“Dove stai andando Carol?” chiese Abby 

“A rinfrescarmi, torno subito” disse facendole l’occhiolino poi si rivolse a Elene “non andar via”

Elene le sorrise.

Therese era dinnanzi al lavabo lavandosi le mani. Carol entrò ponendosi dietro di lei. Therese si accorse della sua presenza e non riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo per guardarla.

“Perdonami, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo. Sono un po’ brilla e i tuoi occhi mi ricordano una persona a me cara.” Disse “Non avrei dovuto approfittare di te”

“Non sono così ingenua” si fece coraggio “Sapevo cosa stava accadendo e non sono andata via”

“Allora ti è piaciuto cosa hai visto?” disse Carol ammiccando

“Io ho guardato solo te” disse Therese arrossendo

“Sai chi sono? Qui mi conoscono bene. Non dovresti pensare a me. Sei giovane e non sai nulla della vita ancora” 

Therese la guardò seccata. “Pur essendo giovane ne ho passate tante, non sottovalutarmi”

“Non lo farò” disse Carol sorridendole

Therese ricambiò il sorriso e di nuovo spuntarono quelle fossette a cui Carol non sapeva resistere.

Therese arrossì al persistere dei loro sguardi.

“Mi stanno aspettando” disse per rompere l’imbarazzo e uscì dalla stanza.

Carol annuì, poi si guardò allo specchio. “Carol, cosa stai facendo” pensò.


	3. Capitolo 3

Abby vide Therese tornare al bar e si accorse che Carol la seguiva con lo sguardo. Si avvicinò alla bionda.

“Carol, lei è giovane, la vuoi davvero?” chiese seriamente

“Abby è stato solo un sogno a occhi aperti, i suoi occhi, quelle fossette mi ricordano lei. Non voglio turbarla, né approfittare di lei.” Disse raggiungendo Elene.

La serata trascorse tranquilla fra chiacchiere e balli, almeno per Abby. Carol era presa nei suoi pensieri.

“Resta con me.” Disse Elene “La mia camera è nell’edificio accanto.” Disse rivolgendosi a Carol. “Harge ci mette a disposizione i suoi locali per controllarci”

“E’ proprio da lui!” Disse Abby

“Non devi affezionarti a me. Io non ho legami.” Disse Carol

“Lo so bene. Dormiremo soltanto se è quello che vuoi” disse amorevolmente.

Carol annuì, anche perché Abby era con Genevieve e non voleva fare la guastafeste.

Carol si svegliò presto, Elene era nuda accanto a lei che dormiva profondamente dopo una notte di sesso bollente.

Si era svegliata per le urla di un uomo che batteva sulla porta della camera accanto.

“Apri piccola, sono tornato per te!” cercava di farsi aprire attraverso la porta ma stava per perdere la pazienza. “So che ci sei e non andrò via finché non apri questa maledetta porta!” continuò

Carol si stava spazientendo. “Un altro stronzo maschilista” pensò, mentre si rivestì.

“Therese se non apri la porta giuro che la butto giù”

Sentendo il nome di Therese, Carol si precipitò fuori.

“Hey, ti sembra il modo di svegliare la gente!” disse infuriata.

“Chi cazzo sei? Io faccio ciò che voglio. Va a cucinarmi due uova o ti caccio da qui.” Disse verso Carol.

La bionda ora era proprio arrabbiata. “Chi credi di essere, Dio sceso in terra?” 

“Tutta questa merda è mia e se voglio vi mando a battere in strada!”

Sia Elene che Therese sentirono le urla dei due e corsero fuori.

“Che succede? Disse Elene rivolgendosi a Carol

“Questo stronzo vuole che gli rompi il culo” disse Carol prendendolo per il colletto della camicia e colpendolo all’inguine con una ginocchiata.

L’uomo si accasciò dolorante, sorpreso dall’agilità e la forza della donna.

“Richard smettila!” disse Therese sorpresa di vedere Carol lì.

“Richard lei è Carol Ross!” disse Elene per calmare l’uomo che cercava di colpire la bionda. Ma vuoi perché era ubriaco e goffo nei movimenti, vuoi che Carol era agile e scattante, riuscì solo a rendersi ridicolo.

Anche Dannie sentì il trambusto e cercò di calmare gli animi. “Calmati Richard, lei è Carol Ross!” ripetè all’uomo ancora frastornato. Dannie lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo trascinò via scusandosi con Carol.

“Chi cazzo è quell’uomo?” chiese Carol ad Elene.

“E’ Richard, il nipote di Harge. Crede che siamo sua proprietà e ora si è fissato con Therese” disse guardando la ragazza.

“Cosa? E’ così Therese?” chiese Carol.

“Era solo ubriaco, ma è innocuo. Non dovete preoccuparvi. Mi dispiace vi abbia svegliato, tornate a letto” Disse tristemente.

Carol si rese conto che a Therese non andava giù che fosse in compagnia di Elene ma per il suo bene non poteva smentirla.

“Ritorniamo in camera” disse Elene “Sono piuttosto affamata” disse prendendo Carol per un braccio.

“Arrivederci Therese, e stai lontana da quel tipo” disse preoccupata.

Therese non riuscì nemmeno a salutarla, una lacrima le solcò il viso ma lei si fece coraggio e l’asciugò subito per non iniziare a piangere.

“Che problemi ha quel tipo?” chiese Carol a Elene.

“E’ solo un bullo, essendo il nipote di Harge crede che può fare quel che vuole” 

“Perché si è fissato con la ragazza?”

“Therese è ceca, per restare in America doveva avere un lavoro. Harge l’ha aiutata ad arrivare in America e le ha offerto un lavoro ma credo che non farà a lungo la cameriera. Ha altri piani per lei”

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? “

“Vuole farla diventare un’intrattenitrice e il nipote vuole essere il primo ad essere “intrattenuto”. E’ la prassi qui.”

“Stai scherzando?” disse Carol inorridita.

“Nient’affatto. Ma basta con Harge, Richard e Therese, pensiamo a noi” e si avvicinò alla bionda accarezzandola il petto.

“Mi dispiace devo andare” la liquidò Carol. 

Elene sbuffò: “Ci vedremo stasera?” disse delusa

“Non lo so, vedremo. E uscì.

Bussò alla porta di Therese. La ragazza aprì e sorpresa disse: ”Che ci fai qui?”

“Andiamo a fare colazione” disse senza preamboli.

“Non eri occupata con Elene?” disse infastidita.

Carol entrò, prese un cappotto che era sull’attaccapanni, e prese Therese per mano e la portò via.

“Odio essere contraddetta, berremo un caffè insieme, devo parlarti” disse dolcemente sapendo di non poter pretendere nulla dalla ragazza.

Therese era sorpresa, Carol aveva lasciato Elene per prendere un caffè con lei? Non sapeva cosa pensare ma fu felice di assecondarla.

“Potremo prenderlo al club, Dannie fa un caffè speciale”

“No, non preoccuparti, ti porto in un posto dove il caffè è un’arte” disse sorridendole.

Carol teneva ancora la mano della ragazza nella sua, la loro vicinanza sembrò così normale per Therese: già starle accanto era la felicità per lei.

Carol chiamò un taxi, aprì la portiera per Therese e poi occupò il sedile accanto a lei senza dirle una parola, riferì la destinazione al tassista e Il viaggio proseguì in silenzio.

Therese guardava fuori dal finestrino e ogni tanto osservava la figura della donna accanto a lei osservando la sua pelle bianca, i suoi lineamenti decisi e solo dopo avere incontrato i suoi occhi abbassò il suo sguardo. 

Carol allora le riprese la mano: ”Siamo quasi arrivate” disse rassicurandola comprendendo il suo disagio.

Therese annuì sorridendo.

Entrarono nel vialetto della villa di Carol ma non arrivarono nella casa principale.

Carol pagò il taxi e si diresse verso la depéndance. Therese rimase un momento ferma, immobile ad ammirare il giardino e la maestosità della villa.

“Hey, bella addormentata? Vieni con me” disse facendole strada

Entrarono in casa. Erano due anni che Carol non entrava lì. Tutto era rimasto uguale. Aprì le tende e le porte finestre per fare entrare la luce. La casa era arredata in stile industrial vintage che si addiceva al carattere deciso di Carol.

“Entra, ti preparo quel caffè” disse prendendo l’occorrente. Prese un macinino e iniziò a macinare i chicchi di caffè. L’aroma si sparse nell’aria e Therese le sembrò di trovarsi a casa.

“Mi hai portato qui per il caffè? Chiese coraggiosa

“No, volevo parlarti. Non voglio che tu rimanga in quel club, non è un posto per te” disse porgendole il caffè

“Non sono un’ingenua. Devo molto a Harge.”

“Non gli devi niente, vuole solo approfittare di te” disse guardarla negli occhi. “E poi quel Richard che rapporto hai con lui?”

“Perché vuoi saperlo?” le chiese

Carol si avvicinò a lei posandole le mani sulle spalle stringendo la presa.

“E’ un fottuto bastardo e io non gli permetterò di…..” 

“Carol sei tu?” chiese curiosando all’interno.

Linda aveva visto le finestre aperte ed era venuta a controllare.

“Sono anni che non venivi più qui” disse sorpresa entrando. Il suo sguardo si pose su Therese che si trovava a un passo da Carol che le teneva le spalle.

“Buongiorno, ho interrotto qualcosa? Io sono Linda Ross, la madre di Carol.”

Therese indietreggiò ma non potè fare a meno di arrossire.

“Io sono Therese, Therese Belivet, è un piacere” disse imbarazzata

“Mamma Therese è una mia amica, le stavo preparando un caffè”

“Credevo che non portassi le tue amiche qui, poi lei è così giovane!”

“Mamma non essere maleducata, Therese è solo un’amica che voglio aiutare”

“Scusami Therese, ho un carattere schietto ma non volevo essere invadente o irrispettosa”

“Non si preoccupi, Carol esagera” disse sorridendo mostrando le sue fossette.

“Di cosa ti occupi Therese” Linda chiese sorseggiando il caffè preparato da Carol.

“Sono una cameriera” 

“Interessante. A proposito Carol questo caffè è delizioso. Therese lo sai che era molto tempo che non preparava un caffè personalmente, devi essere una persona speciale”

“Mamma smettila di dire sciocchezze, mi andava di farlo e l’ho fatto. E se vuoi saperlo ero venuta qui per evitare la tua invadenza. Comunque ce ne stavamo andando” disse 

Prese per mano Therese e la trascinò via. Therese ebbe solo il tempo di salutare la donna.

“Ti riaccompagno a casa” disse ancora un po’ irritata per l’ invadenza della madre.

“Devi scusarla è una ficcanaso” disse allentando la presa

“E’ una madre, vuole solo il meglio per te” disse Therese

Carol si fermò all’istante guardando la ragazza “Anche Mia diceva lo stesso” disse sorpresa.

“Chi è Mia” chiese Therese

“Era mia moglie” disse con la tristezza nel cuore “Ora non è più fra noi”

Therese sussurrò: “Mi dispiace, non sapevo…”

“Non importa, vieni prendiamo la moto”

“In realtà io non sono mai salita su una moto…” 

“Non preoccuparti, non correrò, tieniti a me e tornerai sana e salva” disse sorridendole.

Carol possedeva una Harley-Davidson Fat Bob ma prima di salirci prese uno dei suoi caschi e lo porse a Therese che lo indossò.

Non riusciva ad abbottonarlo. Carol vedendola in difficoltà le chiuse le cinghie amorevolmente e Therese le sorrise. Carol riuscì per la prima volta a accarezzare quelle deliziose fossette. Therese trattenne la sua mano sul viso ormai acceso dall’emozione.

“Se non fossi così giovane!” sussurrò la bionda.

“Carol…” 

“Dobbiamo andare” e la poggiò sulla sella “Tieniti forte” le disse montando sulla moto, indossando l’altro casco.

Therese si aggrappò al corpo della donna, le mani che cingevano la vita della bionda, i seni poggiati sulla sua schiena, il capo chinato di lato poggiato all’altezza delle spalle, sentì la pelle tremare e il respiro fermarsi per poi sentire i palpiti del cuore arrivare alla sua gola e il sangue bollire nel petto, ma non era certa che fosse per la paura della velocità.


	4. Capitolo 4

Carol accompagnò Therese fuori al club incontrando Abby che usciva dall’appartamento di Genevieve.

Le donne si salutarono amorevolmente con un bacio. Therese arrossì osservandole invidiando la loro intraprendenza.

Carol sorrise e salutò la ragazza “La prossima volta ti porto a fare un giro, dobbiamo ancora finire la nostra conversazione.” 

Therese annuì e aggiunse: ”magari per pranzo”

Carol rise apertamente “Magari a casa tua?” disse senza mezzi termini

“Pensi che io non sappia cucinare?” disse Therese

“Non ho detto questo, penso che tu sia brava in tante cose, ma non dovresti frequentarmi; non sono una buona compagnia per te”

“Io non la penso così e si avvicinò dandole un bacio sulla guancia”

“Ehi, ehi, che succede qui fuori?” disse Abby volendo prenderle in giro.

“Ringraziavo per il dolce caffè che mi ha preparato Carol a casa sua” disse Therese felice

“Davvero ti ha portato a casa sua?” disse Abby sorpresa guardando l’amica.

“Le ho fatto solo un caffè!” disse sbuffando Carol

“Io sono due anni che aspetto il tuo caffè!” disse Abby

“Non me lo hai mai chiesto!” si giustificò Carol

“Niente affatto credo che tu non me l’abbia mai fatto perché non ho gli occhi verdi e dolci fossette!”

“Abby!” disse Carol

Therese guardò Carol e le sorrise amorevolmente salutandola con la mano per poi rientrare insieme a Genevieve nell’edificio.

“Therese a Harge e Richard non piacerà che frequenti Carol, cerca di evitare di farti vedere con lei”

“Perché mai?”

“Richard è arrabbiato per via di quel che è successo stamattina, dice che gliela farà pagare. Fai attenzione”

“Richard è uno sciocco!” disse non volendo farsi rovinare la giornata.

Carol e Abby si fermarono per pranzare insieme nel loro ristorante preferito.

“Che ti succede Carol?” chiese Abby

“Di cosa stai parlando?” chiese Carol sapendo già cosa volesse sapere l’amica

“Parlo di Therese” disse Abby spazientita

“Mi ricorda molto Mia, tutto qui e voglio aiutarla”

“Non sei sincera con te stessa. Ho visto come la guardi e lei come ti guarda”

“Lei è giovane, le piace avere attenzioni, non sa ancora cosa vuole e cosa sia l’amore” disse Carol accendendosi una sigaretta.

“se non provi sentimenti per lei, dovresti evitare di farle del male proprio perché è giovane”

“Il problema non c’è, gli ronzano intorno troppi ragazzi, quel Dannie e quello stronzo di Richard. La ragazza non è interessata a me.

“Allora sei cieca” disse Abby

Abby, cosa può volere da una donna di 31 anni, che è già stata sposata, ha una vita un casino e non riesce a dimenticare la moglie morta? Non abbiamo nulla che ci accomuni, se non un’attrazione fisica. E coma hai detto tu non voglio farle del male.”

“Allora ti piace?” disse sorpresa Abby

“Non hai ascoltato ciò che ti ho detto? Non voglio più tornare sull’argomento. L’aiuterò e poi la lascerò andar via.”

“Perché credi di non meritare più un vero amore? Mia avrebbe voluto che tu ti risposassi”

“Basta Abby sembra di parlare con mia madre!”

“A proposito di tua madre guarda chi arriva, la tua spasimante”

“Carol, se non fossi arrivata prima direi che mi stai seguendo! Che deliziosa coincidenza” disse Emma incontrando la bionda dei suoi sogni.

“Ciao Emma, è bello rivederti” disse per pura cortesia Carol

“In fondo dobbiamo tutti pranzare” disse in tono canzonatorio Abby

“Carol se non sapessi che siete amiche di vecchia data direi che Abby ti stia corteggiando, è sempre con te!”

“Stiamo solo pranzando e poi siamo come sorelle” disse Abby prendendo la mano di Carol e portandola al petto per irritare la donna.

Carol rise divertita.

“Non sei proprio cambiata Abby Gerhard, sei sempre irritante! Carol spero che qualche volta pranzeremo insieme”

“Certo, appena i miei impegni me lo consentiranno” 

“O quando Linda ti inviterà a casa per forzare Carol alla tua compagnia” disse Abby

Emma ignorò il commento mentre Carol le diede un calcio sotto il tavolo e Abby saltò per il dolore “Ahi! Non serviva colpirmi!”

“Sii gentile Abby” disse Carol “Emma ci vedremo presto, ti auguro un buon pranzo”

“Bene ci vedremo presto, ci conto” e se ne andò

“Perché mi hai colpito?” chiese Abby

“Stai diventando troppo esuberante, a te l’amore fa uno strano effetto” disse Carol riferendosi a Genevieve.

“Oh si, sono molto contenta. Hai visto che rossa! E una vera rossa Carol, molto passionale!”

“Lascia perdere i dettagli sono solo felice che ti faccia stare bene” disse l’amica

“Lo fa” disse sorridendo

“Bene” e spense la sigaretta per poi recarsi in Azienda.

Carol lavorò per tutto il resto del giorno con soddisfazione del padre che la fece chiamare nel suo ufficio.

“Carol è bello vederti al lavoro, sono molto soddisfatto!” le disse versandole del bourbon

“Mi fa piacere che approvi il mio lavoro, ma c’è sicuramente un’altra ragione per cui mi hai fatto chiamare, non è così?” disse sorseggiando il suo drink.

John rise apertamente “Sei tutta tua madre, anche se non parlo, già sa cosa ho in mente!”

“Bene, sono tutta orecchi”

“Vorrei seriamente che tu pensassi a ricrearti una vita”

“Cosa c’è che non va in quella che ho?” disse Carol fingendo di non capire

“Carol io e tua madre siamo molto preoccupati per te”

“Credo che già abbiamo avuto questa conversazione, non voglio risposarmi”

“Aspetta. Non si tratta di dimenticare Mia. Sappiamo bene quanto tu l’amassi, ma la tua vita deve trovare un equilibrio, devi ricominciare a vivere e a volerti bene”

“Non devi preoccuparti per me, va tutto bene” disse con calma

“Carol ho saputo che hai avuto una discussione col nipote di Harge Aird, frequenti locali equivoci e una delle sue cameriere, credi che tutto ciò ci faccia piacere?”

“Mi state controllando? Credo di essere stata una buona figlia, responsabile e amorevole, non merito di essere trattata così” disse irritandosi

“Io voglio solo sapere che non è questa la vita che vuoi” disse John “Organizzeremo una festa per il tuo compleanno, ci saranno diverse donne e uomini, sai che io accetterò qualsiasi tua scelta ma voglio che tu sia felice e non più sola” disse finendo di bere il suo bourbon.

“Vuoi che decida il giorno del mio compleanno?”

“Voglio solo che frequenti qualcuno, che ci provi almeno, fallo per tua madre”

“E’ tutto così ridicolo” rise sarcasticamente

“Carol è ridicolo che tu ti accompagni ad una cameriera di 23 anni che non possiede neppure la carta verde e lavora in un locale notturno. Devi pensare anche alla tua posizione sociale e a noi” ora si stavano agitando.

“Non parlare così di lei” disse Carol alzando la voce

“Carol pensa bene a ciò che fai” l’avvertì il padre

“A me piace la compagnia di Therese e nessuno potrà impedirmi di rivederla” e uscì ignorando le urla del padre.

“Finalmente ti rivedo” disse Richard avvicinandosi al bar dove Therese stava riordinando per la serata.

“Richard vedo che sei sobrio stasera a cosa è dovuto?” disse Therese

“E’ con te che voglio festeggiare” disse “ E’ arrivata una comunicazione dall’Ufficio Immigrazione che ti riguarda”

Therese lo guardò preoccupata.

“Sai che senza questo lavoro già ti avrebbero buttata fuori dal paese?”

“Certo che lo so, sto lavorando sodo per questo” disse la ragazza determinata

“Ho un’altra soluzione Terry” disse il ragazzo “una soluzione definitiva per questa faccenda”

Therese sapeva che Richard non era cattivo ma le sue idee erano discutibili.

“Cosa hai in mente?” chiese la ragazza

“Therese sposami e otterrai la cittadinanza”

Therese rimase senza parole.

“Lo sai piccola, che mi sei sempre piaciuta. E sai che se non mi sposi mio zio non ti lascerà restare”

“Richard sai bene che io non ti amo, siamo amici e ti voglio bene ma non come tu vorresti”

“Imparerai ad amarmi” disse il ragazzo

“Ragiona per un momento, ti prego” 

“Il tuo visto scade fra sei mesi, noi ci sposeremo fra tre così non ci saranno problemi”

“Richard non è te che amo. Non puoi costringermi” e fece per andarsene

“E’ per quella donna vero? Carol Ross” disse tirandola per le braccia.

“Lasciami Richard” la ragazza cercò di sfuggire alla presa del ragazzo

“Hey Richard lasciala andare” intervenne Harge

“Zio le ho parlato della mia proposta e lei è così ostinata!”

“Non preoccuparti, lascia che rifletta. Non è così Therese? Non credo che tu voglia essere espulsa o fare la fine delle ragazze che lavorano al club?” disse ridendo

Gli occhi di Therese si riempirono di lacrime e lei corse via nella sua stanza.

“Therese, cosa ti è successo?” chiese Genevieve vedendola piangere nel corridoio

“Sono nei guai, guai molto seri e non so come uscirne” disse singhiozzando

“Vieni, raccontami tutto” e la fece entrare nella sua camera.


	5. Capitolo 5

“Santo Cielo! Sapevo che Harge voleva sfruttare la tua ingenuità e bellezza ma non credevo che Richard potesse ricattarti per averti!”

“Non so cosa fare, come uscirne”

“Ti consiglio per ora di assecondarli. Fagli credere che ci stai pensando e potresti accettare, nel frattempo cercheremo una soluzione.”

“Perché mi aiuti?”

“A suo tempo non ho avuto l’aiuto di nessuno e guarda che fine ho fatto! Poi sei una cara ragazza non meriti quel rozzo di Richard come marito!”

Therese sorrise al commento dell’amica che l’abbracciò per consolarla.

“Vieni per cena?” chiese Linda a Carol che stava riordinando la dependance

“No, ritornerò a vivere qui se non ti dispiace” disse determinata

“C’ è qualcosa che non va?”

“Sono stanca della vostra invadenza nella mia vita”

“Sei nostra figlia e ci teniamo a te”

“Allora rispettate le mie scelte e non intromettetevi”

“E’ quella ragazza che ti sta cambiando, non è così”

“Perché ce l’avete tutti con Therese? Non stiamo insieme e non faccio sesso con lei”

“Davvero? Non hai mai portato nessuno qui e il caffè lo preparavi solo per Mia”

“Mamma basta, non devo chiedere il permesso a nessuno, questa è casa mia”

“Non dico che dovresti chiedermi il permesso ma almeno rendermi partecipe di ciò che ti rende felice”

“Therese è un’amica, mi rende felice; è in difficoltà e io l’aiuterò”

“Non è perché assomiglia in modo impressionante a Mia?”

Carol si fermò un momento.

“Si, le somiglia ma non è questa la ragione per cui…..Mia era unica, nessuno potrà sostituirla”

“Perdonami, non volevo rattristarti. Tuo padre ti ha parlato della festa. Vuoi dirmi chi vorresti che venisse?”

“Naturalmente Abby e poi non so, ti farò sapere”

“Ho invitato anche Emma Brown, è una cara ragazza che tiene molto a te”

Carol la guardò alzando gli occhi al cielo

“va bene, va bene non insisto ma almeno tienila in considerazione”

La loro conversazione fu interrotta dall’arrivo di una macchina.

“Sicura che sia questo il posto?” chiese Dannie a Therese

“Si, lasciami qui, grazie” e scese dall’auto.

Carol aprì la finestra per vedere chi era arrivato. Fu sorpresa di vedere la giovane.

“Therese, tutto bene?” chiese apprensiva

“Si, volevo solo vederti. Sei occupata?”

“No, entra pure” e si precipitò alla porta

Linda guardò Carol alzando le sopracciglia come per dire “lo sapevo”.

“Oh, buongiorno signora Ross” disse Therese entrando in casa

“Buongiorno cara, sono felice di vederti così presto” disse per cercare di entrare nelle simpatie della ragazza.

Linda voleva conoscerla, capire cosa la figlia trovasse in lei.

“Lei è molto gentile, sono venuta a trovare Carol”

“Vedo che non sei venuta a mani vuote” disse la donna

“Ho promesso a Carol che le avrei offerto la cena, così ho fatto la spesa”

“Non avresti dovuto, sei molto gentile” disse Carol prendendo le borse che Therese aveva ancora fra le mani.

“Mamma vuoi restare anche tu per cena?” Disse ironica 

“No, non preoccuparti vado via, è stato un piacere Therese” disse rivolgendosi alla ragazza.

“Arrivederci” 

“Bene, non ti aspettavo” disse Carol alla giovane

“Perdonami avrei dovuto chiamare ma non avevo il tuo numero”

“No non fraintendimi, sei una gradita sorpresa, mi hai risparmiato una serata di discussioni con i miei”

“Davvero? Sembrano così gentili”

“Lo sono, ma vogliono condizionare la mia vita e io non lo permetto a nessuno” disse guardandola negli occhi 

“Cosa avresti fatto se non fossi stata in casa?” chiese curiosa

“Ti avrei atteso” disse senza esitazione

“Mi avresti aspettato? Therese che succede?” disse preoccupata

“Niente di cui preoccuparsi, avevo solo voglia di vederti e passare un po’ di tempo insieme se per te va bene” 

“Certo che per me va bene” Carol le prese la mano “andiamo, ti mostro la cucina, non volevi cucinare per me?” disse portandola nell'altra stanza

“Cosa mi prepari di buono?” chiese sbirciando fra le borse

“Eh no! Dovrai attendere di là è una sorpresa. Devo solo sapere se sei allergica ai frutti di mare e se ti piace mangiare italiano.”

“No. Non soffro di allergie e amo il cibo italiano” disse sorridendole

“Bene allora mi metto all'opera” disse felice

“Se hai bisogno di aiuto basta che mi chiami, andrò ad apparecchiare la tavola” 

Il loro non era un incontro romantico, Carol non mise né candele, né musica era più familiare e intimo.

Dopo aver sistemato la tavola, Carol salì in camera da letto e raccolse dal suo cassetto l’ultima lettera di Mia che le aveva scritto prima della tragedia.

Aveva bisogno di sentire nuovamente il suo supporto, le sue parole di incoraggiamento alla vita.

Rimase qualche momento con la lettera in mano: poteva ancora sentire il suo profumo o la voce di miele che pronunciava il suo nome.

Aprì il foglio ripiegato ordinatamente in tre parti e lesse:

“Dolce amore mio, sto pensando a te stanotte come ogni giorno, in questa notte insonne mi sei accanto come sempre e questo mi fa male. Mi fa male lasciarti così, senza una ragione né un motivo che possa rincuorarti o darti la voglia di andare avanti e essere felice.  
Ti osservo al buio conoscendo ogni tua linea del viso, ogni curva del tuo corpo e so che non potrò più sentire il tuo respiro sul mio, il tuo amore entrare nella mia anima e invadere il mio cuore. Cosa darei per avere ancora una notte con te, ma le forze mi hanno abbandonato e il mio corpo e ormai alla fine.  
Non ho sbagliato ad amarti, ed è questo che mi rende triste perché sei parte di me e so che questi miei sentimenti non ti lasceranno mai.  
Sarò sempre con te.  
Promettimi che non ti accontenterai, che penserai cosa realmente vuoi e asseconderai i tuoi desideri;  
Promettimi di fare entrare il sole anche quando vorresti vivere solo nel buio della notte, non metterti nei guai e non mentirti mai  
cerca di lasciarti andare  
con te ho imparato ad amare e credo che il nostro è amore  
e questo sia amare  
sii felice, io sarò sempre in te.”

Una lacrima scese sul suo viso ma lei l’asciugò subito con la mano. Non avrebbe pianto, quelle erano parole d’amore, erano il testamento sentimentale di Mia e lei avrebbe rispettato il suo volere. Avrebbe iniziato a vivere. Ripose la lettera e scese in cucina da Therese con uno spirito nuovo.

“Chef è tutto pronto? Ho un certo languorino!” esordì entrando in cucina.

“Si, sto colando la pasta, il tempo di condirla” disse Therese

Carol si avvicinò alle sue spalle e inalò il profumo dei suoi capelli.

Therese si accorse del gesto e socchiuse gli occhi per poi voltarsi e porgerle il piatto.

“Ha un profumo delizioso!” disse la bionda

“Spero che ti piacciano”

“Certo che mi piacciono, li hai cucinati per me” e si avviarono a tavola.

Therese attese che Carol assaggiasse la pasta per poi iniziare anche lei a mangiare.

“Sono squisiti. Dove hai imparato a cucinare?” 

“Mi hanno insegnato le suore. Sono cresciuta in un orfanatrofio. I miei sono morti in un incidente stradale quando ero molto piccola”

“Oh, mi dispiace. Hai avuto un’infanzia difficile”

“Difficile ma non mi lamento. Ho potuto imparare presto la vita cosa ti riserva. Ma in fondo bisogna accettare il brutto per apprezzare le cose belle, non credi?”

“Certo.” E annuì “Cosa facevi nel tuo paese?”

“Ho lavorato come babysitter, cameriera, cuoca ma in realtà sono una fotografa”

“Davvero? Dovrai farmi vedere qualche tuo lavoro, sono molto curiosa”

“Certo mi farebbe piacere.”

“E tu di cosa ti occupi? Tutti ti conoscono e dicono che la tua è una famiglia prestigiosa e conosciuta”

“Si, ma il mio lavoro è noioso: lavoro nella Compagnia di famiglia ci occupiamo di produzione e vendita di liquori e whisky in tutto il paese e all’estero”

“Quindi viaggi anche per il mondo?” chiese curiosa

“Si, più quando ero ragazza. Sono tre, quattro anni che non mi muovo, da quando Mia si ammalò.” Disse spostando lo sguardo verso una foto che troneggiava sulla cristalliera.

“E’ lei?” chiese Therese timidamente

“Si” rispose sommessamente

Therese si alzò e si avvicinò alla foto “Una bella donna, dagli occhi gentili” disse accarezzando la foto.

“Si, lo era.” Carol si alzò anche lei avvicinandosi alla ragazza “Non ho mai accettato la vita senza di lei, eravamo molto felici insieme, ma ora….”

Bussarono alla porta.

Carol andò ad aprire. 

“Ciao Carol, allora è vero che ti sei trasferita qui. Ho parlato con tua madre e…. oh, ma sei in compagnia”

“Si Abby, mi sono trasferita qui e Therese è venuta a cucinare per me” disse spazientita

“Mi dispiace aver interrotto la vostra cena, volevo invitarti al club; ma vedo che sei impegnata”

“Stasera non verrò, ho voglia di una serata casalinga” disse all’amica.

“Va bene. Therese se vuoi ti aspetto e ti riaccompagno” disse Abby per vedere la reazione delle due donne.

“Dovrei prima aiutare a riordinare, non è educato andar via dopo aver messo la cucina in disordine” disse la ragazza iniziando a sparecchiare.

“Niente affatto, Therese non verrà con te” disse Carol categorica

Entrambe le donne la guardarono in attesa.

“Sarò io ad accompagnarla, la serata non è finita devo ancora prepararle il mio famoso caffè!” disse per stemperare i toni.

“Bene anch’io finalmente lo assaggerò” disse Abby

“In realtà non lo meriti” disse Carol ridendo.

Therese osservava le due donne ridere e scherzare, voleva parlare con Carol, voleva sapere delle cose per poter prendere una decisione ma non volle rovinare la serata con lei e decise di non rivelare nulla del ricatto o di Richard.

Carol iniziò a macinare il caffè, prese la moka, la riempì d’acqua dolce, pose la miscela nell’imbuto e pose la macchinetta sul fuoco.

“Ci vuoi anche la panna? Non ho nulla per dolce.” Chiese a Therese

“Sarebbe fantastico!” disse Therese 

Appena pronto l’aroma scaldò l’atmosfera, Carol porse una tazza a Abby e poi preparò quella per Therese:

Caffè, doppia panna e uno spruzzo di cacao amaro in cima.

“Wow Carol, questo caffè è davvero un’opera d’arte. Ma qual è il segreto?”

“Ho imparato a Napoli a farlo, ma non posso rivelarti il mio segreto, se te lo dicessi dovrei ucciderti” e rise

Therese bevve il caffè assaporandole il gusto e non si accorse che la panna le aveva segnato il labbro superiore. 

“Therese hai due bei baffi bianchi” disse Abby ridendo.

Carol si avvicinò alla giovane con un tovagliolino, alzò con la mano dolcemente il suo mento e la ripulì.

Fu un gesto molto amorevole che fece arrossire Therese.

“Ecco sei a posto” disse Carol risedendosi sulla sua poltrona preferita.

Abby osservò Carol e capì che qualcosa era cambiato. Era più calma, più serena. Therese era l’antidoto al suo dolore e ne fu felice.

“Si è fatto tardi per me, Genevieve mi attende e io non vedo l’ora di vederla” disse entusiasta “Certa che non vuoi un passaggio Therese?”

Therese e Carol si guardarono negli occhi e senza guardare Abby, Therese rispose: “No resterò, grazie”

Carol le sorrise apertamente e accompagnò Abby alla porta.

“Carol, dimmi che sai quello che fai” disse Abby

“Non lo so. Non l’ho mai saputo” disse salutandola.

Tornò da Therese “Ti piacerebbe vedere un film con me?” disse per prolungare la serata insieme a lei.

“Si, mi piacerebbe” e si spostarono in salotto.

“A te la scelta” e le mostrò un intero reparto di dvd.

“Carol ma hai una collezione di film!” disse sorpresa

“Il cinema mi piace, scegli quello che preferisci.”

Therese scelse “il curioso caso di Benjamin Button”

“Come mai proprio questo?”

“E’ una storia d’amore e poi dura quasi tre ore” disse sorridendo

“Ottima scelta” disse Carol 

Non arrivarono alla fine del film. Therese dormiva poggiata sulla spalla di Carol che sorseggiava il suo drink e la osservava dormire serena. Dopo un po’ si alzò e non volendo svegliare la giovane prese una coperta e la coprì per evitare che prendesse freddo; poi si recò in camera da letto a riposare, ma non riuscì a dormire. Therese era nei suoi pensieri. 

Dopo un po’ Therese si svegliò. Ci volle un po’ per capire dove si trovasse, poi ricordò che era in casa di Carol. Si alzò, salì le scale e raggiunse la camera da letto di Carol. Aprì la porta. La luce della luna illuminava la stanza dalla finestra. Carol si sollevò sul busto “Therese….”

“Posso dormire accanto a te?” disse timidamente

“Si” disse Carol spostandosi sollevando la coperta per farle posto.

Therese si liberò dei suoi pantaloni e della camicia restando in top e slip e prese posto accanto alla bionda. Carol l’accolse abbracciandola, il viso della giovane fra il suo collo e la clavicola e il braccio intorno al suo corpo fino ad arrivare alla schiena, le gambe intrecciate. Carol finalmente trovò la sua pace e si addormentarono ascoltando il ritmo dei loro cuori.


	6. Capitolo 6

Carol si svegliò presto. Rimase a guardare Therese per un po’. La luce filtrava dalle persiane e poteva ammirare i suoi dolci lineamenti, quella sua pelle come carta bianca su cui ricamare dolci segni d’amore, respirare il suo respiro che le riscaldava il viso. Era in preda al desiderio di svegliarla e iniziare a baciarla e, sentire il calore del suo corpo, per farla sua.

Ma decise di sopprimere i suoi desideri e di andare a farsi una doccia veloce per poi prepararle la colazione e trascorrere la giornata insieme. Le avrebbe parlato e chiesto cosa provasse.

Linda entrò in casa con delle ciambelle come calice della pace. Salì le scale e sentendo lo scorrere dell’acqua del rubinetto pensò che la figlia fosse sotto la doccia.

Entrò in camera e con sua sorpresa trovò Therese nel letto di Carol e Carol in accappatoio che si asciugava i capelli con un asciugamano che la guardava.

“Che ci fai qui mamma?” disse trascinandola fuori dalla stanza per non svegliare Therese.

“Carol, la donna che è nel tuo letto è Therese, non è vero?” chiese per avere conferma

“Si mamma è Therese. Ma non è come sembra” disse come per giustificarsi.

Lei non aveva problemi ad ammettere che Therese le piacesse ma aveva paura che la madre potesse allontanarla da lei perché la riteneva socialmente una cattiva scelta.

“Hai una cameriera di un night club nel tuo letto e non dovrei pensare che abbiate dormito insieme?” disse sarcastica.

“Mamma non abbiamo fatto sesso, abbiamo solo dormito” disse irritata

“Non hai una camera per gli ospiti, o pensi che sia nata ieri?!”

“Non urlare, andiamo in cucina a parlare”

“Non vuoi che si svegli, vero?”

Therese nel frattempo si svegliò stropicciandosi gli occhi e sentì le urla delle due donne.

“Si, non voglio che si svegli e sappia che tu hai dei pregiudizi su di lei?”

“Ti interessa?” chiese la madre

Carol esitò poi disse: “No, non mi interessa sentimentalmente se vuoi saperlo, come puoi pensare che possa fidanzarmi con una cameriera!” 

Carol mentì ma non poteva fare altro, non conosceva i sentimenti di Therese e non voleva crearle altri problemi.

“Bene, ora sono più tranquilla” disse la madre “ti ho portato le ciambelle”

“Non era necessario, ma grazie” 

Ora Carol voleva solo che la madre se ne andasse per restare con Therese.

“Verrai per pranzo?”

“Non lo so. Devo lavorare.”

Therese si precipitò in camera, si rivestì e uscì da una delle portafinestra al piano di sotto. Ora i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime.

Poco dopo Carol salì in camera da letto ma la trovò vuota.

“Therese!” chiamò “Therese” non ebbe risposta. Capì che l’aveva persa.

Therese tornò a casa dove incrociò Abby e Genevieve.

“Therese, già di ritorno, credevo fossi con Carol?” chiese Abby

La ragazza aveva gli occhi gonfi per il pianto e ignorò la domanda entrando nel suo appartamento: non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno, né dare spiegazioni.

“Cosa le sarà successo?” disse Genevieve “Non era a casa di Carol?”

“Si, ieri sera si trovava lì e suppongo vi abbia trascorso la notte. Erano così felici insieme” disse Abby

“Mi dispiace tanto per Therese, deve affrontare troppi problemi per la sua giovane età” 

“Di cosa parli?” chiese Abby

Genevieve non sapeva se poteva raccontare in quale situazione era la ragazza senza chiederle il permesso ma poi pensò che avrebbe potuto aiutarla.

Abby rimase senza parole. “Dobbiamo parlarle, sapere cosa è successo e aiutarla” disse Abby

“E’ anche per questo che mi piaci” disse la rossa stampando un bacio sulla sua bocca.

Therese affondò il viso sul suo cuscino come per soffocare il suo dolore.

Perché le parole di Carol le avevano fatto così male? In fondo non poteva pretendere nulla da lei se non una amicizia. Avevano cenato insieme, visto un film, passato una serata insieme come buone amiche. 

Nessuna di loro aveva esternato sentimenti diversi e il dormire insieme aveva placato solo il loro bisogno di affetto e dato tregua alla cruda realtà.

Allora perché si sentiva così? Sentiva sul suo corpo un dolore diffuso, le sue mani erano fredde e gli occhi bruciavano per le troppe lacrime versate.

Sentì bussare alla porta non sapeva chi potesse cercarla a quell’ora, ma non aveva voglia di rispondere.

Genevieve capì il suo stato d’animo e decise di lasciarla sola; avrebbe provato a parlarle più tardi.

Abby decise di raggiungere Carol.

Carol era rimasta in casa, aveva continuato a bere e fumare sentendosi impotente. Cosa avrebbe potuto chiedere ad una ragazza così giovane, che ora si affacciava alla vita? Si sentiva vuota.

Abby entrò dal retro chiamandola: “Carol, ci sei?” trovò l’amica seduta nella sua poltrona al buio con le mani nei capelli come a reggere il peso del suo dolore.

“Carol che ti succede? Perché sei al buio e in questo stato pietoso?”

“L’ho persa prima che potessi averla….” Disse con un filo di voce.

“Carol…..” Abby si avvicinò e accolse l’amica fra le braccia “Dimmi cosa è successo”

Carol raccontò ogni cosa: la serata con Therese, la cena, il film, la notte passata a coccolarsi e poi la conversazione con la madre e la fuga della ragazza dopo averle sentite, la paura di aver rovinato tutto.

Abby ascoltò tutto senza replicare e quando Carol terminò il suo monologo le disse: “Vuoi continuare a piangerti addosso senza combattere per ciò che ami? Vuoi davvero arrenderti? Ci tieni a Therese?

“Si” disse Carol senza esitazione.

“Cosa aspetti allora a chiarire le cose? Preparati andiamo al club e le parlerai” disse con tono autoritario.

Therese aveva indossato la sua divisa e iniziò il suo lavoro di preparazione della sala. Richard si avvicinò a lei di soppiatto cingendole i fianchi e tirandola a se per baciarla ma lei fu più veloce e lo spinse a terra spaventata.

“Richard, cosa diavolo pensavi di fare?”

“Volevo solo farti una sorpresa e salutarti come si deve” disse alzandosi

“Bene hai avuto ciò che meriti” rispose irritata

“Mi piacciono le donne con carattere” disse ridendo

Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Hai pensato alla mia proposta?” 

“Ci sto pensando” disse senza convinzione

“Bene, ti conviene. Pensa che sarai la padrona di tutto questo, oltre ad essere la regina del mio cuore!”

Therese sollevò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando “so solo che ora è il momento che pulisca per iniziare la serata” disse annoiata. Si mise a lavoro per cercare di non pensare a nulla.

“Ok, piccola, ci vediamo più tardi” disse Richard mandandole un bacio che la ragazza ignorò.

La serata iniziò con la solita musica assordante, le ballerine che si preparavano allo spettacolo e Harge ad accogliere la facoltosa clientela assetata e desiderosa di divertirsi.

Abby e Carol furono accolti da Genevieve che le accompagnò nel privè.

“Hai visto Therese?” chiese Carol

“No, è tutto il giorno che cerco di parlarle” 

Carol chiese di parlare con Harge.

Harge si precipitò con la solita porzione di alcoolici.

“Buonasera signore, è un piacere rivedervi. In cosa posso servirvi, avete qualche richiesta in particolare?”

“Si” disse Carol “Voglio che stasera a farmi compagnia sia Therese”

“Mi dispiace, ma Therese non può intrattenere nessuno, presto sarà la moglie di Richard, mio nipote per cui capirete che non posso accontentarvi. Se volete chiamerò Elene oltre a Genevieve che vedo ha già iniziato la serata con miss Gerhard”

Carol spalancò gli occhi a quella rivelazione, prese per il colletto della camicia l’uomo e urlò: “Cosa cazzo mi stai dicendo, Therese con Richard?”

“Da sempre, i due sono innamorati per cui presto si sposeranno”

Carol sentì come una vertigine poi gli disse “Bene, portami il miglior bourbon che hai e chiama Therese, non la toccherò con un dito ma ho bisogno di parlarle” e lanciò sul tavolo alcune banconote di grosso taglio, “Queste sono per il tempo che perderà con me, non voglio essere disturbata da nessuno”.

Harge raccolse avidamente le banconote, annuì e scomparve.

“Credi che prenderà bene questo tuo gesto?” disse Abby 

“Non ho altra scelta, non mi avrebbe parlato e quello stronzo di Harge mi avrebbe impedito di avvicinarla se non avesse avuto ciò che più desidera. Per favore lasciateci sole quando arriverà”.

“Va bene, ma se avrai bisogno di me sarò nelle vicinanze” disse l’amica.

Genevieve si avvicinò a Carol guardandola negli occhi “Non farle del male, ti prego” 

“Io voglio solo il suo bene” disse determinata.

Le donne uscirono e Carol rimase in attesa.

“Therese, devi andare nel privè e portare il miglior bourbon che abbiamo, hanno chiesto espressamente di te”

“Chi ha chiesto della mia Therese?” disse arrogante Richard

“Stai calmo ragazzo. Ho garantito che sia Therese a servire stasera alla signora Ross e all’amica”

Therese rimase stupita, Carol era tornata e aveva chiesto di lei.

“No, non posso andare. Non sono quel genere di donna.”

“Giusto” disse Richard “manda Elene, di solito è lei che soddisfa le sue voglie”

Therese si irritò nel sentire quelle parole ma lei stessa fu testimone in passato delle loro effusioni.

“Basta, sono io che decido chi deve fare cosa” tuonò Harge “Therese non mi interessa che tu voglia o no; farai ciò che ti ho chiesto. Quanto a te Richard non pensare minimamente di avvicinarti al privè, Carol Ross mi ha garantito che vuole solo parlare con la ragazza quindi non cercare guai, è la nostra migliore cliente e appartiene alla più prestigiosa famiglia del paese quindi ci penserei due volte a farla arrabbiare”

Therese obbedì ma prima di andare Richard si avvicinò a lei e le disse “Se lei è il motivo per cui non mi vuoi, giuro su Dio che l’ammazzo e non sto scherzando” disse guardandola negli occhi.

Therese entrò nel privè e trovò Carol seduta sul salottino bianco che tormentava le sue mani. Appena la vide si alzò in piedi salutandola.

“Ciao, Therese” sussurrò

“Buonasera, ti ho portato il bourbon come avevi richiesto” e lo poggiò sul tavolino.

Carol strofinò le sue mani l’una sull'altra come per darsi forza. “Stamane sei andata via senza nemmeno salutare” disse per iniziare

“Non potevo dopo ciò che ho sentito” disse senza guardarla. Therese era certa che se avesse incontrato il suo sguardo sarebbe capitolata ma doveva essere forte per evitare il peggio; ora temeva anche la reazione di Richard e non voleva che succedesse nulla di male a Carol.

“Ciò che hai sentito non è la verità” disse avvicinandosi alla ragazza che volontariamente indietreggiò per evitare qualsiasi contatto.

Carol capì il suo disagio e si fermò. “Therese, ti prego ascoltami” disse quasi come una supplica.

“Non posso” rispose la ragazza “Tu appartieni ad una prestigiosa famiglia e non abbiamo nulla che ci accomuni se non un tragico passato”

“Non posso cambiare il tuo passato ma posso aiutarti a migliorare il tuo futuro se vorrai ascoltarmi”

Therese scosse la testa per negare quella possibilità.

“Non posso accettare il tuo aiuto né come amica, né come….” Non riuscì a continuare. “Presto la mia vita cambierà radicalmente”

Carol ricordò le parole di Harge “E’ vero che sposerai Richard?” disse senza preamboli.

Therese abbassò lo sguardo “Si”

Carol balzò in avanti prendendola per un polso, avvicinandola “Guardami negli occhi e dimmelo di nuovo.”

Therese cercò di divincolarsi “Lasciami andare, ti prego” e capì che avrebbe dovuto mentirle per salvarla, si fece forza e guardandola negli occhi disse: “Si, io e….”

Carol non riuscì ad ascoltare oltre, la prese fra le braccia e la baciò.


	7. Capitolo 7

Lo avevano desiderato entrambe così tanto. Le loro labbra combaciavano naturalmente. Therese non riusciva quasi a respirare per quanto Carol la strinse. Ma era felice.

In quel momento esisteva solo Carol: il suo desiderio di annegare in lei, di sentire i suoi brividi sotto la pelle, ascoltare il sangue pompare nelle vene e godere dei gemiti di piacere.

Avrebbe voluto restare così, immobile nel suo abbraccio alla mercé della sua bramosia, della sua sete d’amore. Ma non poteva assecondare ciò che erano anche i suoi sogni: l’avrebbe condotta alla rovina.

I suoi palmi sul petto di lei cercarono di allentare la morsa d’amore, le labbra si raffreddarono all’abbandono del caldo tocco e il respiro ritrovò piano il suo ritmo normale.

“Lasciami andare Carol, ti prego” cercò di dare forza a quelle dolorose parole.

“No, ora sono certa che non è lui che vuoi” disse guardandola negli occhi.

Therese fece leva su tutto il suo buon senso. “Non puoi costringermi ad amarti!” disse 

“Stai tremando” disse Carol carezzandole il collo, attraversando con le dita il tessuto lungo i fianchi, riportandola a sé, tirandola per il bacino. Sollevò la sua gamba e la portò dietro il suo fianco per aver accesso alla sua pelle nascosta. Poteva sentire l’odore della sua eccitazione e il suo respiro cambiare di nuovo il ritmo.

“Non posso Carol” sussurrò la giovane respingendola forzando le mani sulle spalle della bionda per allontanarla 

Ma Carol spinse il busto in avanti raccogliendo coi denti il labbro inferiore di Therese respirando forte nella sua bocca, per poi congiungere di nuovo le loro labbra, le lingue fondersi e assaporare di nuovo il delizioso sapore del bourbon diffondersi nel loro palato.

Therese sentì le dita di Carol accarezzare la pelle fra le gambe per poi introdursi all’interno della sua biancheria bagnata.

“Dimmi di si” disse fra le sue labbra

“Carol sta arrivando qualcuno…” disse respingendola

Carol cadde sul divanetto ancora col respiro corto, Therese riprese il controllo del suo corpo e si sistemò il vestito. Elene entrò ponendo lo sguardo prima sull’una e poi sull’altra donna.

“Vedo che già vi stavate divertendo” disse ridendo

“Stavamo solo parlando” disse Therese arrossendo

“Certo, quel segno che hai sul collo te lo ha fatto con le parole” e guardò Carol.

La donna si alzò recuperando la sua sicurezza “Sei gelosa?” disse offrendole un bicchiere di bourbon.

“Visto che hai compagnia, io posso anche andar via” disse Therese a Carol

“No” rispose la bionda “Non abbiamo finito di parlare” 

“Non abbiamo più nulla da dirci” rispose tristemente Therese

“Therese, aspetta!” gridò Carol mentre la ragazza fuggì via.

“Una preda difficile la ragazza” la schernì Elene

Richard vide Therese attraversare la sala di corsa e subito la raggiunse.

La prese per un braccio e le chiese “Cosa voleva?”

“Parlare” disse senza guardarlo

“Di cosa?”

“Voleva offrirmi un lavoro”

“Tu hai già un lavoro”

“In un club notturno!” disse Therese sottolineando l’assurdità della cosa

“Sarà per poco una volta che saremo sposati…” di colpo Richard si fermò. Spalancò gli occhi e strinse forte il braccio di Therese “E’ stata lei?” urlò Si era accorto del segno che aveva Therese sul collo.

“Richard aspetta!” gridò mentre l’uomo si dirigeva verso il privé 

Anche Harge vide il ragazzo infuriato e lo seguì. Abby vide la scena e seguì i tre.

Richard entrò come una furia “Chi cazzo ti credi di essere per fotterti la mia ragazza!” disse dirigendosi verso Carol

Carol non si fece intimidire. Mentre Richard si scagliò verso di lei per colpirla, Carol lo schivò prese la bottiglia di bourbon e lo colpì alla testa. Lui cadde come un sacco di patate sul pavimento.

“Cosa è successo qui?” chiese Harge alle donne presenti

“Questo stronzo voleva aggredirmi” disse Carol

“Therese, perché Richard voleva colpirla?” chiese intuendo che lei era il problema.

“Era geloso. Credeva che……” 

Tutti si accorsero del segno che aveva sul collo

“Therese chi ti ha fatto quello?”

Therese arrossì. 

“Sono stata io” disse Genevieve “Mi hai chiesto tu di istruirla”

Tutti guardarono verso Therese

Carol non distolse lo sguardo dalla bruna che non osava guardarla.

“Bene è stato un equivoco. Mi dispiace aver interrotto la serata. Ora porto via questa bestia innamorata e potrete continuare a divertirvi” disse caricandoselo sulle spalle.

Elene esordì: “Certo che siete in un bel casino voi due” riferendosi a Carol e Therese.

“Non siamo niente” disse Therese uscendo mentre piangeva.

Carol voleva raggiungerla ma Abby la fermò “Carol calmati avrai modo di spiegarti con lei, non credo sia il momento ora”

Carol sapeva che aveva ragione.

Una volta sveglio Richard era ancora infuriato. “Quella puttana me la pagherà!” disse parlando con Harge

“Non essere stupido. Non possiamo permetterci di avere contro la famiglia Ross ci farebbero togliere la licenza e la fornitura di liquori e addio bella vita; piuttosto tieni a freno la tua ragazza e se Carol vuole la sua compagnia lasciala fare si stuferà presto, come con tutte le altre.”

“Ma zio io non voglio….”

“Basta Richard cosa pretendi! sai bene che Therese non ti vuole ma comunque sarà la tua sposa e quando ciò accadrà potrai addomesticarla come vuoi; ora dobbiamo pensare agli affari!”

Richard annuì ma voleva vendetta.

Therese scappò a casa dove poteva piangere il suo dolore. Genevieve la raggiunse.

“Therese, cosa è successo?” le chiese anche se poteva immaginarlo.

“Io la amo! Capisci, la amo ma non posso dirglielo” disse piangendo “Richard mi ha detto che se lo rifiuto non solo mi manderanno via dal paese ma ucciderà Carol, e io non posso permetterlo”

“Therese perché non le parli? Potreste trovare una soluzione insieme?”

“Lei proviene da una prestigiosa famiglia, non accetterebbero mai un’orfana che lavora come cameriera in un night club”

“Non devi piacere a loro. Carol ti ama?”

“Mi desidera, mi vuole, non l’ho lasciata parlare voleva che l’ascoltassi ma….”

“Si, ma invece di parlare è arrivata ai fatti!” disse ridendo

“Mi ha baciato e voleva…..ma poi è entrata Elene e io l’ho fermata”

“Cosa hai deciso di fare? Non penso che Richard creda alla mia storia e cercherà vendetta”

“Non lo so, forse se lo assecondassi, la lascerebbe in pace”

“Non è giusto Therese, tu meriti di essere felice”

“La mia felicità non è in questa vita”

“Abby non voglio perdere anche lei!” disse Carol all’amica “io l’amo”

“Carol l’ami?” chiese Abby “Davvero?”

“Credi che sia fatta di pietra? Non mi interessa che è giovane, che faccia la cameriera e che non abbia una famiglia, io l’amo per quello che è: è una donna dolce, coraggiosa, timida ma determinata e voglio che lei conosca i miei sentimenti. Sono certa che non ama Richard”

“Cosa te lo fa pensare?”

“L’ho baciata”

“E?”

“E lei ha ricambiato il mio bacio e poi eravamo sul punto di amarci ma è entrata Elene”

“Carol potrebbe aver voluto fare solo del sesso con te, in fondo nessuna resiste alle tue avance”

“No, non è così, l’unica cosa che mi ha detto è che non poteva; non ha detto che non mi amava ma che non poteva. Devo riuscire a parlarle il prima possibile e da sola”

“Si ma non certo qui e poi dopo quello che è successo Richard la seguirà ovunque.”

Rimasero in silenzio a pensare.

“Bene, ho un’idea.”

“Cosa hai in mente” chiese curiosa l’amica

“Mia madre sta organizzando una festa, giusto?

“Basterà invitare la famiglia Aird alla festa e lascerò credere che la mia attenzione sia rivolta verso un’altra donna, così Richard si placherà e io potrò parlare tranquillamente con Therese”

“Gli Aird alla tua festa? Farai venire un infarto ai tuoi genitori!”

“E’ necessario, e tu mi aiuterai”

“Penso che ci metteremo nei guai, ma va bene”


	8. Capitolo 8

“Carol spero tu stia scherzando” disse Linda a pranzo

“Mi avevi chiesto chi volessi alla festa, bene voglio invitare la famiglia Aird”

“Sono persone poco raccomandabili” disse John

“Ma sono innocue” disse Abby che si trovava ospite per la giornata

“Perché insisti?” chiese la madre

“Sono nostri clienti e conosco la fidanzata di Richard Semco il nipote di Harge Aird”

“Chi è questa povera ragazza?” chiese il padre curioso

“Si chiama Therese, Therese Belivet, mamma la conosce” disse Carol

“Therese è la fidanzata di quell’uomo?” disse sorridendo “Mi fa piacere”

Carol la guardò come per rimproverarla.

“Volevo dire è sola al mondo quindi sono felice che c’è chi si occupa di lei”

“Che ne sai che non ha famiglia?” chiese Carol irritandosi “Non avrai fatto ricerche su di lei?”

“Carol non è importante adesso” disse Abby per far calmare l’amica e evitare una discussione che avrebbe rovinato i loro piani.

“Oh, si certo” disse la bionda intuendo il suggerimento.

“Bene, in fondo sono nostri clienti” disse John “ed è la tua festa, per me possono venire”

“Si, però voglio che tu inviti personalmente Emma, Emma Brown”

“Va bene” disse senza esitazione Carol

“Va bene?!” replicò la madre soddisfatta “A cosa si deve questo cambiamento?”

“Sono solo felice per la festa e poi tu mi hai chiesto di pensare a uscire con lei, non è così?

“Si, è vero. Finalmente ascolti i miei consigli, mi fa proprio piacere” e la cena continuò in armonia.

“Terry, perdonami, non avrei dovuto reagire così” disse Richard bussando alla porta della camera della ragazza

Therese decise di aprirgli la porta.

“Richard cosa vuoi?”

“Chiederti perdono e portarti fuori a cena”

“Stasera devo lavorare” disse la bruna per evitare di uscire da sola con lui.

“Dai non farti pregare. Sono dispiaciuto e voglio che tu mi conosca per le mie qualità e non per la mia gelosia” disse in tono gentile

“Va bene.” Disse Therese. La ragazza aveva deciso di assecondarlo per evitare altri problemi e soprattutto per difendere Carol.

“Bene verrò a prenderti alle 9 p. m. Vestiti bene che ti porto in un bel posto.”

“Sono rimasta sorpresa del tuo invito Carol” disse Emma sorridendo.

“Ti avevo promesso una cena. Sono una donna di parola” disse Carol entrando nella sala del ristorante italiano più famoso della città.

“Non credevo che mi avresti invitato così presto e senza la compagnia di Abby”

Carol rise di gusto. “Alcuni incontri devono essere privati” disse per stuzzicare la sua curiosità

“Mi fa piacere che la pensi così” e si avviarono al loro tavolo riservato accanto alla terrazza panoramica.

Richard e Therese giunsero al ristorante e Therese rimase impressionata dall’ambiente: aveva una vista magnifica e gli arredi di lusso facevano capire che era un posto molto costoso.

“Therese sei proprio bella stasera” disse Richard 

“Sei gentile” disse la giovane 

“Puoi ordinare ciò che vuoi”

Therese gli sorrise per cortesia, ormai consapevole che doveva legarsi a quest’uomo per la vita.

“Avevi ragione, mia madre sta organizzando una festa in mio onore, per il mio compleanno” disse a Emma per invitarla ufficialmente “So che già hai avuto l’invito ma ci tenevo a dirti che mi fa molto piacere se vorrai venire”

“Carol così mi confondi, la magnifica Carol Ross che mi invita personalmente alla sua festa, devo pensare quindi che non ti sono indifferente”

“Come potresti passare inosservata” Carol disse con un sorriso. Emma era una preda fin troppo facile da catturare ma Carol non voleva farla soffrire, voleva solo che per una sera fosse la sua compagna fissa in modo da realizzare il suo piano.

Richard iniziò a parlare dei suoi progetti per il futuro, del locale, di un eventuale viaggio a Parigi, addirittura di quanti figli voleva con Therese. La ragazza gli rispondeva appena, annuendo alle sue proposte ma in realtà i suoi pensieri erano rivolti altrove. 

Therese pensava a quanto sarebbe stato bello trascorrere la serata con Carol in quel ristorante, alla vista sulla città così romantica, avrebbero cenato, parlato del loro futuro e poi sarebbero tornate a casa insieme.

I suoi sogni a occhi aperti furono rovinati dalle parole di Richard “Guarda un po’ chi c’è stasera. Anche sexy lady è in dolce compagnia!”

Therese si voltò e vide Carol con Emma. La donna che la accompagnava era bellissima. Mora, occhi azzurri, alta; indossava un vestito di alta moda che accentuava le curve del suo corpo ed era molto sofisticata.

Carol era bellissima: i capelli oro sciolti sulle spalle, un vestito verde che evidenziava il colore dei suoi occhi grigi e che metteva in evidenza la sua figura tonica. Sembravano due dee a confronto. Rimase senza parole alla loro vista.

“Certo che non le sfugge nessuna, è peggio di un uomo!” disse Richard ridendo

“Cosa ti fa credere che sia un appuntamento romantico e non di lavoro?” disse stringendo il tovagliolo fra le mani.

“Non credo che ci sia nulla di professionale nel loro incontro ci sono candele, champagne e il loro tavolo è riservato. Guarda le prende persino la mano!” disse il ragazzo compiaciuto.

Therese non riuscì più a guardare, si alzò dicendo “Vado un momento al bagno” e senza attendere alcuna risposta si avviò con una certa fretta, non voleva che Richard si accorgesse che stava per piangere.

Nel sfuggire alla vista del ragazzo Therese incrociò un cameriere e scontrandosi con lui gli fece cadere un’ordinazione attirando l’attenzione della sala fra cui quella di Carol.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un momento, poi Therese sparì imbarazzata nella stanza delle signore, mentre Carol incredula si voltò osservando la sala per capire con chi fosse venuta Therese. Vide Richard seduto che la attendeva e il suo viso si accese per la rabbia, strinse i palmi in un pugno, si scusò con Emma e raggiunse la giovane donna.

Therese era dinnanzi al lavabo sciacquandosi il viso come per cancellare l’immagine di Carol con quella donna, quando alzò gli occhi si ritrovò Carol alle sue spalle.

Spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, sussultando.

“Therese, perdonami. Non era mia intenzione spaventarti” disse gentilmente “Ti ho visto e non ho potuto resistere: volevo vederti da sola anche solo per un istante” disse avvicinandosi alla ragazza.

Therese alzò il palmo come per fermare la sua avanzata. “No, ti prego non avvicinarti o non riuscirei nemmeno a parlare” disse con un fil di voce.

“Therese dobbiamo parlare” 

“Carol, non abbiamo nulla da dirci”

”Sei bellissima” le disse posando il suo sguardo lungo la sua figura.

Therese sentì un calore riempire il suo corpo con il solo sguardo della bionda e il suo viso arrossì per il piacere delle sue attenzioni ma cercò di riprendersi subito.

“Vedo che sei in ottima compagnia. La tua amica è bellissima.” Disse per farle capire che non erano passate inosservate.

“Sei gelosa?” Carol chiese compiaciuta

“Perché dovrei esserlo. Tu puoi fare ciò che vuoi, con chi vuoi. Sei una donna libera, come lo sono io”

“Therese sai bene che non ho occhi che per te” disse sfiorandole le dita con la mano.

Theresa rabbrividì al suo tocco ma cercò di allontanarsi subito da lei.

“Aspetta” la supplicò prendendole la mano

Therese cercò di sfuggire alla sua presa ma Carol era più forte.

“Devo andare, Richard mi aspetta” disse senza guardarla

“lascia che quel cretino aspetti” si innervosì solo a sentire il suo nome “Dimmi che non ti ha baciata, che non ti ha toccata, ti prego” le chiese tirandola a sé.

“Presto sarà mio marito Carol, devi fartene una ragione” le disse guardandola negli occhi

“No, non puoi farlo, non puoi e la baciò” 

Un bacio delicato che divenne sempre più appassionato al congiungersi dei loro corpi ormai uniti l’uno all’altro. Therese avrebbe voluto gridarle il suo amore ma appena si rese conto dell’errore commesso si ritirò e le diede uno schiaffo.

“Non farlo mai più” disse ansimando per l’eccitazione

“Non credo alle tue parole, tu mi vuoi come io voglio te; lo sento ogni volta che ti guardo, che ti tocco, il tuo corpo parla per te, non puoi mentirmi”

A quelle parole Therese fuggì via, cercò di calmarsi e raggiungere Richard che la stava aspettando impaziente.

“Tutto bene? Ho visto che hai avuto un piccolo incidente” disse Richard ridendo dell’accaduto

“O si.” Rispose Therese ancora col viso acceso dai baci di Carol.

“Ti senti in imbarazzo Therese, stai ancora arrossendo. Non preoccuparti. Nulla di grave è successo e pagherò i danni” disse per rincuorarla

“Carol, tutto bene? Pensavo mi avessi abbandonata” disse sorridendo la mora

“Come potrei? Sei la donna più bella della sala” le disse per compiacerla e farsi perdonare per l’attesa.

“Sei proprio una seduttrice” 

“Ma è anche per questo che ti piaccio, no?” Emma le sorrise annuendo.

“Vuoi il dolce?”

“No. Vorrei andare via se non ti dispiace” 

“Va bene. Ma dovremo salutare la tua amica, le devo delle scuse”

“Non sarebbe meglio non disturbarla?” disse perché non voleva affrontare ancora lo sguardo di Carol

“Sarebbe offensivo, ormai ci ha visto. Poi è uno dei nostri fornitori e migliori clienti”

Pagarono il conto. Richard si avvicinò al tavolo di Carol con Therese al suo fianco.

“Buonasera, Miss Ross sono felice di vederla qui” disse con uno sorriso smagliante

“Oh, buonasera Richard. Vedo che sei ancora vivo” disse Carol spavalda

“Si” disse ridendo

“Carol non mi presenti ai tuoi amici?” disse Emma

“Perdonami. Lui è Richard Semco e lei è….”

“Therese, la mia fidanzata” disse il ragazzo anticipandola

Carol si accigliò ma cercò di trattenere il suo disappunto.

“Io sono Emma, Emma Brown. Una cara amica di Carol” e prese la mano della bionda nella sua.

Il suo gesto non passò inosservato né a Richard né a Therese.

“Mi fa piacere conoscerla” disse il ragazzo compiaciuto “Volevamo solo salutare e io volevo solo chiedervi scusa per l’altro giorno”

“Ho già dimenticato l’accaduto” Carol disse a denti stretti “Spero che ora tu sia più tranquillo” e guardò prima Emma e poi Therese

“Certo, vi auguro una buona serata” disse congedandosi

Therese rimase in silenzio. Non sapeva più cosa pensare. Carol l’amava? O la considerava una delle tante conquiste da aggiungere alla sua collezione di donne? Poco prima l’aveva baciata con tanto ardore e ora accarezzava la mano di un’altra donna. Era confusa, era gelosa.

“Mi sono proprio sbagliato su quella donna, forse avresti dovuto accettare la sua proposta di lavoro e consolidare la vostra amicizia, ci può essere utile”

Therese non stava ascoltando era presa dai suoi pensieri.

“E’ stata una bella serata e mi sono molto divertita” disse Emma uscendo dall’auto di Carol.

“Mi fa piacere” rispose la bionda

“Vorresti entrare per un ultimo drink?” chiese la mora che mirava ad altro.

“Meglio finire la serata qui. Domani devo lavorare presto.” Si giustificò Carol

Emma non si arrese e si avvicinò a Carol per baciarla.

Carol gentilmente spostò il viso baciandola sulla guancia: “Credo sia troppo presto, dobbiamo prima conoscerci e capire cosa vogliamo l’una dall’altra” disse sorridendole

“Io so già chi voglio” le rispose la mora

Carol rise “Buonanotte Emma!”

“Buonanotte Carol”

Carol chiamò Abby.

“Dove sei?” chiese la bionda

“Secondo te? Sono al club in compagnia di Genevieve.”

“Bene sto arrivando”

Richard accompagnò Therese al club e mentre stavano entrando rincontrarono Carol.

“Signorina Ross ma non era già in dolce compagnia?” chiese Richard salutandola nuovamente.

"Emma è solo un’amica di famiglia” disse ad alta voce, voleva che Therese sentisse.

“Sono sempre tutte amiche” rispose Richard ridendo

“Cercavo Harge, è qui?” 

“Credo di si. Posso aiutarti io, se hai qualche richiesta particolare”

“Ero venuta per invitarvi alla mia festa. In realtà sono i miei che ci tengono a festeggiare il mio compleanno e io vorrei i miei amici con me” disse facendo l’occhiolino a Therese.

“Ci vuoi alla tua festa?” chiese il ragazzo sorpreso.

“Certo, passo più tempo qui che a casa si può dire” 

“non posso certo smentirti, ti piace la compagnia di Elene, vero!” Richard disse senza pensare che il commento potesse essere fuori posto.

“Mi piace la buona compagnia” rispose la bionda

“Bene dobbiamo festeggiare questo invito inaspettato ma gradito. Therese va a chiamare Elene mentre io ordino dello champagne”

Therese non voleva ma fu costretta ad acconsentire alla richiesta del ragazzo e si avviò verso la camera di Elene.

“Aspetta Therese” disse Carol “Voglio venire con te a chiamarla. Ti dispiace Richard se entro in camera di Elene?” disse per compiacerlo.

“No, Therese ti farà strada. Vi aspetto nel privé”

Si avviarono lungo il corridoio del locale che portava agli appartamenti.

“Therese portami dove possiamo parlare” 

“Non ho intenzione di restare da sola con te” rispose la ragazza

“cosa c’è che non va? Sei arrabbiata con me?”

“Arrabbiata? Tu flirti con qualsiasi donna ti presenti davanti! Ho visto come ti guardava quella Emma, come ti voleva. Non ha fatto che toccarti tutto il tempo!”

“Allora tu non hai fatto che guardarci tutto il tempo?” disse la bionda felice

Therese arrossì. “Non devi prenderti gioco di me”

“Credi che voglia prenderti in giro?” disse Carol seriamente “Therese non potrei mai. Io ti ……”

In quel momento uscì Elene dalla sua stanza “Carol, mi cercavi?”

Carol stava ancora guardando Therese poggiata al muro dinnanzi a sé, con gli occhi in basso verso il pavimento e i suoi sulla sua bocca rossa che cercava come fosse ossigeno. 

“Si, avevo voglia di divertirmi” e alzò lo sguardo verso la donna che parlava.

“Bene, preferisci in pubblico o in camera mia?”

“Entriamo in camera.” Disse per vedere la reazione della ragazza

“Carol, Richard ti aspetta” disse Therese

Carol sorrise, sapeva che Therese era gelosa e così aveva dimostrato che ci teneva per lei.

“Non preoccuparti, Richard capirà” disse Elene “O vuoi unirti a noi? Ti piacerebbe?”

Therese diede loro le spalle e andò via col broncio.

Carol entrò in camera di Elene. “Bella stanza” Elene abbracciò da dietro Carol spostando le sue mani sotto la sua camicia accarezzandole i seni “Devi sentire come è comodo il mio letto” disse la donna che non voleva altro che fare sesso con Carol.

“Aspetta Elene, dobbiamo parlare” disse la bionda

“Non possiamo farlo dopo” implorò la mora baciandola dietro il collo dove sapeva fosse sensibile.

“Non sarebbe giusto” disse Carol fermando il suo assalto.

“Credi che non sappia cosa vuoi dirmi? Non è me che vuoi” disse la donna con un mezzo sorriso

“E’ così evidente?”

“Anche un cieco, lo vedrebbe”

“Sei una cara ragazza e non voglio prenderti in giro. Quello che c’è stato fra di noi è stato bello e divertente ma non posso più. Ora ho dei sentimenti che devo rispettare.”

“Va bene, capisco. È una donna fortunata anche se forse non lo sa ancora”

“Volevo solo farla ingelosire” disse Carol

“Direi che così l’hai fatta arrabbiare. Ti terrò il gioco ma promettimi che quando verrai qui sarò sempre io a farti compagnia”

“Certo. Avevi dubbi! Anzi ti inviterò anche alla mia festa”

Uscirono e raggiunsero il privé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensi;)


	9. Capitolo 9

Richard già era su di giri, aveva già bevuto molto. Therese gli sedeva a fianco seccata. Stava pensando a Carol, a ciò che si erano dette e alla piega che aveva preso la serata.

Abby si era unita a loro e Genevieve era con lei. 

“Se conosco bene Carol ci vorrà del tempo per tornare” disse Genevieve

“Si è molto passionale e sembra che Elene la stuzzichi molto” disse Abby per testare la pazienza di Therese.

“In fondo è single può fare quel che vuole” disse Richard

“Niente affatto sa che la stiamo aspettando. È da maleducati. Non è un animale” disse Therese irritata.

“Ti assicuro che a volte può esserlo, è insaziabile” disse Elene entrando mano nella mano con la bionda.

Carol rise a questa affermazione.

“Mia cara finalmente ti vedo!” disse Abby 

“Sono stata molto occupata stasera” disse la bionda facendole l’occhiolino

“Già non sapeva come dividersi. Emma, Elene….” Disse Therese per provocarla

“Mi hai già tradito?” disse Elene poggiandosi sulle ginocchia della bionda porgendole un bicchiere di bourbon.

“Sono sensibile alla bellezza” disse “ma quando mi innamoro è per la vita” disse guardando Therese negli occhi.

“Come fai a parlare d’amore se non riesci a tenere le mani a freno?” Therese le disse alzando il tono della voce

“Si vede che adesso non è innamorata” disse Richard mentre si scolava un’altra birra.

“O il mio amore non è corrisposto e reagisco così” si giustificò la bionda

“Cara ci sono sempre io che ti amo” disse Elene baciandole il collo

“Emma ha intenzioni serie con Carol, piace persino a sua madre” disse Abby

“Chi sceglieresti fra le due?” chiese Genevieve

Elene la guardò sorniona, pizzicandole il fianco come per dire di non sbagliare.

Tutti attesero la risposta di Carol.

“Chi sa baciare meglio” disse la bionda ridendo

“Non vale!” disse Abby “Tutti sanno, anche gli uomini, che Carol Ross non bacia le sue avventure ma solo la donna della vita.”

“Davvero?” chiese Richard ridendo

“Si, è vero. Il bacio è l’atto più intimo che possa esserci. Il sesso è animalesco, è passione, è il completamento dell’amore ma il bacio trasmette le emozioni dell’anima, è pura poesia.” disse Carol guardando Therese.

Therese arrossì. Tra loro c’erano stati baci appassionati e lei non conosceva questo lato della donna.

“Vuoi dell’acqua?” le disse Carol vedendola “sembra tu stia andando a fuoco!” sapeva bene cosa stava pensando la ragazza.

Richard si era appisolato, non riusciva a reggere tutto quell’alcool.

Therese guardò il ragazzo dormire, poi si girò verso la bionda e disse: “Sei un’ipocrita.”

Carol si alzò e si avvicinò a lei “Sono un’ipocrita perché ti voglio? Perché ti cerco? Perché ti sogno?” disse ormai a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso.

“No, sei un’ipocrita perché continui a cercarmi, a professare il tuo amore per me ma fai sesso con altre donne!” disse Therese desiderando che Carol la baciasse, mentre le sue labbra tremavano dal desiderio.

“Tu sei un’ipocrita! Vuoi sposare un uomo senza amarlo, per restare in questo paese a fare la cameriera!” disse Carol esasperata

“Tu non sai la verità” disse per giustificarsi

“E’ arrivato il momento che tu mi parli. Lascia che ti aiuti. Devi avere fiducia in me.” disse tirandola a sé

“Non voglio che ti facciano del male…..” sussurrò Therese “Cosa vuoi fare?” chiese osservando Richard che ormai dormiva profondamente.

“Voglio che mi racconti tutto, voglio conoscere i tuoi pensieri, condividere i tuoi problemi. Voglio che parli con me senza riserve, ti prego” disse la bionda

“Raccontale tutto Therese!” intervenne Genevieve

“No, non qui!” disse guardando Richard che dormiva ancora; ma temeva la reazione di Carol.

“Abby, dammi le mie chiavi” chiese all’amica

Abby le lanciò le chiavi che la bionda prese a volo fra le mani.

“Andiamo, vieni con me” Carol disse prendendo per mano Therese trascinandola fuori.

“Dove andiamo?” chiese la mora

“Dove nessuno potrà disturbarci” disse la bionda “Stai tranquilla nessuno lo saprà, Abby e le altre si occuperanno di Richard se dovesse svegliarsi”

Therese si tranquillizzò e la seguì.

Entrarono in un albergo di lusso. Il direttore salutò Carol e non fu necessario registrare Therese che si rese conto del potere che avesse Carol.

La camera era un vero e proprio appartamento all’ultimo piano. Aveva una splendida vista sulla città.

Carol accese le luci con la voce e fece accomodare Therese nel salotto che era grande quanto il monolocale della ragazza.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere, da mangiare?” le chiese Carol premurosa.

“Sto bene, grazie”

“Raccontami tutto”

“E’ vero che Harge Aird mi ha aiutato ad entrare nel paese e mi ha offerto un lavoro come cameriera per ottenere la carta verde ma è nato un problema….”

“Cosa?”

“Harge voleva farmi lavorare in sala come intrattenitrice. Io mi sono rifiutata. L’ufficio immigrazione voleva mandarmi via perché non risultava che lavorassi più.”

“Perché non sei venuta da me a chiedermi aiuto?” chiese Carol

“Non ti conoscevo bene e mi vergognavo di dirti che ero un’ immigrata”

“Sei una sciocca. Ora però posso aiutarti.”

“No, non puoi” disse Therese abbassando lo sguardo

“Perché?” chiese la bionda

“Richard si è innamorato di me”

“Tu lo ami?” chiese Carol in apprensione

“No” disse decisa 

Carol le sorrise felice.

“Ma non cambia nulla. Tra tre mesi ci sposeremo” 

“Non puoi”

“Devo farlo”

“Perché?”

“Mi manderanno via e…”

“Non lo permetterò” Carol si avvicinò a Therese

“Non puoi fermarli, se non accetto di sposare Richard lui ti farà del male”

“Perché dovrebbe” chiese sorpresa

“Perché sa quello che provo per te e devo rispettare il patto”

“Therese, cosa provi per me?”

“Non ha importanza”

“Ti ricattano per colpa mia e non dovrebbe avere importanza?”

“Non voglio che ti accada nulla di male”

“Sarò io che pesterò quello stronzo!” gridò Carol dirigendosi verso la porta per raggiungerlo e dirgliene di tutti i colori.

“No, ti prego non andartene” disse facendo da muro alla porta d’ingresso.

“Lasciami uscire, voglio rompergli il culo a quello stronzo!”

Therese abbracciò Carol, poggiando la testa sul petto della bionda stringendola forte.

“Carol io ti amo e non voglio che ti uccidano!” disse tutto d’un fiato

Carol rimase senza parole. Era la prima volta che Therese dichiarava il suo amore per lei.

Sollevò il suo viso guardandola negli occhi: “Dillo ancora” le chiese come se non credesse a ciò che aveva appena sentito.

“Ti amo” la ragazza ripeté mentre i suoi occhi divennero lucidi.

Carol non riuscì più a frenarsi la baciò con forza, bramando quel bacio tanto sospirato, quel bacio che stordisce l’anima, che materializza ogni sogno, ogni desiderio.

Non era più un bacio rubato, ma il vibrante desiderio che prendeva forma. 

Therese indietreggiò a causa dell’impeto di Carol che spinse sulla porta la ragazza; i loro corpi presero forma l’uno nell’altro, le loro lingue guizzavano, le mani scivolavano lungo i vestiti che venivano sfilati e la pelle si accendeva di passione. La mente di Therese era annebbiata da un unico pensiero: voleva Carol, non poteva più mentire.

“Portami a letto” le disse mentre recuperava fiato tra i baci che non avevano freni.

Carol recuperò il corpo della giovane ancorandolo al suo, le gambe di Therese intorno ai suoi fianchi per non perdere il contatto tanto desiderato. Giunsero in camera da letto.

Carol posò Therese sul letto e non perse tempo, si liberò di quel che restava dei suoi abiti e sfilò gli slip e la maglietta della giovane e iniziò a baciarle il corpo centimetro per centimetro, risalendo lungo i contorni riempendo la sua bocca coi turgidi seni che vibravano al voglioso assalto, fino a tornare alle labbra ormai gonfie per la passione.

“Carol ti desidero così tanto!” sussurrò al orecchio della donna

Carol si sentì piacevolmente sconvolta. Si odorarono e si cercarono rubando il ritmo l’uno dell’altro, trattenendo il respiro, rilasciando gemiti, rubando brividi d’amore, rotolando nel caldo piacere.

Le mani della bionda scivolarono fra le gambe, fino ad arrivare al centro della donna che, seguendo il pulsare dei fianchi, presero il ritmo desiderato. Carol alzò gli occhi per perdersi in quelli della sua giovane amante, inebriandosi del profumo della sua pelle.

“O amore sei così bella!” riuscì a dirle prima che Therese inarcasse il suo corpo in un lungo fremito e la stanza si riempì di quella musica che erano i suoi gemiti fino a farle gridare il nome del suo amore: “Carol….Carol….Carol”.

Si cercarono più e più volte durante la notte fino a quando i loro corpi esausti si posarono l’uno nell'altro in cerca di riposo. Si addormentarono all'alba dimenticando tutto e tutti ma soprattutto ciò che le attendeva.


	10. Capitolo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace non aver postato prima  
> Se vorrete commentare sarò felice di rispondervi ;)

Therese si svegliò, il viso sul petto di Carol, un braccio che le cingeva la vita e le gambe intrecciate a quelle della bionda. Aprì gli occhi e cullata dal respiro del suo amante prese felicemente coscienza di dove si trovasse. 

Sorrise ricordando la notte trascorsa, poi vide le lentiggini di Carol che adornavano la sua pelle candida e con l'indice ne disegnò i contorni. 

La bionda rabbrividì al dolce contatto. Sorrise e poi disse: ”Cosa stai facendo?” 

“Scrivo” disse sfoggiando le sue fossette 

“Cosa scrivi?” continuò sorniona

“Il nome del mio amore" disse sorridendo 

“Interessante” disse tirandola a sé “posso conoscere il suo nome?”

“È un segreto!” disse la giovane

“Conosco un modo per riuscire a fartelo gridare" disse trascinando le sue mani sui fianchi della giovane donna sollevandola e portandola a cavalcioni su di lei. 

La bionda sollevò il busto per raggiungere le agognate labbra e Therese abbracciò il collo di Carol per non cadere.

Le bocche si unirono assaporando il desiderio del mattino.

Le mani di Carol strinsero dolcemente le natiche di Therese la cui bocca si aprì in un profondo gemito alla spinta decisa.

“Voglio un nome" ripeté girando Therese sulla schiena

“Mai, nemmeno sotto tortura!” disse la giovane ansimando per l l’eccitazione.

“Bene l’hai voluto tu” disse Carol stuzzicando il ventre della donna con mille baci, leccando fra i ricci profumati in superficie, accarezzando i seni eretti per poi allentare la presa.

“Carol" disse la bruna “così non vale! Non puoi torturarmi così!” disse inarcando i fianchi in cerca di un più profondo contatto.

“Cosa vuoi di più? L’insolenza paga mia cara!”

“Carol ti prego" 

“Cosa vuoi angelo mio" disse alzando lo sguardo verso gli occhi verdi supplichevoli

“Voglio sentirti, voglio il tuo amore, voglio te, solo te e nessun altro “ disse fra i gemiti d’amore

La bionda si accese di lussuria e iniziò a approfondire i suoi baci, leccando e succhiando fino a quando Therese non gridò più volte il suo nome raggiungendo il piacere.

“Carol….e solo Carol….e il mio amore" disse Therese coprendo il viso della bionda di baci recuperando il respiro.

“Sai che hai un sapore dolce, e quelle tue fossette: saranno la mia morte!!!!”

Therese rise, alzandosi.

“Dove stai andando?” Carol le chiese 

“In bagno, vorrei fare una doccia" disse e si alzò avvolgendosi nel lenzuolo 

Carol afferrò un lembo del tessuto e la bloccò.

“Non ti sembra assurdo coprirti dopo quello che abbiamo fatto?”

“Adesso è giorno e mi vergogno” disse Therese. Non aveva mai girato in casa nuda e poi davanti alla donna che amava.

“Lascia che ti guardi" disse la bionda

“Carol non ha senso, mi vergogno” disse arrossendo

“Voglio vederti nuda alla luce del sole" disse mettendo il broncio

Therese voleva compiacere Carol ma non era mai stata così audace, non si considerava bella e poi soprattutto dinnanzi a una dea greca come Carol.

Aprì il lenzuolo che le circondava il corpo e senza toglierlo del tutto espose i suoi seni all'aria.

“Ho avuto una educazione cattolica……. mi hanno cresciuto le suore…..” disse senza guardare Carol come per giustificare il suo pudore e un timido sorriso apparve

Carol osservava ogni curva, ogni linea perfetta ma soprattutto il rosso vivo delle guance e quelle fossette. 

Si alzò e si avvicinò alla giovane, gettò il lenzuolo via e le sussurrò abbracciandola “sei perfetta" e la baciò con passione.

Richard si svegliò con un gran mal di testa ancora steso sul divanetto del privé. La bocca impastata e gli occhi ancora assonnati. 

Ricordava che stava festeggiando in compagnia di Therese e di Carol Ross ma non ricordava come fosse finita la serata. 

Si stiracchiò e si alzo. Le gambe ancora indolenzite dalla posizione scomoda. Barcollò per qualche passo, preso ancora dalla sbornia quando intravide Genevieve ancora in compagnia di Abby.

“Hey, avete visto Therese?” chiese con voce incerta.

“E’ andata con Carol a comprare il vestito per la festa” disse Abby “non ti ricordi né abbiamo parlato ieri sera”

Lui non era in grado di ricordare nulla al riguardo ma non voleva fare la figura del cretino “Oh, si ora ricordo. Sarebbero andate stamattina” disse per recuperare

“Sei uno straccio Richard, ma dove sei stato?” chiese Harge che arrivò al locale 

“Ho dormito al club. Sono stato con Carol Ross e Abby Gerhard tutta la serata” disse voltandosi verso Abby come per dare conferma

“Si, abbiamo festeggiato tutta la serata” disse Abby per rassicurare l’uomo

“Bene, mi fa piacere” disse Harge pregustando i guadagni.

“Carol ci ha invitato alla sua festa di compleanno” disse il ragazzo allo zio

“Davvero, o eri ubriaco?” disse guardando Abby

“Confermo” rispose la donna “Carol era venuta per parlarti ma ha trovato solo Richard”

“Sono contento. Alle feste dei Ross c’è solo gente che conta. Quindi nuovi affari.” Disse sorridendo

“Bravo hai seguito il mio consiglio devi essere amico di quella donna” disse al nipote.

“Si, zio. Therese è diventata una sua buona amica”

“Direi più che amiche” disse Abby ridacchiando. Genevieve le diede una gomitata per fermare i suoi commenti che potevano far insospettire i due uomini.

“Signorina Gerhard, stasera se vorrete sarete mia ospite, insieme alla signorina Ross naturalmente” disse Harge

“Naturalmente” disse la donna e si salutarono.

Si prepararono per lasciare la camera, inebriate ancora dal profumo del loro amore. Therese prese la mano di Carol e le disse: “Ti prego non una parola con Richard”

“Therese sai bene che non puoi continuare a mentire, aggiusterò tutto non preoccuparti”

“Carol, non voglio che ti facciano del male”

“E io non voglio che ci separino” disse la bionda avvicinandosi per ottenere un altro bacio.

“E se ci scoprissero ora” disse Therese

“E allora? Stiamo uscendo da un albergo. Vedendomi con una bella donna, cosa credi che pensino?”

“Vieni spesso qui in dolce compagnia?” disse irritata

“Venivo qui prima di conoscerti. Ora ci sei solo tu nei miei pensieri” disse Carol “La mia vita dopo Mia è stata piena di eccessi e il sesso con quelle donne serviva solo per dimenticare il passato e non pensare”

“E quella Emma?” Therese chiese abbassando gli occhi pensierosa

“Emma è la preferita di mia madre, la candidata ideale che dovrebbe cambiarmi la vita” disse ridendo

“Tutto questo non è divertente Carol! Io come dovrei sentirmi?” 

“Come la donna che ho scelto e che non deve temere nulla” disse raccogliendo il corpo della ragazza in un tenero abbraccio “tu sei la donna che amo e nessuno potrà mai dividerci” disse baciandola.

Uscirono dalla camera e nella hall incrociarono non vista Emma che le guardò incuriosita. 

Si avvicinò al concierge che prontamente disse: “Miss Brown cosa posso fare per lei?”

“La signorina Ross ha pernottato qui con l’amica?”

“Signorina vige la privacy, non posso…..”

La donna aprì la borsa e posò sul banco una banconota da 50 dollari e attese guardandolo negli occhi.

L’uomo continuò: “Mi mette in imbarazzo, non posso…” ma prese subito la banconota, girò il libro delle presenze alla pagina del giorno prima e si girò di schiena.

Emma guardò l’elenco e trovò il nome di Carol Ross, poi chiese: “e la donna che è con lei, chi è?”

“Non prendiamo mai per Miss Ross il nome delle amiche che l’accompagnano, non so cosa dirle”

Emma s’irritò alla vista delle due che si tenevano per mano e andò via per non essere vista.

“Chissà se Richard si sarà svegliato?” chiese la giovane “chiederà della mia assenza”

“Nient’affatto. Ho detto a Abby che saremmo andate a fare shopping per la festa”

Proprio in quel momento il cellulare di Carol suonò.

“Ciao, stavamo parlando proprio di te”

“Devo crederti? Penso che avrai avuto altre cose da fare nelle ultime ore”

Carol rise di gusto. 

“E sento che ora sei felice” disse l’amica.

“Si, lo sono.” Disse accarezzando la guancia di Therese 

“Richard si è svegliato?” 

“Si. Non ricordava nulla. Gli ho riferito che eravate fuori a fare acquisti, come d’accordo”

“Bene, così abbiamo tutto il giorno per stare insieme”

“Ah, siamo state invitate ad una serata gratuita al club stasera, cerca di non mancare”

“Va bene. Adesso lasciami andare ho cose più divertenti da fare che parlare di quel bulletto”

“lo immagino” e rise “Salutami Therese”

“Certo”

“Abby ti saluta. Richard sa che stiamo in giro per fare shopping, quindi non hai da preoccuparti”

“Si, ma davvero dovrei comprarmi un vestito” disse Therese “non ho nulla per l’occasione”

“Non preoccuparti rimediamo subito” e la trascinò alla boutique dell’albergo.

“Carol, questo non è il posto in cui io possa acquistare qualcosa” disse Therese in imbarazzo.

Entrarono nella boutique. Il direttore riconobbe subito Carol e si presentò alle due donne.

“Buongiorno signore, sono Teodore Rupert direttore di questa boutique, in cosa posso essere utile?”

“Buongiorno, credo che io non debba presentarmi” disse Carol

“Assolutamente. Vogliate solo dirmi in cosa posso servirvi”

“Bene abbiamo bisogno di fare acquisti per un galà importante per cui vorremmo spendere una cifra considerevole per trovare qualcosa di adatto”

“Siete nel posto giusto. Vi mostreremo i capi più esclusivi; anche se sarà difficile eguagliare la vostra bellezza” disse per compiacere Carol.

Carol si avvicinò a Theodore: non è me che devi adulare Teo, ma lei” disse “È lei che devi assecondare, no me.”

L’uomo si mise all’opera chiamando i suoi assistenti.

Carol guardò Therese che si divertiva e ne fu felice.

Therese non era mai stata in una boutique, soprattutto non poteva permettersi di comprare nulla, ma ciò che la rendeva felice era che quelle attenzioni erano da parte di Carol.

Indossò diversi abiti e Carol la esortò ad acquistarne più di uno. Scelse un abito Givenchy che non mostrò a Carol perché voleva fosse una sorpresa. 

La bionda rise alla richiesta di non vedere l l’abito ma pretese che comprasse lingerie adatta all'occasione che lei avrebbe dovuto visionare.

Therese arrossì, ma annuì felice che Carol non riuscisse a non pensare a lei sotto quel punto di vista.

Entrò nel camerino indossando del pizzo bianco e arrossì nel vedersi allo specchio. 

Era un completo molto audace ( il bra a balconcino sosteneva e mostrava il seno in un vedo non vedo di pizzo dando un aspetto più appetibile al suo petto; e il perizoma a stento copriva le sue nudità scoprendo le natiche sode), era in contrasto col colore bianco che sottolineava l’aspetto giovanile e innocente della ragazza.

Carol da fuori esortava la giovane a mostrarsi. Therese fece capolino coprendo il corpo con la tenda del camerino. “non posso certo uscire così, mi vergogno “ disse alla bionda. 

Carol rise di gusto poi si rivolse ai commessi che attendevano “vorremmo un po’ di privacy, dovreste allontanarvi e diciamo tornare fra una 15 di minuti"

Teodore fece un cenno ai suoi e tutti si dileguarono.

“Cara ora puoi uscire" disse rivolta a Therese 

Therese aprì la tenda mostrandosi in tutto il suo splendore.

Lo sguardo di Carol abbracciò il corpo della giovane donna scrutando soddisfatta le sue nudità 

“Angelo sei stupenda" disse avvicinandosi alla giovane

Pose le sue mani sui fianchi di Therese e la strinse a sé, baciandola sul collo.

“Carol, non possiamo” Sussurrò all’orecchio della donna

“Lasciami fare, non verrà nessuno”

“Qualcuno potrebbe sentirci" disse ansimando per i tocchi caldi della donna

“È te che voglio sentire Therese, lascia che ti assaggi" e si inginocchiò dinnanzi alla sua amata.

Alzò gli occhi per guardare Therese e osservare la sua eccitazione mentre accarezzava il tessuto con le dita “sei già così bagnata, per me?” chiese dando un bacio sul pizzo.

Therese ansimò per il piacere del tocco e intrecciò le sue dita nei capelli della bionda

“Non ancora mia cara” disse alzandosi strisciando il suo corpo con quello della giovane

Baciò il seno esposto e con una mano alzò la gamba di Therese e la portò dietro il suo fianco

“Carol così mi stai uccidendo!” disse

“Non hai detto che non devono sentirci?” Le rispose con un sorriso

“Mi vuoi far rimanere così? Lascia almeno che mi soddisfi da sola" disse con un fil di voce non riuscendo più a resistere al calore che sentiva fra le gambe

“Ferma con le mani" disse “solo io posso accedere a questo paradiso!” disse continuando a stimolare la donna con le dita

“Carol non posso più…..”

La bionda le strappò il perizoma ormai fradicio.

Con un fremito Therese si inarcò sul corpo della bionda che finalmente placò il suo desiderio penetrandola con le dita

Therese non riuscì più a domare il piacere e arrivò gridando il nome del suo amore.

“Non dovevamo essere tranquilli?” Carol disse dopo averla baciata teneramente sulla bocca.

“Sei tremenda….ma ti amo" rispose la giovane ricambiando i baci.

Carol l’aiutò a ricomporsi. Uscirono dal camerino. Teodore le accolse con un sorriso come se non avesse sentito nulla ma Therese si sentì comunque in imbarazzo.

“Consegna a casa mia e saldo sul mio conto personale” disse Carol senza scomporsi.

“Si signora. Spero che sia stato tutto di vostro gradimento” disse compiaciuto

Carol guardò Therese “più che soddisfatte, vero cara?” sorridendole

Therese annuì in imbarazzo ma le sorrise felice.


	11. Capitolo 11

“Bentornate” disse Abby vedendo Carol e Therese entrare al Circolo per pranzare

“Ciao Abby, non avevamo deciso di pranzare insieme?” disse Carol per prenderla in giro

“Certo, ma come si erano messe le cose credevo che foste scappate insieme” disse ridendo

“E’ un’idea. Non mi dispiacerebbe” disse la bionda guardando Therese

Genevieve le raggiunse e fu ben felice di vedere le due donne raggianti.

“Vedo che vi siete chiarite” disse rivolgendosi a Therese

La giovane annuì sfoggiando un dolce sorriso.

“E siamo pure tanto affamate” disse Carol

Si sedettero e ordinarono il pranzo.

Dopo poco Emma entrò nella sala e vide il quartetto che pranzava e Carol che teneva ancora la mano di quella giovane nella sua. Decise di indagare. Si avvicinò al loro tavolo.

“Buongiorno Carol, è un piacere vederti al Circolo” 

“Buongiorno a te Emma, abbiamo appena finito di ordinare, se vuoi unirti a noi sei la benvenuta” rispose la bionda gentilmente.

Therese allontanò la mano da quella della bionda sperando che Emma non avesse visto; ma il gesto non sfuggì alla donna.

“Non credo di conoscere le vostre amiche” disse “Io sono Emma, Emma Brown”

“Si, hai ragione.” Disse Carol tranquilla “Lei è Therese, Therese Belivet una mia cara amica e lei è Genevieve Cantrell”

“Una mia conquista” disse Abby per irritare la donna

Genevieve rise a quella affermazione, mentre Emma si irritò.

“Non sapevo ci fossero nuovi soci al Circolo” disse per sottolineare la loro estrazione sociale.

“Sono nostre ospiti” disse Carol e raccolse nuovamente la mano di Therese per sottolineare l’affetto che provava per lei.

“Capisco. Sono fortunate, al Circolo non si entra se non come ospiti o per lo status sociale” disse rivolgendosi a Therese

“Conosciamo le regole del Circolo, come tu dovresti sapere che tutti dipendono dalla famiglia Ross ” disse sorridendo Abby

Emma non commentò e si rivolse a Carol: “Spero di rivederti presto, dobbiamo approfondire il discorso dell’altro giorno”

Carol rise di gusto “Credo ci rivedremo alla mia festa” disse senza aggiungere altro

“Buon proseguimento” e si allontanò ondeggiando sui suoi tacchi a spillo.

“Hey, Carol sta ondeggiando per te” disse Abby ridendo

Carol osservò la donna che si voltò sorniona ma non batté ciglio.

Therese allontanò la mano dalla bionda imbronciata.

“Non devi essere gelosa di Emma, non c’è nulla fra di noi”

“Ma le piacerebbe!”

“Ma non piacerebbe a me” disse baciandole il palmo della mano.

“Harge è entusiasta di venire alla tua festa” disse Abby

“Ci credo conoscerà nuovi clienti e quindi ci saranno nuovi guadagni” disse Carol

“E’ una festa di compleanno?” chiese Genevieve

“Si ma è invitato mezzo paese” disse Abby ridendo

“i tuoi genitori non obietteranno che ci hai invitato?” chiese Therese preoccupata

“E’ la mia festa, posso invitare chi voglio” disse Carol sorridendole

“Certo Linda non sarà felice quando vi vedrà insieme” disse Abby

“Dovrà accettarlo” disse Carol determinata

“In teoria Therese sarà con Richard” disse Genevieve

“Verrà con lui, poi sarà con me” disse Carol

“Sei troppo ottimista” disse Therese “non mi lascerà andare così facilmente.”

“Non preoccuparti so cosa fare” disse Carol

E brindarono al loro successo.

Therese e Genevieve tornarono al club, avrebbero visto le ragazze più tardi.

“Therese, finalmente sei tornata” esordì Richard 

“Si, ho fatto shopping con Carol come avevamo deciso”

“Bene, cosa hai comprato di bello?” chiese curioso

“Consegneranno nei prossimi giorni” 

“Wow, sei andata in una boutique”

“Si. Carol ha insistito perché comprassi un bel vestito per l’occasione”

“Quanto ti è costato?”

“In realtà è stato un suo regalo”

“Siete diventate buone amiche”

“Si” disse Therese senza guardarlo. Aveva paura che potesse capire che fossero più che amiche visto che stava arrossendo ripensando al giorno trascorso insieme a lei.

“Carol sei pronta per il grande evento?” chiese Linda sorridendo

“Ti riferisci alla mia festa?” chiese Carol

“Si, certo. Ho invitato diverse personalità spero che ti divertirai e sarai socievole”

“Mamma a cosa o a chi ti riferisci?” chiese alzando le sopracciglia, sapendo già la risposta.

“Verrà Emma naturalmente e vorrei che tu fossi gentile con lei e pensassi ad un eventuale futuro insieme” 

“Mamma non farti illusioni, non è con lei che voglio passare il mio futuro. Ma sarò gentile”

“Carol dimmi la verità, c’è qualcuno nella tua vita?”

“Si. Ma non è il momento di parlarne” disse per evitare altri problemi e fece per andarsene.

“Carol aspetta. Dobbiamo parlare.”

“Domani ora devo prepararmi per uscire”

“Ma se sei appena rientrata” disse Linda sorpresa

“La notte è giovane e io lo sono di più” disse la bionda salutandola

“Buonasera, belle donne” disse Abby entrando nel privé, mentre Genevieve attendeva il suo arrivo.

Carol era appena arrivata e già sorseggiava il suo bourbon preferito.

Ellene serviva i liquori. Mancava solo Therese.

Harge entrò raggiante salutando tutte poi si rivolse a Carol: “Richard mi ha detto che ci hai invitato alla tua festa, sono felice del tuo invito. Stasera offre la casa”

“Bene, ma Richard e Therese non ci faranno compagnia?”

“Certo, fra poco saranno qui”

Dopo poco Therese entrò seguita da Richard. 

“Buonasera” disse la giovane sorridendo

“Ciao Therese” disse Abby

“Stasera dobbiamo festeggiare, mio zio non è sempre così generoso da offrire liquori a tutti” disse ridendo

“Lo faremo” rispose Carol porgendogli da bere.

La serata continuava tranquillamente fino a quando Richard volle ballare con Therese

“Piccola vieni, balliamo” disse rivolgendosi alla giovane

“Richard non mi va” 

“E no, stasera dobbiamo divertirci” la prese per il braccio e la trascinò in pista.

Carol stava per intervenire ma Abby la fermò con la mano.

I due iniziarono a danzare, Richard iniziò a stringere Therese a sé.

Carol non poteva vedere quel bulletto che abbracciava la sua Therese. Iniziò ad agitarsi. 

Ellene cercò di distrarla. “Carol stanno solo ballando” le disse per calmarla.

Ma Richard iniziò a palpare il sedere della giovane e a baciarle il collo.

Carol non ci vide più e si alzò di scatto per raggiungerli. Therese vedendo Carol avvicinarsi visibilmente irritata spinse via Richard dicendogli: “Sai che non mi piacciono le effusioni in pubblico”

Il ragazzo perse l’equilibrio e cadde a terra, ma si rialzò subito.

“Therese, tesoro perdonami. Dai torna a ballare” 

Therese andò nel bagno delle signore. 

“Non preoccuparti, ci penso io” disse Carol a Richard, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

Entrò nel bagno e trovò Therese che l’aspettava.

“Therese tutto bene?” chiese avvicinandosi alla giovane

“Non devi fare così, Carol”

“E’ più forte di me non riesco a vedervi insieme. Se penso che potrebbe toccarti…..” disse irritandosi “Dimmi ci ha provato?”

“Carol, sarà meglio che tu torni a casa….” Disse Therese per non continuare il discorso

Carol la prese fra le braccia e la strinse forte.

“Tu sei mia e di nessun altro” disse baciandole il collo “Voglio fare l’amore con te ora e ogni giorno della mia vita” 

Le loro effusioni furono interrotte da Abby.

“Ehi, ehi, state calme, fa un po’ troppo caldo qui dentro!” Disse “e poi potrebbe entrare qualcuno e vi scoprirebbero”

“Va bene Abby, credo che la serata sia finita qui. Dovresti accompagnare Carol a casa.”

“Non ho bisogno della balia. Ho bisogno che tu venga con me” disse guardandola supplichevole.

“Domani. Domani verrò da te ma ora è meglio che tu vada. Ti prometto che terrò a bada Richard”

“Promesso? Ti aspetto domani per pranzo, va bene?” disse la bionda dandole un ultimo bacio.

Therese annuì sorridendole.

L’indomani Carol si svegliò di buon ora e si presentò in casa dei suoi genitori per fare colazione.

“Buongiorno” disse salutando sia Linda che John.

“Che piacevole sorpresa” disse Linda “ a cosa dobbiamo l’onore?”

“Mamma sono venuta per parlare con papà.” Disse Carol guardando il padre che sollevo gli occhi dal giornale per incontrare quelli della figlia.

“Deve essere importante se sei caduta dal letto di prima mattina” disse John chiudendo il giornale. “Bene, ti ascolto”

“No. Non qui vorrei parlarti nello studio, si tratta di lavoro e non voglio annoiare la mamma”

Linda arricciò il naso intuendo che la figlia stesse mentendo ma non obiettò.

Il padre si alzò e entrambi si rinchiusero nello studio. 

“Ora che siamo qui dimmi cosa ti preoccupa” disse John conoscendo sua figlia.

“Voglio cedere quote del mio patrimonio a Harge Aird” disse andando subito al sodo

“Cosa? Per quale motivo?” chiese John preoccupato

“Ho degli affari da concludere e voglio negoziare e solo così otterrò quello che voglio”

“Non sei molto chiara Carol, che succede? Non ti starà ricattando?”

“Non me direttamente. Devo risolvere una situazione che mi sta a cuore” si accese una sigaretta e si avvicinò alla finestra. “mi sono innamorata”

John rimase stupito per la rilevazione di Carol anche perché non parlava molto con lui soprattutto del suo privato.

“Se devi arrivare a intaccare il tuo patrimonio per questo vuol dire che lui o lei non appartiene al nostro ceto sociale”

“E’ una lei. E Harge la tiene in pugno. Se non faccio qualcosa sarà espulsa dal paese o sposerà quel bulletto del nipote”

“E lei ti ama?” chiese guardandola negli occhi.

Carol spense la sigaretta lanciando in aria l’ultima boccata. Se non fosse così sarà la mia rovina.

“Non voglio entrare nei tuoi affari di cuore, voglio che tu sia felice ma mi sembra una mossa avventata. Lascia che io indaghi e cerchi un’altra soluzione. Se poi non ci sarà altro da fare potrai muoverti come vorrai. Anche se tua madre non sarà felice della tua scelta, perciò sarà bene che lei non sappia nulla per il momento”

“Bene, sapevo che potevo contare su di te e sulla tua discrezione.” 

“Carol”

“Si?”

“Questa donna verrà alla tua festa?” chiese curioso

“Si, certo” disse raggiante

“Com’è?” 

“Un angelo, gettato fuori dallo spazio....”


	12. Capitolo 12

“Carol, vieni guarda chi è venuta a trovarci” disse Linda mentre sorseggiava il suo tè.

“Emma, buongiorno” disse Carol per essere gentile 

“Carol, buongiorno. Sono venuta per invitarti a pranzo, un nuovo ristorante ha aperto in centro e ho pensato….”

“E’ stato un pensiero gentile il tuo ma sono impegnata per pranzo, sarà per la prossima volta” disse Carol che desiderava solo andar via.

“Resta con noi per un po’” disse la madre “Vuoi un cappuccino?” 

“No, ma prenderò un caffè” disse Carol per compiacere la madre

“Hai già scelto il vestito che indosserai per la tua festa?” chiese Emma

“No, non ancora.” Disse Carol

“Il mio sarà cobalto e speravo che anche tu scegliessi un colore che si avvicinasse al mio” disse guardandola negli occhi.

“Emma, non amo fare queste cose….”

“Ti dispiace la mia compagnia, Carol?” chiese in modo diretto la donna

Carol guardò la madre come per rimproverarla di aver dato finte speranze alla loro ospite.

“No. Ma sono uno spirito libero e non credo che mi legherò presto a qualcuno.”

“Carol devi cercare di essere di nuovo felice” disse Linda

“Ci sto provando, mamma credimi. Ora devo andare vi auguro una buona giornata” e si alzò per andar via.

“Carol…..” la richiamò inutilmente Linda

“Non preoccuparti Linda, vedrai che riuscirò a farle cambiare idea”

“Ne sarei felice” disse Linda bevendo il suo tè

“Conosci una donna che si chiama Therese, Therese Belivet?” chiese Emma

“Si. E’ un’amica di Carol. Una giovane piena di problemi che lei cerca di aiutare”

“Non ha interesse per lei”

“Mi ha assicurato di no”

“Non ne sono sicura. L’altro giorno uscivano insieme da un albergo”

“Cosa? Non può essere” disse Linda alzandosi in piedi

“Sai cosa provo per tua figlia e mi metterei da parte se lei si avvicinasse a una donna degna di lei, ma non credo che questa Therese sia alla sua altezza.”

“Certo che no. E’ una cameriera con cui si diverte suppongo. Non preoccuparti indagherò sulla faccenda. Tu sei la donna adatta per mia figlia e lei dovrà capirlo in un modo o nell’altro.” Disse per compiacere la sua ospite che rimase soddisfatta della sua risposta.

Carol andò a lavoro e poi a prendere Therese.

Vedendola uscire dal club, accostò l’auto al marciapiede e esordì: “Buongiorno signorina, permette una preghiera?”

“Carol, ma non dovevamo vederci a casa tua per pranzo?” chiese illuminando il suo viso con un raggiante sorriso.

“Si, ma ho deciso di passarti a prendere, l’attesa mi stava uccidendo. Sali.”

Therese si voltò indietro sperando che nessuno la vedesse ma Richard era alla finestra e osservò tutta la scena.

Therese salì in auto e Carol raccolse il suo viso fra le mani poggiando le sue labbra su quelle della giovane assaporando la sua bocca di fragola.

Il ragazzo si irritò e scese di corsa per raggiungerle ma ormai l’auto era andata.

Prese a calci il bidone della spazzatura, mentre una donna gli si avvicinò

“E’ lei Richard Semco?” chiese togliendosi gli occhiali da sole 

“Si. Sono io , lei chi è? Cosa vuole?”

“Sono un’amica e voglio aiutarla. Dove possiamo parlare”

“Venga” disse il ragazzo affascinato dalla bellezza e eleganza della donna.

“Carol, non dovevamo pranzare?” disse Therese ridendo per le effusioni di Carol.

Non entrarono nemmeno in casa che Carol spinse Therese al muro e iniziò a baciarle il collo.

“Certo, come puoi vedere ho una certa fame” esordì fra un bacio e l’altro.

Therese iniziò a sbottonare i pantaloni della bionda che si arrotolarono intorno alle sue caviglie. Carol sorrise per la sua iniziativa.

Ad ogni bacio seguì la perdita di un indumento fino ad arrivare alla camera da letto dove entrambe ormai completamente nude si ritrovarono avvinghiate una al corpo dell’altra.

La stanza si riempì dei loro gemiti ed entrambe si fermarono solo dopo aver raggiunto il piacere.

“Se continuiamo così, mangeremo per cena!” disse Therese

“Ti stai lamentando di me?”

“Come potrei? Sei un’amante attento” disse Therese arrossendo.

Carol le sorrise e esordì “ sono tutta appiccicosa, sarà il caso di fare un bagno, vieni”

Si avviarono nella camera da bagno. La stanza era grande e la vasca spaziosa, adatta per due.

Restarono nude mentre la vasca si riempiva e il vapore inondava la stanza che ora profumava di lavanda.

Therese entrò per prima e Carol si posizionò al lato opposto della vasca. La giovane allungò un piede tra le gambe della bionda accarezzandole i riccioli biondi, le grandi labbra e il clitoride con l’alluce.

Carol le sorrise “sei un bel stuzzichino” disse baciandole le dita e succhiando la pelle umida. Il viso della bionda si accese e il suo respiro divenne sempre più veloce.

Therese si avvicinò posizionandosi al fianco della donna riprendendo ad accarezzarle il pube. Carol non potè più resistere si aggrappò alla mano della sua giovane amante ansimando fino a quando Therese non la riempì con due dita stimolandola e giunse all’estremo piacere.

“Sei sorprendente” disse riprendendo fiato.

“Sei così eccitante che quasi non mi riconosco, non sai cosa mi fai” confessò la giovane “Non mi sono mai sentita così”

Carol la baciò teneramente “Andiamo, è ora di pranzare sul serio, voglio portarti in un bel posto”

Si alzarono e si rivestirono uscendo mano nella mano dall’edificio.

Linda le sorprese guardando fuori dalla finestra e capì che Carol era ormai presa dalla giovane cameriera più di quanto volesse farle credere.

Emma era riuscita nel suo intento, aveva ingaggiato Richard affinché Carol odiasse Therese, e c’era solo un modo per poter arrivare al suo scopo; e Richard fu ben felice di aiutare la donna e fare un po’ di soldi extra.

Carol portò Therese in una pizzeria vicino alla sua ditta dove era conosciuta.

Dall’aspetto molto spartano il locale era piccolo ma ben tenuto.

Il proprietario Cesare subito riconobbe Carol e le andò incontro per salutarla.

“Miss Carol è un piacere rivederla, è da un po’ che non veniva a trovarci”

“Hai proprio ragione Cesare, sono stata molto impegnata e poi la mia ragazza mi ha fatto penare; mi ha tolto il sonno e la fame” disse presentandogli Therese

Therese arrossì ma fu felice di fare la conoscenza dell’uomo che fu molto gentile con loro.

Pranzarono con un’ottima pizza Margherita e una birra italiana e trascorsero le successive ore chiacchierando amorevolmente ignare di ciò che stava per accadere.

Il cellulare di Carol suonò. E lei rispose prontamente: “Ciao, sono a pranzo, di cosa si tratta?”

Era suo padre che voleva parlarle e le chiedeva un incontro al più presto.

“Bene, sono qui vicino se vuoi posso venire fra poco” disse intuendo che si trattava della questione riguardante Therese “D’accordo ci vediamo a breve” sorrise alla giovane che  
aveva atteso che terminasse la chiamata.

“Tutto bene? Devi andar via?” chiese un po’ delusa.

“Si, ho un incontro importante con mio padre, ma se vuoi puoi accompagnarmi così potrò presentarti” disse sorridendole.

“Carol non sono pronta per un incontro con tuo padre, soprattutto fino a quando le cose non si risolveranno con gli Aird” disse preoccupata.

Carol le prese la mano “Non preoccuparti risolverò ogni cosa e potremo stare insieme alla luce del sole”

Therese ricambiò il gesto con un sorriso che lasciava intravedere quelle preziose fossette che Carol amava tanto.

Carol pagò il conto, salutarono Cesare ma, prima di andar via, entrò nella porta magazzino del locale.

“Carol, questa non è l’uscita!” disse Therese trascinata dalla bionda

“Shhhh, fa silenzio, voglio solo salutarti come si deve” e la prese fra le braccia baciandola.

Therese raccolse le labbra della bionda nelle sue e si abbandonò alla sua stretta.

“Carol, così mi togli il respiro” ansimò tornando in sé

“Tu sei il mio ossigeno Therese, non potrei più vivere senza di te”

“Sarà bene andar via o daremo spettacolo e poi tuo padre ti aspetta” disse la giovane riprendendosi 

Carol rise all’imbarazzo della sua ragazza per poi uscire sotto gli occhi di Cesare che aveva intuito la situazione e le salutò scuotendo la mano in un saluto.

“Carol, avevi ragione, Harge Aird tiene in pugno la signorina Belivet. Ha conoscenze nell’ufficio Immigrazione, ci lavora suo cugino e non credo che mollerà l’osso se non vuole Harge, per cui dovrai agire accontentando la sua sete di denaro”

“Ero sicura che potesse agire indisturbato, anche gli altri suoi dipendenti sono per la maggior parte immigrati sottopagati e sfruttati. Usa il potere del cugino per i suoi scopi. Non credo che si lascerà corrompere col denaro” disse la donna

“Non preoccuparti, organizzeremo un incontro con lui domattina e vedremo quali sono le sue richieste, poi deciderai se ne varrà la pena”

“Darei ogni mio avere per Therese” disse apertamente 

“Carol non essere avventata, lascia trattare me”

“D’accordo” disse la donna “ma non accetterò alcun compromesso, dovrà essere libera da alcun legame”

“Certo. Lo farò contattare subito. Non recarti al club stasera lascia che si danni per sapere il motivo dell’incontro, dobbiamo prenderlo alla sprovvista”

“Va bene” fece per andarsene ma prima di aprire la porta si voltò un’ultima volta verso suo padre e disse: ”Papà, grazie di tutto”

John annuì e poi le disse “ora togliti dai piedi che ho da fare” e tornò alle sue scartoffie.

Carol gli sorrise e andò via.


	13. Capitolo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusatemi se posto solo ora ma sono stata occupata a scrivere una nuova storia che mi aveva preso e che posterò dopo questa.  
> Spero comunque che vi piaccia e che vogliate commentare.

“Therese, ti cercavo” disse Richard sorridendo alla donna.

“Sono andata a pranzo con Carol” disse la giovane con entusiasmo

“Ormai passi più tempo con lei che con me” disse per metterla alla prova

“C’è una festa fra pochi giorni e mi sta aiutando ad essere all’altezza dell’evento” si giustificò.

“Sarà un grande evento in effetti. Dovrai aiutarmi a scegliere un abito. Oggi accompagnerai me a fare shopping” 

“D’accordo” disse seccata.

“Usciremo per le 17 p.m. e poi andremo a cena insieme”

“Dovrei lavorare stasera” disse Therese per evitare di cenare con lui e rivedere Carol che sarebbe venuta sicuramente al club.

“Non preoccuparti, sei o non sei la ragazza del titolare. Vedi essere la mia ragazza ha i suoi vantaggi”

Therese non lo contradisse.

Uscirono insieme e Therese lo aiutò negli acquisti poi Richard la portò a mangiare in un ristorante vicino al mare.

Voleva che la donna si sentisse a suo agio e ordinò i suoi piatti preferiti con dello champagne.

“Therese ho pensato molto a noi. Ho deciso che dovremmo anticipare il nostro matrimonio” disse versando lo champagne.

“Perché? Voglio dire non dobbiamo affrettare le cose, vorrei che fosse tutto perfetto” farfugliò come scusa

“Non devi preoccuparti lo sarà ma dobbiamo affrettare le pratiche per l’ufficio immigrazione e poi non vedo l’ora di essere tuo marito” disse prendendole la mano.

Therese si rattristò a quell’idea e sperò in cuor suo che Carol riuscisse a liberarla da questo incubo.

“Non dimenticare che altrimenti dovrai tornare al tuo paese. Ma ciò non accadrà” disse sorridendole “Brindiamo al nostro futuro” e le sorrise.

Therese non riuscì a bere.

Carol era da poco arrivata al club, chiese esplicitamente di Therese.

“E’ uscita con Richard” disse Dannie versandole del bourbon

“Dove sono andati?” chiese

“Non sono certo la loro balia! Poi sono fidanzati saranno andati a spassarsela, Therese è un bel bocconcino!” disse ingenuamente

Carol lo gelò con uno sguardo, lanciò una manciata di soldi sul bancone e se ne andò irritata.

Harge si avvicinò al bancone “Cosa voleva Carol Ross” chiese a Dannie

“Bere… e ha chiesto di Therese” disse senza pensare

“Sta diventando un problema questa sua ossessione per quella ragazza” 

“Ti hanno cercato” disse Dannie

“Chi?” chiese

Un ragazzo ha lasciato questo biglietto per te.

Harge lo prese e lo aprì. Era la richiesta per un appuntamento con John Ross per l’indomani presso la sua ditta.

“Cosa vorrà da me?” pensò senza potersi dare una spiegazione.

Therese e Richard tornarono al club.

Richard era su di giri per la sua bella serata, mentre Therese non vedeva l’ora di tornare al suo appartamento e chiamare Carol.

A un certo punto Richard la strinse fra le braccia e spingendola sul muro la baciò.

Therese cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa ma non vi riuscì. Lampi di luce inondarono il corridoio ma la giovane non capì nel trambusto di cosa si trattasse. Richard sciolse il bacio, continuando la scia di baci sul collo della ragazza.

“Richard, lasciami o grido” disse cercando di spostare l’uomo che la inchiodava al muro col suo corpo.

“Mia cara, mi stai facendo impazzire!” e cercò di sollevare la gonna e arrivare con la mano al centro della giovane.

Therese non ebbe più esitazioni, lo colpì con una brusca ginocchiata all’inguine e il giovane non potè far altro che piegarsi in due urlando dal dolore.

“Non ti ho dato alcun permesso di palparmi e non voglio che mi tocchi” gridò entrando in camera e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

“Puttana, presto avrò la mia vendetta!” poi si girò verso il corridoio dove un ragazzo era in piedi con una macchina fotografica.

“Tommy sei riuscito a scattare le foto?” chiese ancora dolorante

“Si signore. Sono stato così bravo che non mi ha neppure visto” esordì il ragazzo

“Bene. Devo averle per domani” disse con un ghigno.

Carol tornò a casa e chiamò Abby e le raccontò ogni cosa.

“Credi che accetterà la tua proposta? Harge è un uomo senza scrupoli” disse Abby

“Ma è anche un uomo ambizioso e i soldi sono c’ho che più ama al mondo” disse Carol

“E che mi dici di Richard?”

“Richard è un bulletto, non ama Therese vuole solo averla, ma non glielo permetterò”

“Spero che le cose vadano come tu desideri”

“Se non sarà così, agirò in un altro modo”

“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese l’amica in apprensione

“Niente, non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene” e si salutarono.

L’indomani ci fu l’incontro tanto atteso.

John era alla sua scrivania seduto e Carol era in piedi accanto a lui.

“Quando arriverà, lascia parlare me e non lasciare che i tuoi sentimenti ti tradiscano, qualsiasi cosa dica”

“Certo, non sono un’ingenua” disse Carol fermamente.

“Signor Ross, il sigor Aird è qui e vorrebbe essere ricevuto” disse Claire la segretaria

“Fallo entrare e non passarmi alcuna telefonata, sarò molto occupato”

“Buongiorno signor Ross, buongiorno Carol” disse entrando e porgendo la mano a entrambi

“Buongiorno Harge” disse Carol

“Buongiorno Signor Aird” disse John per mantenere le distanze “si starà chiedendo il perché l’ho mandata a chiamare”

“In realtà ho una mezza idea ma preferisco che sia lei a dirmi la ragione della mia visita”

“Vorremmo fare un affare con lei” disse l’uomo accedendosi una sigaretta e offrendola anche all’uomo che rifiutò.

“Con me? Mi sembra un po’ strano. Non credo che abbiate bisogno del mio supporto nei vostri affari”

“Ma lei si. E lei ha qualcosa o meglio qualcuno di cui noi abbiamo bisogno”

Harge fece due più due e dopo aver riso apertamente esordì: “Therese. Therese Belivet”

Carol s’innervosì alla sua palese presa in giro ma non disse nulla come il padre le aveva chiesto.

“Si. La signorina Belivet è un’amica di mia figlia e vorremmo aiutarla”

“Lei già ha il mio aiuto e poi a breve si sposerà con mio nipote Richard” disse guardando la bionda per carpirne i pensieri.

“Sappiamo tutti che non è la soluzione ai suoi problemi e la ragazza non ha questo desiderio” disse senza scomporsi il padre di Carol.

“E cosa vorreste che facessi, che spezzassi il cuore di mio nipote per un vostro capriccio?” disse per arrivare alla reale proposta.

“Assolutamente. Richard è giovane avrà modo di rifarsi una vita con qualsiasi fanciulla lui voglia, anzi dopo la proposta che sto per farle credo che potrà ambire a qualche ragazza di buona famiglia”

“Di cosa parla?” chiese curioso Harge

“Se accettate le nostre condizioni, darò al ragazzo 500.000 $ , ma dovrà dimenticarsi della ragazza e non avere più contatti con lei o con mia figlia”

Harge saltò dalla sedia. “Voi ci regalereste 500.000 $ per quella ragazzina senza famiglia che sa fare solo la cameriera? Ti è proprio entrata nel sangue Carol!” disse deridendola

Carol batté forte la sua mano sul tavolo “Non ti permetto di parlare così di lei, né tantomeno criticare le mie decisioni”

“Calma, calma. Ero solo sorpreso da questa proposta, non volevo offendere nessuno. Non sapevo di avere accolto in casa mia la gallina dalle uova d’oro!”

“Ora basta” disse John “Hai tre giorni per pensarci e darci una risposta. Naturalmente dovrà avere la carta verde e tu sai già come ottenerla” disse alludendo alle losche conoscenze che aveva l’uomo.

“Certo, avrete tutto il pacchetto completo” disse con un sorriso

“Ah, non voglio che Richard si presenti alla mia festa, voglio solo Therese” disse Carol.

“Verrà accompagnata da te e ti darò i soldi a fine serata” disse John.

“Va bene, parlerò col ragazzo, ma come la prenderà la ragazza? In pratica la state comprando”

“Non dovrà sapere di questo accordo, saprai tu cosa dirle” disse John seccato

“Bene, credo che abbiamo finito, ora puoi lasciarci” disse Carol desiderosa di mandarlo via.

“Certamente, è stato un vero piacere venire a trovarvi” e li salutò.

“Credi che accetterà?” chiese Carol

“Certamente è così avido che non si farà sfuggire questa occasione” disse John “Stai tranquilla”

Harge tornò subito al club per incontrare Richard e raccontargli le novità e chiamò il cugino per ottenere subito la carta verde per Therese.

Entrando incontrò proprio la giovane “Therese, che bello incontrarti volevo proprio parlare con te, vieni nel mio ufficio”

“Signor Aird non ho ancora finito qui”

“Non preoccuparti, ho importanti notizie che ti riguardano” disse sorridendole

Therese lo seguì incuriosita

“Da oggi non voglio che tu lavori più al club” disse l’uomo

“Perché? Come posso ripagarla se non lavoro” chiese la giovane allarmata dalla notizia

“Non preoccuparti, mi ritengo più che soddisfatto, non hai alcun debito con me. Da oggi sei una donna libera”

“A cosa è dovuto questo cambiamento?” chiese Therese

“Hai fatto un buon lavoro e poi Richard ti vuole molto bene e non voglio che tu pensi che vogliamo sfruttarti”

“Signor Harge, io voglio bene a Richard ma come amico” disse sperando che la situazione col ragazzo si potesse risolvere con la sua confessione

“Richard vuole sposarti, non è anche un tuo desiderio?” disse conoscendo già la risposta

“In realtà io non voglio sposarlo ma lui non vuole saperne di lasciarmi andare, mi ha anche detto che se non lo sposo non solo mi manderà via ma farà del male alle persone a cui voglio bene” confessò

“Ti riferisci a Carol?” disse sorridendole

La ragazza non gli rispose, non sapeva se poteva fidarsi

“Therese non sono nato ieri, Carol non fa che chiedere di te e passa più tempo qui che a casa sua perché tu sei qui. E se due più due fa sempre quattro ho visto che a te la cosa non dispiace.”

Therese non ebbe il tempo di rispondergli, Richard entrò come una furia “Zio mi hai fatto chiamare? Cosa è successo Dannie mi ha detto che sei stato dai Ross”

“E’ stato da Carol?” chiese Therese

“Si, per alcuni affari, Therese ora lascia che parli con Richard. Hai il giorno libero, esci e vai a divertirti” le disse accompagnandola alla porta

“Zio ma che succede?” chiese Richard curioso

“Ho delle belle notizie per noi. John Ross ci ha offerto una cospicua cifra per lasciare libera la piccola Therese”

“E dovrei lasciarla a quella stronza di Carol? Non ci penso affatto” disse il ragazzo irritandosi

“Sei uno stupido. Quella ragazzina è la nostra gallina dalle uova d’oro. Sai quanto ci hanno offerto? 500.000 $ per non rivederla più e io non ho intenzione di rinunciare a questi soldi per un tuo capriccio”

“Ma zio mi hanno preso in giro” farfugliò il ragazzo

“Non mi frega niente se ti sei fatto rubare la polpetta dal piatto, voglio che tu la lasci immediatamente e non darai più fastidio a nessuna delle due”

“Quando avremo i soldi?”

“Dopo la festa, ma tu non verrai”

“Come, perché?” chiese il ragazzo

“E’ una delle condizioni che ci hanno imposto e tu farai ciò che io ti dico” 

“Quella stronza così l’avrà vinta?”

“Per 500.000 $ può chiederti anche di saltare nel fuoco per me. Hai capito? E non cercare di disubbidirmi”

“No zio” disse poco convinto ed uscì.

Diede un calcio ad una sedia e si avviò in sala.

Therese tornò in camera e nel corridoio incontrò Genevieve.

“Tutto bene cara? Dannie mi ha detto che Harge ti voleva nel suo ufficio” chiese

“Si va tutto bene. Anzi troppo bene” disse

“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese la donna

“Mi ha liberata dall’obbligo di ripagarlo e vuole che io sia libera e felice”

“Che cosa? Ma era ubriaco o cosa?”

“No. Era sobrio, ha avuto un incontro col padre di Carol ma non so cosa riguardasse” disse la ragazza

“Forse Carol è riuscita a farlo ragionare? O hanno risolto in un altro modo…..”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Mi dispiace Therese ma credo che abbiano dovuto dargli qualcosa in cambio per la tua libertà altrimenti Harge non ti avrebbe mai lasciato andare”

Therese rimase senza parole “Devo parlare con Carol” disse uscendo di corsa.

Carol era appena entrata al club con Abby.

“Carol dobbiamo parlare” disse Therese diretta

“Ciao, certo dimmi che succede?” disse la bionda

“Dovresti dimmelo tu, cosa succede” disse la giovane

“Non capisco cosa vuoi dire?”

“Harge mi ha detto che posso stare tranquilla e non dovrò più lavorare qui”

“E non sei contenta?”

“Ma so anche che ha parlato con te e con tuo padre”

“Therese ti ho già detto che non avrei permesso che ti ricattassero o ti allontanassero da me. Qual è il problema?”

“Come ci sei riuscita?” insistette la giovane

“Non ha importanza. Ora sei libera e puoi realizzare i tuoi sogni qui in America”

“Non direi libera” disse Richard entrando

“Cosa vuoi Richard, questa è una conversazione privata” disse Carol per mandarlo via

“Therese vuoi sapere cosa è successo. Sarò io a dirtelo” disse ridendo

“No Richard, smettila.” Disse Carol “Sei ubriaco e potresti pentirti di ciò che stai per dire”

Abby e Therese guardarono i due senza capire cosa volessero dire l’uno all’altro.

“E’ bene che sappia la verità” disse il ragazzo

“Non c’è nulla da sapere” disse Carol

“Therese ti hanno comprata.” Disse tutto d’un fiato mentre la bionda lo strattonava verso l’uscita

“Cosa?” disse Therese

“Si ti hanno comprata, daranno soldi a mio zio per lasciarti andare, è così che risolvono i loro affari i ricchi”

Carol spinse il ragazzo a terra e raggiunse Therese

“Therese non sono andate così le cose…..” cercò di giustificarsi

“Mi hai comprata? Come farò a ripagarti e tuo padre sa tutto di noi e pagherà per me? E’ mostruoso” disse mentre le lacrime le solcavano il viso

“Aspetta lascia che ti spieghi….” Disse Carol prendendole le mani

Therese si liberò dalla sua stretta e corse via piangendo.

“Therese…..” Carol gridò

“Sei una stupida, non potrai mai averla” disse Richard ridendo

Carol ignorò il suo commento ora doveva raggiungere Therese e parlare con lei.


	14. Capitolo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace non essere sempre veloce nel postare ma la mia mente è altrove in questo momento.   
> Cercherò di fare del mio meglio per essere veloce negli aggiornamenti e spero che siano all'altezza delle vostre aspettative.  
> Sarò felice se vorrete commentare.

Therese non sapeva cosa pensare e di chi fidarsi. Non riusciva a smettere di piangere, era profondamente delusa. 

Conosceva Harge e sapeva che era uno sfruttatore e che Richard la voleva solo per orgoglio ma da Carol non si sarebbe mai aspettata un comportamento simile.

Era stata trattata come una donnaccia, un trofeo guadagnato all’asta. Carol non l’aveva aiutata ad ottenere la sua libertà. Aveva solo cambiato padrone, apparteneva a Carol come un qualsiasi oggetto di sua proprietà.

Decise di non tornare al club e vagò l’intero giorno per pensare a cosa fare e come comportarsi.

Carol la cercò ovunque, al suo appartamento, al negozio di tabacchi, nei luoghi che solitamente frequentava, ma nulla. Non sapeva più dove cercarla.

Therese si diresse a casa dei Ross, voleva conoscere la verità prima di prendere qualsiasi decisione.

Linda non era in casa e neppure Carol.

La cameriera le spiegò che in casa era presente solo il signore e Therese chiese se potesse riceverla.

John si stupì che la ragazza volesse parlare con lui anche perché Carol non era presente, ma decise di riceverla nel suo ufficio.

“Buonasera sono Therese, Therese Belivet”

“Buonasera signorina Belivet, Carol non è in casa” disse credendo che volesse parlare con la figlia.

“In realtà sono venuta a parlare con lei” disse la giovane raccogliendo il suo coraggio

“Con me? Sono felice della sua visita, posso finalmente conoscere la donna che ha rapito il cuore di mia figlia” disse intuendo che la ragazza avesse saputo degli ultimi eventi e fosse arrabbiata con Carol.

Therese arrossì a quella affermazione ma non si fece intimidire.

“Signor Ross sono dispiaciuta per ciò che è successo. Non voglio recare danno a nessuno, né essere un peso. Ci tengo alla mia libertà e ho un orgoglio. Se rimanere in questo paese significa calpestare i miei principi preferisco andarmene. Ho saputo che per riscattare la mia libertà lei dovrà pagare una cospicua somma di denaro al signor Aird e non posso permettere che ciò accada. La prego per cui di desistere dal suo intento.”

“Come può credere che io voglia calpestare i suoi principi. Il mio intento è quello di aiutare una donna in difficoltà che oltretutto è la donna che mia figlia ama.” Disse l’uomo sinceramente

“Il mio rapporto con Carol non giustifica il suo operato. Come si sentirebbe se la sua libertà dipendesse dal possedere denaro. Se accettassi il vostro accordo mi sentirei come se cambiassi padrone e non come una donna libera. Mi sentirei in obbligo con Carol e la vostra famiglia e non potrei avere più rispetto di me stessa.”

“il suo discorso le fa onore e capisco le sue ragioni. Ora capisco perché Carol si sia innamorata di lei, oltre ad essere una bella donna è anche molto saggia per la sua giovane età”

“Io non la vedo così. È la vita che ci mette dinnanzi a difficoltà che abbiamo il dovere di superare per poter raggiungere la felicità e essere orgogliosi di se stessi”

John annuì. “Ha già parlato con Carol?” 

“No, la notizia mi ha sconvolto al punto che non ho voluto ascoltarla”

“Dovrebbe invece. Therese mia figlia non ha un carattere facile, ha preso da me, per lei nella vita esiste o il bianco o il nero non ci sono compromessi, né dubbi; è per questo che sino ad oggi non ha mai voluto legarsi a nessuno. Poi ha incontrato lei. Mi creda è riuscita in poche settimane a smussare il suo carattere e finalmente a farle aprire il suo cuore e io sono molto felice di questo. Non vedevo mia figlia così piena di energie e felice da quando viveva con sua moglie Mia. Ha dovuto affrontare la sua malattia e la sua morte e si era chiusa a riccio, nulla aveva valore per lei, persino la stessa sua esistenza non aveva più significato. Se davvero la ama ci pensi bene prima di gettare un amore così profondo. Il gesto di Carol è dettato dall’amore e non dal possesso. Le parli poi potrà prendere una decisione sul vostro futuro.”

Therese si sentì più serena. Ringraziò l’uomo per averla ricevuta e gli chiese di non fare parola del loro incontro con Carol.

“Non si preoccupi, da me non saprà nulla. Spero di rivederla alla festa” disse stringendole la mano.

Therese ricambiò il saluto e decise di attendere Carol.

Ormai era molto tardi, Carol non sapeva più dove cercare la giovane e decise di tornare a casa, sarebbe tornata l’indomani a cercarla.

Entrò nel vialetto e vide una figura seduta sulla panchina nel suo giardino e riconobbe la giovane.

“Therese! E’ tutto il giorno che ti cerco, dove eri finita?” chiese avvicinandosi alla giovane

“Dovevo riflettere su quello che è successo, non ero pronta per parlare con te” disse guardandola negli occhi.

“Capisco che sei arrabbiata ma non è come pensi” 

“Cosa dovrei pensare se non che mi hai comprata come si fa con un animale da soma, o peggio come una prostituta?”

“Non parlare così. Sai bene che non erano queste le mie intenzioni; sei terribilmente ingiusta nei miei confronti.”

“Sarei io a comportarmi male?”

“No. Ma dimentichi la cosa più importante.” Disse la bionda con decisione

“A cosa ti riferisci?” 

“Io ti amo. E se dovessi perdere ogni cosa per dividere la mia vita con te lo farei, senza alcuna esitazione”

Therese non aveva parole. Nessuno l’aveva mai amata in questo modo. Non sapeva se essere felice o aver paura che fosse troppo bello per essere vero.

Carol si avvicinò alla ragazza e le prese la mano baciandole il palmo

“Sei tutto ciò che voglio nella mia vita, nessuno potrà mai separarci. Lasciati amare. Io ti rispetto e ti amo e ciò che ho fatto l’ho fatto solo per il sentimento che provo per te.” Le disse continuando a baciarle il polso per poi accarezzarle con la mano il viso e baciarle il collo.

Therese tremò al suo dolce tocco e non poté far altro che accogliere le labbra della bionda sulle sue in un tenero bacio che sciolse ogni dubbio.

“Resta con me” disse Carol appena le loro labbra si lasciarono.

Therese le sorrise scoprendo le sue deliziose fossette “E’ un ordine?” disse dolcemente

“E’ una preghiera” rispose la bionda

Therese la prese per mano e entrarono in casa.

Tutte le paure e le incomprensioni svanirono

Therese avanzò fino a giungere alla porta della camera da letto. 

Aprì la porta e dopo averla richiusa vi poggiò il corpo di Carol che gemette per la sorpresa. 

Le dita della giovane iniziarono ad avanzare lungo le cosce sotto la gonna. Carol fu scossa da un brivido mentre la mano di Therese avanzava eccitandola con sempre maggiore intimità. Il respiro di Carol prese velocità per il piacere che le dita esperte le procurarono ma a un tratto la giovane si fermò.

Delusa, Carol ispirò pesantemente trattenendo la mano della sua amante che si chinò aprendole le gambe insinuando la lingua all’interno delle cosce. Il viso di Carol s’infuocò per il contatto quando la lingua della giovane urtò l’orlo dei suoi slip e poi sentì le sue mani allargare di più le sue gambe portandone una al di sopra della sua spalla.

Le dita della ragazza percorsero la linea della gamba lungo la parte interna sensibile al tatto, alla piega delle cosce, fino a scivolare all’interno della biancheria per scostare il tessuto di lato e dare spazio per premere nella carne calda. Carol ansimò per il desiderio ma in un attimo Therese si allontanò. 

Risalì il corpo della donna e la baciò con foga sulle labbra lasciando che la sua amante assaporasse il suo dolce sapore; poi indietreggiò e si sedette sulla poltrona ai piedi del letto e decisa ordinò: “Spogliati”

Carol si eccitò solo a sentire il comando autorevole della donna e senza che se lo facesse ripetere armeggiò con la cerniera del suo vestito che scivolò dolcemente lungo le sue curve per poi cadere ai suoi piedi.

Therese osservò la donna, inumidì le labbra per poi mordersi il labbro inferiore ma attese. 

Carol sfilò gli slip sollevando prima una gamba e poi l’altra per poi con un calcio li lanciò verso la mora in segno di sfida. Therese si alzò e la raggiunse calma guardandola negli occhi. Si liberò del suo abito (indossava solo un perizoma e un reggiseno di pizzo bianco) ma la sua attenzione era tutta rivolta allo sguardo della bionda che infiammava il suo corpo; 

Therese sfilò le spalline del reggiseno e fece scivolare il dito lungo la coppa abbassandola fino al capezzolo ma senza scoprire del tutto il seno. Baci succosi inumidirono la pelle e la donna gemette al rude contatto. Lo stesso fece dall’altra parte, mostrando la pelle bianca che fremeva al tocco, poi fece un passo indietro per ammirarla.

“Carol sei bellissima” disse dolcemente portandola verso il letto. Entrambe ormai nude.

Carol si sedette lungo il bordo, Therese poggiò un piede sul letto aprendo le gambe mostrando la sua eccitazione: Carol non potè più resisterle affondò nell’inguine della giovane che gemette di piacere.

Trascorsero la notte cercandosi, desiderandosi, amandosi fino alle prime ore del mattino ormai sazie d’amore.

Carol si svegliò felice; stringeva fra le braccia la sua Therese. Rimase immobile per evitare che si svegliasse. Il sole fece capolino dalla finestra illuminando il viso della giovane donna. “ Davvero sembrava un angelo” pensò. 

La mora aprì gli occhi svegliata dal suono degli uccelli che cinguettavano.

Aveva il viso poggiato sul petto della bionda, alzò gli occhi per incontrare i suoi e le sorrise.

“Buongiorno angelo” disse Carol accarezzandole i capelli 

“Buongiorno” disse Therese sollevandosi osservando il collo dalla donna che lei aveva ben segnato nella foga dell’amore.

Accarezzando i segni disse “mi dispiace ti ho segnato troppo, ti ho fatto male?” le chiese dolcemente 

“Assolutamente, non scusarti mai per l’amore che mi mostri, sono ben felice che tu mi desideri così tanto. Mi piace che tu sia così passionale”

Therese le sorrise scoprendo le sue fossette e Carol non poté resistere, ribaltò la loro posizione ponendo la mora sulla schiena baciandola teneramente 

“Queste tue fossette mi fanno impazzire” disse baciandole, per poi scoprire il corpo nudo della giovane e iniziare a baciarla lungo il collo, sul petto….

“Carol farai tardi al lavoro” disse ansimando 

“Chi ti dice che andrò a lavorare, ho altro in mente” disse sorridendole e ricominciarono a fare l’amore.

Abby si congratulò con Carol per come aveva gestito la situazione e soprattutto perché finalmente la vedeva felice.“

“Ho intenzione di chiedere a Therese di trasferirsi da me” disse all’amica.

“Pensi che sia il momento giusto? Voglio dire dovrà affrontare diversi cambiamenti e potrebbe pensare sia una forzatura per come sono andate le cose per ottenere la sua libertà”

“Non la penso così, ha capito che il mio è stato solo un gesto d’amore e che solo così potevamo risolvere la situazione con quella gente. Non vedo l’ora di prendere a schiaffi quel parassita di Richard”

“Carol lascia perdere, ora devi solo pensare alla vostra felicità. Quando le farai la proposta?” chiese curiosa

“Al mio compleanno, dopo la grande festa.” Disse entusiasta

“Domani? Wow ne vedremo delle belle, sarà un compleanno col botto.”

“Cosa intendi?” chiese Carol stranita

“I tuoi conosceranno Therese, a tua madre verrà un infarto e Emma morirà di invidia” disse ridendo.

“Abby non scherzare. Del mio compleanno non mi interessa ma voglio che sia indimenticabile per la mia Therese”

“Sei proprio innamorata!” disse facendo cuoricini con le mani per prenderla in giro. Carol arrossì e le diede una pacca giocosa sulla spalla per farla smettere.

Therese era tornata al club per prendere le cose che le occorrevano per prepararsi per la festa che si sarebbe tenuta il giorno dopo. Carol voleva accompagnarla ma la giovane le chiese di non tornare al club per evitare che incontrasse Richard. 

Genevieve fu felice di vedere la ragazza radiosa.

“Therese, sprizzi felicità da tutti i pori! Finalmente ti vedo contenta”

“Si lo sono. Io e Carol ci siamo chiarite e presto lascerò questo posto per iniziare una nuova vita.”

“Con Carol?”

“Non ne abbiamo ancora parlato. Per ora sono felice di non dover nascondere i sentimenti che provo per lei”

“Bene, domani c’è il grande evento. Pronta?”

“Sono un po’ nervosa, ma nello stesso tempo felice”

“Non preoccuparti io e Abby ti aiuteremo, vedrai che ci divertiremo” disse la donna sorridendole

Tommy era appena arrivato al club, incontrò Richard e gli consegnò la busta con le foto che aveva scattato qualche giorno prima.

“Ben fatto” disse al ragazzo, gli pagò il dovuto e lo mandò via.

Dopo poco il suo cellulare suonò.

“Richard Semco” rispose prontamente “Si, sono pronte. Domani Carol avrà una bella sorpresa per il suo compleanno” disse alla donna che aveva chiamato per accertarsi che fosse tutto pronto.


	15. Capitolo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non è un bel periodo per me; tutto mi confonde, mi chiedo tante cose a cui non so dare risposta: promesse non mantenute, silenzi, dolore. Ogni volta che la vita mi fa un regalo, e mi dona gioia improvvisamente tutto svanisce, lasciandomi senza un perché  
> Ho deciso comunque di continuare a scrivere per dare un po' di sollievo ai miei pensieri.  
> Spero che questo Capitolo sia buono.

La casa dei Ross si animò già dalle prime luci dell’alba per il grande evento: camerieri, operai, giardinieri, cuochi erano già all’opera e Carol fu svegliata dal trambusto.

“Sarà così per tutto il giorno?” borbottò verso Therese che la osservava, la testa sul cuscino rivolta verso il suo amore.

“Credo proprio di si, ma posso rendere la tua giornata più piacevole” disse ammiccando “Oggi è il tuo compleanno e ho già un primo regalo per te” e sprofondò sotto le lenzuola avvinghiandosi al corpo della bionda ora pienamente sveglia dall’eccitazione della presa della giovane amante.

“Mio Dio Therese, non ti fermare ti prego” balbettò inondata dal piacere ponendo le mani fra i capelli della mora incitandola a continuare, portandola più avanti al suo centro.

Therese sollevò le gambe di Carol per esserle più vicina aumentando il ritmo della suzione riempendo la stanza di gemiti e nel giro di pochi istanti sentì le grida di piacere di Carol che urlava il suo nome. 

La giovane donna si alzò leccandosi le labbra per poi dire: “Ora è migliorato il tuo risveglio?”

“Decisamente” disse Carol sorridendole mentre recuperava il fiato.

“Auguri amore mio” disse la giovane alzandosi nuda camminando verso il bagno “Andrò a fare un bagno” disse voltandosi a guardarla.

Carol continuò a osservare il corpo perfetto della donna è fu presa dalla lussuria, la raggiunse per fare il bagno insieme e non solo.

Abby telefonò a Carol ma non ebbe risposta. “A chi chiami?” chiese Genevieve curiosa

“A Carol, oggi è il grande giorno, il suo compleanno” disse 

“Lascia almeno che si svegli” disse ridendo

“Conosco bene lei e la sua famiglia. Sua madre già starà istruendo e tormentando i poveri operai che devono allestire e preparare l’evento e Carol sarà già stufa per la confusione”  
“Oppure sarà fra le braccia di Therese a godersi il mattino a letto” disse la rossa

“Certo, avrebbe senso. Forse conosci Therese meglio di me e questa potrebbe essere un’ opzione realistica. La chiamerò dopo. Ora vorrei imitare le nostre amiche e godermi la mattina”

“Il che vuol dire?” disse la compagna

“Fare sesso fino all’ora di pranzo” disse prendendola fra le braccia baciandola.

“Credo sia un’ottima idea” disse ridendo Genevieve.

“Richard non essere stupido, non puoi presentarti alla festa, dobbiamo prima avere i soldi e poi puoi anche bruciare la casa se vuoi” disse Harge mentre indossava lo smoking.

“Non voglio portare scompiglio ma un regalo alla festeggiata” disse con un ghigno.

“non ho intenzione di perdere questi soldi per il tuo orgoglio, qualsiasi tua vendetta dovrà attendere” disse in tono autoritario

“Va bene, facciamo così, appena avrai avuto i soldi mi contatterai così saprò che è il momento giusto per consegnare il mio regalo” 

“Sei testardo ma non ho voglia di discutere, sono già in ritardo; e gli affari vengono prima di tutto” e se ne andò.

“Carol non voglio che tu faccia tardi a causa mia” disse Therese separandosi dall’abbraccio della bionda

“Sei crudele, il giorno del mio compleanno poi…..” disse mettendo il broncio

“Pensi che sia bello arrivare tardi alla propria festa? Cosa penserà tua madre? Già non le piaccio, se sa poi che sono la causa del tuo ritardo mi ucciderà!” disse con un sorriso.

“Facciamo così un ultimo assaggio delle tue labbra e ti prometto che mi preparo”

“Sei impossibile” disse la giovane baciandola con passione

Carol approfittò della situazione premendo le sue mani sulle natiche della ragazza avvicinandola.

“No, no, no, devi andare ci sarà tempo per questo….” Disse Therese allontanandosi con forza

“E’ il mio compleanno e mi tratti così?” disse la bionda

“Credo che tu possa essere più che soddisfatta sotto questo punto di vista, siamo chiuse qui da ieri sera”

“Ti stai lamentando?” disse Carol sorridendole

“Assolutamente ma se rimaniamo ancora un po’ vedrai che tua madre verrà a prenderti”

“Hai ragione, ne sarebbe capace” si arrese e andò a truccarsi.

Therese rimase sul letto osservando Carol che si preparava.

“Non guardarmi” disse Carol , inclinando la testa per avere più luce

“Perché” chiese Therese

“mi rendi nervosa” disse sorridendo

“Ti ho vista fare cose molto più personali di questa”

Lei si fermò e gli lanciò un’occhiata attraverso lo specchio. Poi riprese a truccarsi , applicandosi l’ombretto oro sugli occhi , sfumando con la punta del dito, mentre Therese,  
sfidando il suo invito, studiava ogni sua mossa con l’aria di divertirsi ogni minuto di più.

“Non ricordo di averti visto più bella, non è necessario tutto quel trucco” disse

I loro occhi si incontrarono nello specchio mentre Carol faceva un grande sforzo per non apparire turbata. Non vi riuscì, quindi chiuse il mascara e disse “ Therese mi stai facendo il filo?” sollevò il mento e si sistemò i capelli dietro l’orecchio destro.

“Cosa te lo fa pensare? Disse sorridendole

“E’ ora che anche tu ti prepari. Sono la festeggiata e nessuno può vedermi fino alla mia entrata trionfale”

Therese rise di gusto “ Va bene, vado a prepararmi anch’io, ma non arriveremo insieme, a tua madre potrebbe venire un infarto” disse la giovane

Carol annuì “Potrebbe accadere” disse ridendo.

Finalmente pronte, le due donne si ammirarono.

Carol indossava un tailleur giacca/pantalone con eleganti ricami in oro. I pantaloni a zampa d’elefante, anch'essi con i medesimi elementi d'oro e la camicia bianca, classica e minimale.  
Décolleté nere ai piedi abbinate alla bordatura nera in velluto della giacca e una grande collana per illuminare ulteriormente la mise, hanno poi fatto il resto, rendendo Carol splendida. 

Therese non era da meno, il suo corpo era fasciato da un bellissimo vestito rosso con una profonda scollatura che lasciava nuda la sua schiena, fatto di ruche, i capelli raccolti in una treccia morbida e un trucco sofisticato

Erano bellissime insieme.

“Sicura di voler andare?” chiese Carol “Sei bellissima” disse ponendo il suo sguardo lungo la figura della giovane

“Carol non guardarmi così!” disse arrossendo “Anche tu sei favolosa!” 

“Meglio che vada, se resto ancora qualche minuto non ti lascerò ancora per molto in quel vestito” disse dandole un bacio

“Stasera avrai il tuo regalo” disse Therese ammiccando

“Non vedo l’ora” disse Carol uscendo senza alcuna voglia.

La madre di Carol era elettrizzata i primi ospiti erano già arrivati fra cui Emma.

“Complimenti Linda, è tutto perfetto!” disse salutandola

“Grazie cara, spero che Carol avrà il tuo entusiasmo quando arriverà” disse

“Ancora deve arrivare?” chiese la donna guardandosi intorno

“La festeggiata si fa attendere” disse Abby salutando le due donne

“Buonasera, vi presento Genevieve, una mia cara amica” disse senza alcun imbarazzo

“Buonasera” salutò Genevieve

“Linda rimase sorpresa dall’abito succinto della donna ma le stava a pennello “Buonasera, le amiche di Abby sono le benvenute, spero si diverta”

“Sicuramente” disse Abby sorridendole

Carol entrò finalmente dalla porta principale e fu accolta dalla madre con un grande abbraccio

“Auguri mia cara, non ti ho visto tutto il giorno!” disse rimproverandola amorevolmente

“Grazie mamma, sono stata molto occupata” disse sorridendo

“Immagino già con chi” si fece sfuggire Abby

Genevieve le diede una gomitata nel fianco e lei capì che aveva esagerato

“Ora sono qui per festeggiare, vedo che tutto è perfetto, come nel tuo stile mamma” disse per compiacerla

“Ti ringrazio mi fa piacere che tu apprezzi”

“Come potrebbe non farlo sembra una festa nuziale” disse Abby

“Esagerata” disse Carol ridendo

“Hai visto Emma è stata una delle prime ad arrivare, offrile da bere” suggerì Linda

“Buonasera Carol, tanti auguri” esordì Emma baciando la festeggiata

“Grazie, sei molto gentile” disse Carol per essere cortese “cosa preferisci bere?”

“Quello che vuoi, mi affido ai tuoi gusti” disse Emma posando il braccio fra quello della bionda

Mentre si avvicinarono al bar Carol fu occupata a ringraziare i diversi ospiti che le auguravano un buon compleanno e già si era stufata della situazione.

Therese entrò nella sala in cerca di Carol, incontrò Abby e Genevieve.

“Hey Therese, finalmente!” disse Abby vedendola

“Ciao, sono felice di vedervi credevo di essere sola stasera” disse la ragazza in apprensione

“Sei bellissima Therese, non credo saresti stata sola a lungo” disse Genevieve per tranquillizzarla

Infatti dopo poco, alcuni ragazzi le chiesero di ballare ma lei declinò l’invito. 

Carol osservò la scena da lontano e si congedò da Emma.

“Perdonami Emma ma è arrivato qualcuno a cui tengo che voglio salutare” disse apertamente

“Ma se abbiamo appena iniziato la serata….” Disse la donna per cercare di trattenerla

Ma Carol non badò a Emma e proseguì verso la sua Therese.

“Therese, non voglio che dai confidenza agli sconosciuti se non in mia presenza” disse sorridendole “sei troppo bella e potrebbero rapirti”

“O aprirti gli occhi sul conto di Carol” disse Abby

“Cosa hai da dire sul mio conto?” chiese la bionda

“Che sei terribilmente gelosa, ad esempio” si intromise John salutando la figlia con un bacio “tanti auguri Carol” le sussurrò all’orecchio.

“Grazie papà. Vorrei presentarti Therese” disse felice

“Finalmente la conosco, è un vero piacere” disse facendo l’occhiolino alla giovane donna

“Il piacere è mio” ricambiò Therese

“Sarei onorato se volesse concedere un ballo a questo vecchio signore” disse porgendole il braccio

“Non sono molto brava nella danza” disse arrossendo Therese

“Papà, così la metti in imbarazzo!” disse Carol

“Assolutamente. Non essere gelosa, te la rubo solo per un ballo” disse sorridendo alla giovane che accettò titubante.

“Non è mai stato così aperto con le tue amiche” disse Abby

“Therese deve piacergli allora” disse Genevieve

“Credo proprio di si” disse Carol compiaciuta

Emma non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi quella piccola cameriera era riuscita ad entrare nelle grazie del padre di Carol al punto di chiederle di ballare. 

Anche Linda non fu felice della scena che le si poneva davanti: suo marito ballava con un’avvenente fanciulla agli occhi di tutta la comunità per bene e sapeva che tutti avrebbero chiesto le origini di Therese, chi fosse e da dove venisse.

“Vedo con piacere che ha parlato con Carol” esordì John

“Si, ci siamo chiarite ma non so ancora cosa succederà, non abbiamo avuto il tempo di parlare del futuro”

“Carol sarà stata impegnata a farsi perdonare” disse ridendo

Therese arrossì vistosamente e sorridendo mostrò le sue fossette.

“Mia figlia ha buon gusto in fatto di donne, permettimi di dire che sei bellissima”

“Grazie” rispose la giovane

“Cosa le starà chiedendo?” chiese Carol in apprensione

“Se conosco tuo padre la starà riempendo di complimenti. Tu gli somigli molto. Avrei timore se fossi in te che ti rubi la polpetta dal piatto” disse Abby per prenderla in giro.

“Sei odiosa quando fai così” disse Genevieve riprendendola.

“Ha ragione però, non ho mai visto mio padre così a suo agio con una donna che non fosse mia madre, sarà meglio che vada a recuperarla” disse Carol avvicinandosi alla coppia.

“Permetti papà, ora è il mio turno” disse attendendo di stringere Therese a sé.

“Certo, è tutta tua. Buon proseguimento” disse abbandonando la pista da ballo

“Carol ci guardano tutti. Non sarebbe meglio che ballassi con qualcuno altro?” chiese Therese per non procurarle imbarazzo agli occhi degli invitati.

“Therese, è con te che voglio ballare” disse stringendola a sé, la bionda poggiò le sue mani sui fianchi della ragazza e i loro corpi combaciarono naturalmente.

“Stai tranquilla tutti mi conoscono e sanno quali siano i mie gusti e poi tu sei la donna più bella a questa festa, ci guardano perché sono invidiosi di me” disse accarezzandole la schiena esposta “questo tuo abito mi sta facendo impazzire, non vedo l’ora di togliertelo” 

“Carol….”

La musica fu interrotta da Linda che non sopportava la vista di Therese avvinghiata al corpo della figlia, ai suoi occhi stava distruggendo la sua reputazione e con essa anche il buon nome della sua famiglia.

“Carol, cara è il momento di festeggiarti come si deve, avvicinati dovrai aprire la torta ed esprimere un desiderio” disse incoraggiando Carol a farsi avanti

“Scusami Therese, devo finire la pantomima, non ci vorrà molto” le disse baciandole la mano

Cosa che non passò inosservata agli occhi di Emma e Linda.

Carol tagliò la torta dopo aver soffiato le candeline e esortò tutti a divertirsi: “Vi ringrazio di essere intervenuti alla mia festa e in modo particolare mia madre per averla

organizzata così bene. Spero vogliate continuare a divertirvi e a bere in mio onore.” Il suo discorso fu accolto da applausi.

Harge si avvicinò a John chiedendogli di concludere il loro affare e i due si incamminarono verso il suo ufficio. Un cameriere si avvicinò a Carol per informarla e lei seguì i due.

“Buonasera Carol, tanti auguri” disse Harge sorridendole

“Evitiamo i convenevoli, hai portato ciò che ti abbiamo chiesto?” chiese senza preamboli.

“Certo, sono un uomo di parola” rispose ponendo la carta verde sul tavolo

John ispezionò il documento confermandone l’autenticità

“Hai mantenuto la tua parola, ora saremo noi a concludere, ma prima firma questo documento in cui dichiari che non avrai nulla a pretendere dopo questo affare” disse John porgendogli i documenti

Harge si mostrò sorpreso a quella notizia ma non si oppose, voleva quei soldi e firmò senza neanche leggerne il contenuto.

Una valigetta gli fu consegnata, egli l’aprì, vide il denaro e la richiuse.

“E’ un piacere fare affari con voi” disse

“Per il futuro eviterei di rivederci” disse deciso John

“Certamente. Carol spero che ne valga la pena” disse ridendo

Carol avrebbe voluto spaccargli la faccia ma John la trattenne afferrandola con il braccio.

“Abbiamo ottenuto ciò che volevamo, lascialo andare” le disse

“Si, hai ragione. Ho altro a cui pensare ora” disse guardando fuori verso Therese.

“Credo che sia la persona giusta per te, potrà sopportarti” disse John mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

“E’ la donna della mia vita” disse Carol uscendo per raggiungerla.

“Sono felice di sentirtelo dire” disse John brindando a quella affermazione.

Carol sorrise a Therese che le rispose mostrando le sue fossette.

“Ho una bella notizie per noi” disse la bionda “Sei libera” disse stringendola a sé per ottenere un bacio.

“No, Carol ti prego non dinnanzi a tutti” disse imbarazzata

“D’accordo ma dobbiamo festeggiare sul serio” disse sorridendole

Il loro entusiasmo si spense alla vista di Richard.

“Che ci fai qui?” disse Carol

“Calma, sono solo venuto a prendere mio zio. Fra poco andrò via” disse ridendo

“Non sei il benvenuto” 

“Approfitto per farti gli auguri Carol, non sai in cosa ti sei cacciata” disse sprezzante guardando Therese “ma lo scoprirai presto” 

“Meglio che tu te ne vada subito o chiamerò la sicurezza” disse Abby

“Non preoccupatevi lo porto via” disse Harge avvicinandosi al nipote

“Volevo solo fare gli auguri per tutto” disse il ragazzo alzando la coppa di champagne in alto

“Bene ora che hai finito e tutti hanno ottenuto ciò che vogliono, possiamo andare via” disse Harge salutando 

“A presto” disse Richard facendo l’occhiolino a Therese

Carol lo vide e stava per saltargli addosso quando Therese l’abbraccio frenando la sua corsa e accarezzandole il viso le disse: “ non può più farci del male….ora dobbiamo pensare solo a noi” 

“Hai ragione” e rivolgendosi al ragazzo gridò “a mai più” prese la mano della giovane e la trascinò in quella che era la sua stanza al piano di sopra.

“Dove mi stai portando?” chiese Therese 

“A festeggiare” disse la donna 

Linda vide le due donne salire al piano di sopra “Carol dove vai, la festa non è finita, Emma ti sta aspettando” 

Carol si voltò verso la madre “Mamma, Therese è la mia ragazza non ho nulla contro Emma ma non la amo, ora vado di sopra a festeggiare e vorrei che non ci disturbasse nessuno, in fondo è il mio compleanno e vorrei festeggiarlo nel migliore dei modi….”

Linda rimase senza parole e anche Therese la guardò sconcertata.

“Therese vieni, voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te. E vorrei iniziare da stasera.” La prese fra le braccia e la portò in camera

“L’avevo detto io che sembrava una festa nuziale” disse Abby sorridendo.

Linda corse da John.

“John devi fare qualcosa” disse preoccupata

“A che riguardo?” chiese stranito

“Carol è impazzita, si è chiusa in camera con quella cameriera e mi ha detto che vuole dividere la sua vita con lei! Sai cosa significa?”

“Che finalmente sarà felice” disse l’uomo senza scomporsi

“Ma cosa dici? La nostra reputazione, il nostro prestigio verrà messo a dura prova dall’entrata in famiglia di una cameriera”

“Mia cara dimentichi che tu sei figlia di un proprietario terriero e io di un commerciante di liquori e il prestigio della nostra famiglia sta nell’essere giusti, se questa è la scelta di nostra figlia e soprattutto la rende felice perché dovremmo intervenire o dissuaderla?”

“Perché non è adatta a lei, vedrai che avrò ragione, il tempo mi darà ragione”

“Perché non pensi a goderti la serata che hai organizzato così bene?” le disse ponendole il braccio e portandola in sala per ballare

“Sai come farmi passare il nervoso ma la storia non finisce qui….” E si lasciò trasportare dalla musica nelle sue forti braccia.

Carol chiuse la porta a chiave, guardando la sua Therese esplorare la sua stanza.

“Hai ricevuto centinaia di regali, ci vorrà un mese per aprirli tutti!” disse osservando un’ala della stanza colma di pacchi.

“Non sono i regali che mi interessano in questo momento” disse togliendosi la giacca e gettandola sul pavimento, sbottonando i gemelli ai polsi e slacciando l’enorme collana che le cingeva il collo. Si stava spogliando con calma come un predatore studia la sua preda.

“Carol potrebbe venire qualcuno a cercarti” disse Therese indietreggiando, godendosi lo spogliarello della bionda.

“Ho chiuso la porta a chiave, mia madre non verrà dopo ciò che le ho detto e a meno ché non vada a fuoco la casa non ho intenzione di uscire da questa stanza….” Disse liberandosi dei suoi pantaloni.

“Ora, quali sono le tue intenzioni?” chiese la giovane poggiandosi all’asta del letto a baldacchino che troneggiava nella stanza.

“ Sono in attesa di quel regalo che da stamane mi hai promesso” disse la bionda avvicinandosi

“Carol allora dovrai scartarlo” e le diede le spalle affinché la bionda l’aiutasse con la cerniera del vestito

“E’ tutta la sera che voglio farlo” disse abbracciandola da dietro. Il suo respiro si posò sul collo della giovane che rabbrividì. 

Carol iniziò a baciarle il collo mentre con la mano armeggiava con la cerniera. 

Le sue dita calde sfiorarono la pelle candida, il vestito già mostrava le spalle toniche della ragazza e Carol dovette solo scartare la parte inferiore come si fa con un regalo e l’abito andò giù. 

Carol la baciò, la morse lungo la schiena la leccò lungo la spina dorsale, Therese stava andando a fuoco.

“Carol mi stai facendo impazzire” disse con un fil di voce.

Therese si girò, i loro occhi s’incontrarono e prima che la giovane potesse dire qualcosa le labbra di Carol si posarono sulle sue. 

La sua lingua si poggiò sul suo labbro e Therese con un sospiro, schiuse la sua bocca e lasciò che la sua lingua incontrasse la sua in un bacio che annullò qualsiasi pensiero, qualsiasi paura, qualsiasi esitazione.

Le mani di Therese si aggrapparono alla camicia di Carol, l’unico indumento che ancora copriva il suo corpo, e la tirò verso di sé, mentre lei lasciò il suo viso e passò le mani sulle spalle, poi di nuovo lungo la schiena fino al sedere. Carol voleva toccarla, stringerla, marchiarla con la sua bocca, averla finalmente. 

Therese fece scivolare le sue mani sotto il tessuto, la sua pelle era morbida e a ogni carezza Carol gemeva di piacere. Lasciò la sua bocca per baciarle il collo, mordendola, sapendo quanto la eccitasse. Le mani di Therese abbandonarono la sua pelle per sbottonarle la camicia e in pochi secondi Carol era nuda.

Ora Therese vagava con la bocca sul suo petto nudo, assaggiando la sua pelle, accarezzando i suoi seni che si sollevano al ritmo del suo respiro.

Carol gemeva, le prese la testa e la sollevò dal petto per guardarla diritto negli occhi. Il respiro affannoso, gli occhi scuri dal desiderio, le labbra rosse e gonfie per i loro baci. 

La guardò come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo, Therese la afferrò nuovamente la nuca e la baciò.

Dopo un momento di immobilità Carol rispose al suo bacio divorandola, le sue mani ritornarono lungo la sua schiena giù sul sedere, afferrandola per le cosce. 

Senza alcun sforzo sollevò Therese in braccio, si girò sul letto e la poggiò sulle coperte ammirandola. Allungò una mano e le sfiorò il ventre, le costole e senza dire nulla si posizionò fra le sue gambe baciandola. 

Le sue mani vagarono sul corpo della ragazza e si fermarono sui suoi seni. Therese gemette quando le mani di Carol furono sostituite dalla sua bocca che tormentò i suoi capezzoli senza tregua, succhiò, leccò, baciò e morse. Therese cercò di spingerla dove aveva più bisogno di sentirla, ma era sconvolta dalla foga della sua amante. 

Carol frenò le sue mani, la riposizionò sul materasso e riprese a baciarla fra le gambe. 

Con la lingua lasciò una scia di fuoco, le sue dita accarezzarono la parte più intima della donna, e poi senza esitazione premette un bacio e la sua lingua calda accarezzò la pelle su e giù, prima piano, poi a un ritmo sempre più veloce. 

Therese si dimenava ogni volta che la sua bocca circondava il suo clitoride, chiedendo di più, tremando quasi arrivando al culmine. Carol si fermò. Ritornò a baciare la pelle lungo il corpo della giovane fino ad arrivare alla sua bocca.

“Voglio vederti in volto, mentre vieni fra le mie braccia” disse con voce roca e ansimante mentre due dita penetrarono il corpo di Therese portandola all’orgasmo.

Therese si inarcò, la testa premuta sul cuscino, la bocca aperta a urlare il nome del suo amore, la pelle rosso fuoco dall’eccitazione, fremiti e spasmi d’amore fecero ondeggiare il suo corpo e le sue mani si aggrapparono alle braccia del suo amore anch’essa in estasi per la visione.

Non riuscirono a frenare la loro passione, trascorsero la notte avvinghiate l’una all’altra come se fossero un unico essere e Carol pensò che non vi era regalo più bello che aver ritrovato l’amore.


	16. Capitolo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti per il vostro supporto e per i vostri messaggi di affetto. Anche se non ci conosciamo di persona e anche senza sapere cosa mi fosse accaduto ho sentito la vostra amicizia e ne sono felice.  
> Ho apprezzato anche la vostra discrezione.  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia.

Il sole era ormai alto nel cielo e le due donne erano ancora a letto, i loro corpi l’uno nell’altro, le gambe intrecciate, il respiro condiviso.

Il bussare deciso e continuo alla porta fece sobbalzare Therese che si svegliò di soprassalto.

Carol di riflesso aprì un occhio per capire cosa avesse spaventato la sua donna.

“Therese, cosa c’è? Perché sei irrequieta? Chiese ancora assonnata.

“Stanno bussando alla porta già da un po’ e temo che se tu non risponda butteranno giù la porta!”

“Ignorala, andrà via!” disse tenendola più stretta.

“Carol come pretendi che tua madre mi accetti, se continui a comportarti così?” disse Therese baciando le labbra della bionda col suo tenero broncio.

Carol sbuffò sapendo che Therese aveva ragione. Si alzò pigramente raccogliendo una tunica dalla poltroncina accanto al letto e si diresse verso la porta borbottando “Arrivo mamma, sto arrivando….”

Aprì la porta e si ritrovò la madre accigliata che esordì: “Carolyn Elise Ross, ti sembra bello dormire fino a quest’ora ignorando i tuoi genitori? È quasi l’ora di pranzo e io devo parlarti!” 

Carol l’ascoltò senza batter ciglio, poggiata pigramente alla porta, quando ebbe finito, replicò: “Mamma sai bene che ieri abbiamo fatto tardi e grazie alla tua grandiosa festa che non sono riuscita a svegliarmi presto, lascia che mi prepari e scenderò per pranzo e potrai torturarmi con le tue chiacchiere riguardo a Emma” disse sorridendole.

“Non fare la spiritosa, Emma non c’entra. Dobbiamo parlare delle tue dubbie scelte in fatto di cuore”

All’improvviso Carol si sveglio totalmente “Si, è il caso che parliamo una volte per tutte delle mie decisioni, sarò giù in un’ora.” Disse chiudendo la porta.

Ritornò da Therese che era seduta in attesa di sapere cosa volesse la madre.

“Cosa voleva?” chiese Therese 

“Nulla, ora non voglio pensare a lei ma darti il buongiorno che meriti” disse avvicinandosi liberandosi della sua tunica scoprendo il suo corpo sodo, già segnato dalla notte precedente.

“Carol, hai detto a tua madre che saresti scesa nel giro di un’ora….” Disse coprendosi col lenzuolo “Non possiamo….” Disse ridendo

“Certo che possiamo” replicò “Non vorrai che scenda già irritata? Ho bisogno di iniziare la giornata con qualcosa di dolce…” e tirò giù le lenzuola che lasciò sul pavimento, scoprendo il corpo nudo di Therese che rabbrividì.

La tirò per le gambe per avvicinarla al suo centro e la tirò su col busto per impossessarsi delle sue labbra.

Therese gemette all’impeto della bionda, ancora insaziabile dopo la notte scorsa e si sciolse in un bacio appassionato.

“Resta a pranzo, vedrai che non sarà così irritante” chiese perché non voleva separarsi da Therese, ora più che mai.

“Sarà meglio che le parli apertamente prima, io andrò al club e raccoglierò le mie cose e poi andrò a cercarmi un posto dove stare” disse infilandosi le scarpe.

“Non dirai sul serio?” chiese Carol sorpresa. “E’ con me che devi stare e se non vuoi vivere vicino ai miei, ci trasferiremo dove tu vorrai” disse baciandola teneramente

“Carol sei certa che è questo che vuoi?” disse guardando il pavimento

“Therese, non sono mai stata così sicura in vita mia. Non preoccuparti mia madre se ne farà una ragione, quanto a mio padre gli piaci molto ho potuto vederlo dal modo in cui ti guardava, mi ha fatto sentire persino gelosa!” disse sorridendole

“Non devi esserlo, è te che voglio e nessun altro” disse guardandola negli occhi

“Dillo di nuovo” disse la bionda stringendo Therese fra le sue braccia

“No, no, sarà meglio andare o non usciremo più da questa stanza!” disse ridendo la giovane

“Ci vedremo dopo pranzo. Verrò a prenderti” disse Carol dandole un ultimo bacio.

“D’accordo” 

Scesero le scale e Carol la accompagnò alla macchina dove l’autista l’attendeva, diede disposizioni sulla destinazione e salutò la giovane accarezzandole il viso, sapendo che Therese non amava le effusioni pubbliche.

Linda osservò la scena dalla finestra e attese l’arrivo della figlia.

“Carol non credi di esagerare portando quella cameriera in casa nostra!” esordì visibilmente arrabbiata.

“Mamma, Therese è la mia scelta e dovrai fartene una ragione, è lei che amo e che voglio e verrà a vivere con me” disse fermamente

“Lei è solo un’arrampicatrice sociale, presto te ne renderai conto” disse la donna senza mezzi termini.

“Non ti permetto di parlare di lei in questo modo. Se non accetti Therese, dimenticati pure di me.” Disse mentre stava per andarsene

“Aspetta, parliamone. Lascia che ti spieghi le mie ragioni” 

“Non abbiamo più nulla da dirci, non cambierò idea!” disse Carol sbattendo la porta d’ingresso.

“Maledizione!” esordì la donna avvilita “ma non finisce qui”

Carol entrò nella sua casa, aprì le finestre e fece arieggiare i locali. Cambiò le lenzuola, mise dello champagne in frigo, prese dei fiori freschi dal giardino e appena fu contenta del risultato, andò a farsi una doccia e cambiarsi per raggiungere la sua Therese.

Therese arrivò al club, si guardò intorno e fu avvolta da sentimenti contrastanti. Era felice di abbandonare quel luogo che le aveva creato nuove ansie e preoccupazioni ma nello stesso tempo dispiaciuta perché lì aveva conosciuto nuovi amici ma soprattutto l’amore della sua vita.

Entrò nel suo appartamento e iniziò a fare le valige. Genevieve sentendo aprire la porta capì che era tornata e la raggiunse.

“Therese, che ci fai qui?” chiese perplessa

“Sono venuta a prendere le mie cose” disse con un sorriso

“Credevo che rimanessi con Carol, dopo che ieri ti ha praticamente rapita” disse sorridendole

“O si, a volte sa essere travolgente, le ho chiesto io di poter venire a raccogliere le mie cose. Sai anche l’attrezzatura fotografica, avevo paura che Richard avrebbe gettato tutto”

“Non può di certo, Harge ieri ha discusso animatamente con lui e gli ha proibito di avvicinarsi a voi due, anche se io non mi fiderei delle sue promesse” 

“No di certo, ma adesso non voglio pensarci, voglio godermi questi momenti felici” disse la giovane

“Hai ragione. Fra poco arriverà anche Abby. Che ne dici di uscire un po’ tutte insieme?”

“Sarebbe fantastico” disse la mora affrettandosi ad impacchettare le sue cose.

Carol stava chiudendo la porta quando Alfred il maggiordomo le si avvicinò.

“Signorina Carol, mi dispiace disturbarla ma ieri hanno consegnato questo plico per lei dicendo che era importante”

Carol prese il plico lo osservò e senza dargli importanza lo gettò sul tavolino dell’ingresso e chiuse la porta.

“Non preoccuparti, ho cose più importanti ora di cui occuparmi, grazie per avermelo consegnato” e salì sulla sua moto.

Abby e Carol arrivarono nello stesso momento al club.

“Carol anche tu qui? Credevo stessi ancora rinchiusa in camera con Therese” disse ridendo

“Era la mia intenzione, ma lei ha voluto prendere le sue cose per lasciare questo posto, così ho dovuto subire l’ira di mia madre perché Therese era con me e lasciare andare via lei. Ma sono venuta a riprenderla” disse con un sorriso

“Bene, anch’io devo vedere Genevieve” disse

“Anche tu sei molto presa da lei” disse Carol

“Si, quella rossa mi ha stregato!” e entrarono nel club.

“Siamo rovinate” disse Carol ridendo apertamente con la sua amica

“Signore che bello vedervi così felici, posso fare qualcosa per voi?” chiese Harge vedendo le due donne così contente.

“Si, credo potresti chiamare le nostre donne e portare dello champagne” disse Abby

“Non credo sia il caso Abby, voglio solo incontrare Therese e andar via” disse Carol infastidita dalla presenza di Harge

“Suvvia Carol, solo un bicchiere per festeggiare i nostri affari, non preoccuparti Richard non c’è”

“Dovresti preoccuparti tu per i termini del nostro accordo, del tuo parassita non mi importa nulla” disse sprezzante la donna.

“Carol, sei già qui?” chiese Therese con un sorriso, mostrando le sue deliziose fossette

“Si cara, sentivo troppo la tua mancanza” disse la bionda abbracciandola, dandole un bacio.

“Ho quasi finito, fra poco potremo andar via.” Disse arrossendo per il bacio in pubblico.

“Che ne dite di andare a cena fuori?” chiese Abby

“E’ un’ottima idea” esordì Carol “Lascia stare i pacchi manderò qualcuno domattina.” Disse alla giovane

Uscirono. Abby e Genevieve salirono in auto e Carol pose il casco in mano a Therese per farglielo indossare.

Dalla finestra del club si affacciò Richard che con lo scopo di irritare la bionda, chiamò Therese.

Le due donne si voltarono verso di lui e il ragazzo mandò un bacio alla giovane.

Carol scese dalla moto per raggiungerlo e pestarlo ma Therese la prese per un braccio: 

“Non prestargli attenzione, vuole solo rovinarci la serata” disse 

“Non può sempre cavarsela!!” Carol disse, il volto acceso per la rabbia

Therese poggiò le sue mani sul viso della bionda e le disse “Roviniamola a lui la serata….”

Carol la guardò incuriosita. Therese la baciò, un bacio dolce e lento che prese vita e divenne passionale quando le loro lingue si fusero e si lasciarono senza fiato. I loro corpi spinti l’uno nell’altro.

Therese era rossa dall’imbarazzo e Carol era felicemente sorpresa.

Richard viola in volto, osservò le due donne montare in moto dopo aver indossato i caschi e prima di partire Carol lo salutò con la mano e lui diede un pugno al muro.

La serata trascorse serena fra chiacchiere e risate, festeggiando ancora il compleanno di Carol.

“I festeggiamenti dureranno almeno tre giorni” disse Abby già un po’ brilla “Come le vere regine”

“Si, ma non ci hai detto quanti anni hai compiuto, nostra regina!” disse Genevieve

“Ad una donna non si chiede mai l’età, non lo sai?” disse Carol

“Soprattutto quando ha una fidanzata più giovane di lei” disse Abby per prenderla in giro

“Abby! Non credo che faccia differenza per la mia ragazza, non ha certo da lamentarsi, non è così Therese?”

Therese ascoltava imbarazzata, non solo perché Carol l’aveva definita la sua ragazza ma per l’argomento che stava prendendo una piega troppo maliziosa.

“Credo che dovremmo finirla qui, tu hai un’età ma Therese è molto giovane e l’argomento la imbarazza” disse Genevieve

“Non sono troppo giovane” rispose con fermezza “non ho da lamentarmi di Carol è passionale e insaziabile come una ventenne” disse per poi pentirsi poggiando la mano sulla bocca.

“Ben detto tesoro!” esordì Carol felice “Ho 32 anni ma ne dimostro 20” ripetè facendo l’occhiolino alla giovane

“Deve amarti molto per parlare così, approfondiamo l’argomento sono molto curiosa….” Disse Abby

“Niente affatto” disse Genevieve e ora di tornare a casa 

“Tesoro, se è perché questi discorsi hanno acceso cattivi pensieri nella tua mente sono pienamente d’accordo” disse maliziosa Abby

Tutte risero per il commento, pagarono e si salutarono.

In sella alla sua moto Carol iniziò a correre e Therese si avvinghiò al suo corpo soddisfando il suo bisogno di sentirla vicina.

Carol potè sentire il suo cuore pulsare.

Arrivarono a casa. Carol spense la moto, Therese smontò dal veicolo scoprendo le sue gambe sode, ma ancora tremanti per la corsa. Carol osservandola, gettò il casco a terra e si avvicinò alla bionda sollevandola e poggiandola sul tavolo del garage. Therese tremò al contatto della sua pelle al piano di metallo, le mani di Carol si avventurarono lungo le sue cosce.

Sospirò alla spinta che le mani esercitarono sui suoi glutei per avvicinarla al suo corpo e le sue gambe si aprirono naturalmente spinte in avanti come un fiore che si schiude al sole.

Therese raccolse con la mano la testa di Carol unendo le loro labbra in un morbido bacio che prendeva vigore. La bionda iniziò ad accarezzare la schiena della sua giovane amante liberandola del reggiseno con un tocco delle dita. La ragazza ansimò al contatto della lingua di Carol lungo il suo collo, giù per la generosa scollatura priva ormai di alcun impedimento. 

I seni presero vigore ergendosi al ritmo del battito del cuore. Therese gemette alla calda sensazione della bocca della bionda sul suo seno sinistro, alla sua lingua umida che le circondava il capezzolo ormai duro come un sassolino. 

Therese tirò indietro la testa della bionda con le mani e disse:

“Carol, aspetta. Potrebbe arrivare qualcuno” disse senza convinzione

“Mi piace quando hai paura di essere scoperta, mi eccita tanto” e iniziò a stuzzicare il suo centro con le dita.

Therese poggiò la sua bocca respirando forte sulla clavicola della bionda cercando di attutire i suoi gemiti.

Fu solo un incentivo per Carol di aumentare la spinta. Dopo poco Therese non riuscì a frenare il suo orgasmo, gridando il suo piacere spinse la sua testa all'indietro e tirò verso di sé il corpo di Carol abbracciandola per poi abbandonarsi fra le sue braccia.

“Come è bello sentirti venire per me!” disse Carol leccandosi le dita “E hai un gusto così dolce….”

Therese stava recuperando fiato ma le sorrise. Carol la tenne stretta, per poi aggiustarle il vestito e l’aiutò a scenderle dal tavolo e mano nella mano entrarono in casa.

Passarono la notte coccolandosi, abbracciate.

La mattina seguente Carol si svegliò molto presto, aveva una riunione a cui non poteva mancare, cercò di prepararsi in silenzio, per non svegliare Therese. Le lasciò una nota dicendole che sarebbe tornata per l’ora di pranzo e sarebbero andate a pranzo fuori e di preparare una borsa col necessario per trascorrere fuori il weekend.

Quando si svegliò Therese sorrise alla nota e con calma si lavò, si vesti e dopo aver fatto colazione preparò la borsa.

La mattina trascorse velocemente, la riunione fortunatamente fu veloce e Carol stava per andarsene, quando un fattorino le consegnò un plico simile a quello che si trovava a casa sua e lei non aveva ancora aperto.

“Chi lo manda?” gli chiese

“Signora non mi hanno detto nulla in proposito mi hanno dato solo 100$ per consegnarlo e capirà non ho potuto non acettare”

“Certo, lo capisco benissimo. Chi te lo ha chiesto, uomo o donna?” chiese incuriosita

“Un uomo sui trent’anni, capelli castani, alto” e andò via

Carol aprì il plico. Al suo interno vi erano diverse foto di Richard avvinghiato al corpo di Therese, dei due che si baciavano, lui che la palpava. Foto che li ritraevano in intimità e Therese indossava il vestito che Carol le aveva regalato quando erano andate a fare shopping.

Carol non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi, la rabbia l’assalì. Prese il plico e uscì di corsa dall’ufficio.

Abby la intravide “Carol dove vai così di corsa?” le urlò

Ma la bionda la ignorò, salì sulla moto e sfrecciò dinnanzi all’amica.


	17. Capitolo 17

Emma bussò alla porta di Carol. Therese aprì credendo fosse la sua ragazza ma si ritrovò con un’amara sorpresa.

“Buongiorno” disse timidamente

“Buongiorno Therese, cercavo Carol” disse senza tanti giri di parole.

“E’ al lavoro ma tornerà all’ora di pranzo” 

“Capisco. Non mi lasci entrare?” 

“O si certo, non credevo volessi farlo” 

“Vorrei chiederti un paio di cose” disse ispezionando la casa

Tutto era già in ordine e due trolley erano posizionati accanto alla porta.

“Sei in partenza?” chiese l’ospite

“In realtà siamo in partenza” puntualizzò la mora

“Cosa c’è di vero sul tuo rapporto con Carol?” chiese sprezzante

“Non credo che sia argomento che ti possa interessare” disse guardandola negli occhi

“Io e Carol ci conosciamo da anni e abbiamo un rapporto più che amichevole, siamo dello stesso ceto sociale, viviamo una realtà così lontana dalla tua, non credi che la tua amicizia possa darle problemi? Oltretutto a Linda non piace la tua interferenza nella vita della figlia, ti consiglio di andartene quanto prima”

“Non credo che Carol lo vorrebbe, né tanto meno io” disse

“Sei un’egoista!” disse determinata la donna “Io potrei aiutarti a rifarti una vita se….”

“Perché tutti vogliono comprarmi? Non mi interessano i soldi, i miei sentimenti non sono in vendita e non ho intenzione di essere manipolata da nessuno, né andar via senza Carol”

“Stupida ragazzina sarai la sua rovina, non te ne rendi conto?” 

La loro discussione fu interrotta dal rombo della moto di Carol che entrava nel vialetto.

“Ma non doveva tornare per pranzo?” chiese Emma

Therese guardò Carol che si avvicinava alquanto agitata, aprì la porta e l’accolse.

“Carol sei già qui?” disse con un sorriso

Carol non la degnò di uno sguardo ma si rivolse a Emma: “Che bello rivederti Emma” disse baciandole la mano “A cosa debbo questo piacere?”

“Ero venuta per vederti e chiederti se volevi venire al lago questo weekend”

“Oh, è una splendida idea ci avevo già pensato. Infatti avevo chiesto di preparare i bagagli”

“Ne sono davvero felice. Ma passerai un po’ di tempo con me?” chiese maliziosa

“Assolutamente, come potrei non farlo” e posò il suo sguardo lungo la figura della donna ammiccando

Therese era stranita, non sapeva cosa pensare e soprattutto non capiva il comportamento di Carol.

“Bene allora ci vedremo al lago, tolgo il disturbo” disse ignorando Therese e baciando Carol sulle guance

Carol ricambiò i baci e fece scivolare la sua mano sul fondoschiena di Emma che sorrise e le sussurò: “quando vuoi potrai fare di me ciò che vuoi”

“Non vedo l’ora” disse Carol dinnanzi a Therese che vide la scena irritandosi.

Quando Emma andò via, Therese non potè fare a meno di rimproverarla “Carol che significa tutto questo?”

Carol chiuse la porta si girò verso la donna con occhi di ghiaccio “Cosa significa questo!” lanciò il plico verso la donna colpendola alle braccia. La busta si aprì e le foto caddero a terra sparpagliandosi.

Therese si inginocchiò e ne raccolse qualcuna, osservandole inorridita. “Aspetta, non trarre conclusioni affrettate, non è come può sembrare…..”

“Sono una stupida, ho creduto alle tue parole, alle tue promesse, a quello che tu chiamavi amore!” urlò la bionda “ vi sarete divertiti tu e il tuo ruffiano alle mie spalle, quando ti lasciavo correvi fra le sue braccia, non è così?”

“No, Carol cosa dici, come puoi credere che io…..” disse iniziando a piangere

“Le tue lacrime sono inutili, credo ai fatti e non alle tue parole per giustificarti, ormai ho scoperto il tuo gioco!”

Therese si alzò, capì che non sarebbe stata ascoltata ma non avrebbe permesso a Carol di insultarla.

“Sei una stupida se pensi che io e Richard….”

“Non osare più pronunciare il suo nome dinnanzi a me. Fai attenzione Therese a quel che dici… sarei capace di ucciderti” disse accecata dall’ira rovesciando il tavolino dell’ingresso col vaso di fiori e gli oggetti che vi erano poggiati sopra.

“Allora cosa vuoi che faccia, che me ne vada? Non vuoi ascoltarmi, non vuoi conoscere la verità di quella sera…”

“Niente affatto, non andrai da nessuna parte e non ti è concesso di vedere nessuno. Ti ho comprata e in un modo o nell’altro mi appartieni” disse per farle del male “io ho la tua carta verde e i tuoi documenti, da oggi hai un nuovo padrone!” e salì in camera.

Therese sbarrò gli occhi, non credeva che Carol fosse capace di tanto. Raccolse i cocci del vaso e ripulì tutto come un automa, mentre le lacrime le solcarono il viso, non riuscendo a smettere di piangere.

Carol si fece una doccia veloce, si cambiò, prese il plico e uscì senza dire nient’altro.

Entrò nella casa grande e cercò di John.

“Avevi ragione papà” disse senza aggiungere altro.

John la guardò negli occhi e vide la delusione nei suoi occhi. “Non preoccuparti, agiremo di conseguenza” e andò nel suo ufficio a telefonare.

“Carol sei tornata!” disse Linda “Vuoi unirti a noi per pranzo?” chiese amorevolmente

“No, mamma non ho fame e devo risolvere una faccenda con papà”

“Oh, qualcosa di urgente? Cosa è successo?”

“Affari” rispose John “Non aspettarci per pranzo” le disse

E i due uscirono. Sulla soglia Carol si fermò e voltandosi verso la madre le disse “Mamma avevi ragione su tutto, non preoccuparti Therese non sarà più un problema per te”

Linda rimase stupita dalla rivelazione della figlia e quando uscì, lei sorrise a ciò che aveva sentito, il suo piano era andato a buon fine.

“Come lo hai saputo?” chiese John in auto

“Mi hanno mandato un plico con queste foto” disse porgendole nelle sue mani

John osservò le foto e poi disse “Credi davvero a quello che vedi?”

“Non c’è molto da dire le foto parlano da sole” disse voltandosi verso il finestrino per non rivederle

“Le hai guardate con gli occhi della gelosia Carol” disse “ Therese non ha alcun trasporto in queste foto, non credo volesse stare con quell’idiota. Hai parlato con lei?”

“Non proprio. Ora non voglio parlarne, voglio solo farla finita con questa storia e dare a Harge e al suo viscido nipote ciò che meritano.” Disse spazientita.

L’auto si fermò dinnanzi al club.

“Dobbiamo attendere Charles il nostro avvocato e il sergente Nolan, stanno arrivando” disse John.

Carol era irrequieta non voleva più aspettare “Basta, non ho intenzione di attendere oltre” e scese dall’auto.

John non riuscì a fermarla e potè solo seguirla.

“Carol! Carol! Aspetta….” Cercò di frenare la sua corsa

Entrarono nel club e Carol si diresse nell’ufficio di Harge. Spalancò la porta e vide l’uomo con in grembo una giovane donna seminuda.

“Buongiorno Carol, sei venuta a divertirti?” disse spavaldo

“Hai proprio colto il punto” disse la bionda e rivolgendosi alla donna disse “Tu, rivestiti e vai via” 

John entrò appena la ragazza uscì. 

“John anche tu qui? Non l’avrei mai pensato” disse ridendo

“Fra poco non avrai nulla per cui ridere” disse John “Tuo nipote ha violato l’accordo.” Disse senza perdere tempo

“Cosa?” chiese diventando serio

“Hai capito bene” disse Carol “Hai perso tutto”

Harge saltò in piedi, si avvicinò alla porta e urlò fuori “Richard, chiamatemi Richard subito” accorsero in tanti e tutti corsero a cercare Richard. 

Dannie vide Carol dalla soglia della porta, la bionda gli ordinò “Tu. Portaci del bourbon, il migliore!” e si sedette alla poltrona di Harge. 

Nel frattempo arrivò Charles e il sergente Nolan a cui John spiegò la situazione.

Mostrarono il contratto al sergente e l’avvocato mostrò i documenti firmati dal giudice riguardo la cessione e il sergente annuì dicendo che avrebbe dovuto solo far rispettare l’ordinanza.

Harge ricomparve con Richard che con un ghigno salutò Carol. “Piaciuto il regalo di compleanno?”

Carol mantenne il sangue freddo, si alzò dalla poltrona e si poggiò sul davanti della scrivania.

“Siamo venuti per ottenere ciò che ci spetta di diritto” disse

“Cioè?” chiese Harge

L’accordo che hai firmato prevedeva che in cambio della somma che ti abbiamo dato tuo nipote avrebbe rinunciato ad ogni richiesta di mancato matrimonio con Therese, non avrebbe più dovuto avvicinarsi a lei in nessun caso né tanto meno a Carol, ma lui non ha rispettato l’accordo per cui dovrai restituire ogni cosa: dovrai restituire i soldi e dovrai rinunciare al club che ora appartiene a Carol.” Disse John

“Cosa diavolo dici?” disse Harge “Vuoi che racconti il piacere che mi hai chiesto per ottenere l’amore di quella donna?” disse rivolgendosi a Carol

Carol si avvicinò all’uomo “Vuoi che racconti i tuoi affari? Mi riferisco ai traffici di esseri umani, la prostituzione, il riciclaggio di denaro e il traffico illegale di alcolici che tu eri solito organizzare”

“Stupido ragazzo ecco a cosa ci ha portato questo tuo assillo per quella donna!” disse Harge 

“Quella sporca puttana!” disse Richard

A quelle parole Carol lo colpì con un pugno in faccia “Non ti permetto di parlare così della mia ragazza” disse mentre sia il padre che l’avvocato cercarono di calmarla e la tennero per non pestare l’uomo.

“Sergente non fa nulla a riguardo? È stato colpito senza motivo” disse Harge mentre il ragazzo si teneva il naso che sanguinava con un fazzoletto

“Non aggravi la sua situazione, è lui che ha istigato la Signora Ross” disse il sergente

“Non può cavarsela così” disse Richard estraendo una pistola e puntandola contro la donna

“Richard non fare lo stupido!” disse Harge

“Mi ha rubato la donna e ora vuole il mio club. Se devo andare in prigione ci andrò ma voglio vederla morta!”

Il sergente scattò verso il ragazzo lanciandosi su di lui. Ma prima di placcarlo, mentre stavano cadendo l’uno sull’altro, Richard sparò.

Genevieve raggiunse Therese. “Therese devi venire con me subito” disse appena la donna le aprì la porta.

“Genevieve non posso, non sai cosa è accaduto!” disse rattristata

“Tu, non sai cosa è successo: Carol e suo padre sono venuti al club a parlare con Harge insieme a un sergente e un avvocato. Harge era arrabbiato e urlava contro il nipote. Richard li raggiunse e all’improvviso abbiamo sentito colpi di pistola. Richard ha sparato a Carol che ora è in ospedale.”

“O mio Dio, dov’è? Come sta? Dimmi che è viva ti prego” urlò Therese

“Non lo so, hanno chiamato un’ ambulanza e l’hanno portata via. Non so altro, ma dobbiamo fare presto” disse

Therese non ci pensò due volte prese una giacca e la indossò in tutta fretta e uscì di corsa.

Arrivarono in Ospedale e la giovane andò dritta a chiedere di Carol.

“Sto cercando la Signorina Carol Ross” 

L’infermiera guardò le due donne e disse: “Mi dispiace ma la famiglia non vuole che si divulghino notizie in merito al suo stato di salute”

“Mi dica almeno che sta bene” implorò Therese

“Non posso, mi dispiace” disse la donna

“Ma lei sa che sta parlando con la ragazza della Signorina Ross?” disse Genevieve

“Mi dispiace rischio il posto….”

“Quando Carol saprà di come è stata trattata Therese, allora si che lei rischierà il posto” disse urlando

“Calmati Genevieve, aspettiamo. Sicuramente i suoi genitori sono qui”

“Si, sono con lei” disse l’infermiera per farsi perdonare

“Dove possiamo attendere?” chiese la ragazza

“Quella è la sala d’attesa” indicò l’infermiera

Mentre le due donne attraversarono l’atrio incrociarono Abby.

“Therese che ci fai qui?” chiese “Carol è in sala operatoria, al piano di sotto” 

“In sala operatoria?” ripeté piangendo

“Si è stata colpita. Richard le ha sparato, ha perso molto sangue e la stanno operando per estrarre il proiettile. Ma nessuno ti ha avvertito?”

“Genevieve è venuta a cercarmi, ma arrivate qui non ci hanno fatto passare, così stavamo aspettando di incontrare qualcuno della famiglia” disse la giovane fra le lacrime  
Abby le prese le mani fra le sue “Andrà tutto bene, vedrai” disse per rincuorarla

Si sedettero in sala d’attesa e Therese continuò a piangere

“Non sarebbe successo nulla se fossi stata tanto forte da andarmene, Emma aveva ragione sono la sua rovina!!” disse in lacrime

“Quando hai parlato con Emma?” chiese Abby

“Stamattina prima che Carol uscisse col padre. Abbiamo avuto una discussione, mi ha offerto di aiutarmi ad andar via per evitare problemi a Carol. Aveva ragione, ma per il mio egoismo è successo tutto questo. Io l’amo e non riuscirei a stare senza di lei, anche ora che mi odia”

“Ti odia? Ma cosa dici Therese, Carol ti ama. Non l’ho mai vista così felice e intraprendente” disse

“Non sai cosa è successo, le hanno mandato delle foto in cui Richard mi baciava e lei è andata su tutte le furie”

“Cosa? Ti ha baciato? Quando?” chiese la donna

“Ha organizzato ogni cosa, rubandomi un bacio e ha mandato le foto a Carol e lei non ha voluto ascoltarmi”

“Non preoccuparti, le cose si sistemeranno, dovrai solo parlarle. Ciò che conta ora è che stia bene”

“Si, certo. Vuoi andare a controllare se l’operazione è terminata?”

“Vieni con me, andremo insieme” disse prendendola per mano “Carol vorrebbe che tu le fossi vicino”

Arrivarono al piano e trovarono la madre di Carol che attendeva la fine dell’operazione.

“Buongiorno” disse Therese

“Che ci fai qui? Credevo che mia figlia avesse risolto con te” disse Linda 

“Linda perché sei così scortese con Therese?” chiese Abby

“Sono venuta per sapere come sta, non mi mandi via la prego” disse la giovane

“Nessuno ti manderà via” disse John avvicinandosi porgendo un caffè a sua moglie 

“Linda non essere scortese, Therese è la ragazza di Carol che ti piaccia o no” disse seriamente

“Non è più così, Carol me lo ha detto chiaramente. Lei è la causa di tutti i suoi problemi” disse 

“Non essere sciocca, i problemi di Carol sono dovuti a gente senza scrupoli, e per quanto riguarda Therese è una benedizione, con lei Carol è felice” disse John “ e non voglio più sentirti parlare così della ragazza di nostra figlia.”

Therese rimase senza parole, si commosse a sentire ciò che John pensava di lei. Pensava di non meritare tutto questo affetto anche perché lui non sapeva della discussione che avevano avuto lei e Carol.

“Non si preoccupi, voglio solo sapere se Carol sta bene, non vi darò alcun fastidio ma lasciatemi restare, per favore” disse verso Linda

Linda bevve il caffè senza aggiungere altro.

Le ore trascorsero in una lunga attesa e poi finalmente le porte della sala operatoria si aprirono.

Il dottore uscì e si avvicinò ai genitori e al gruppo di donne.

“Ho estratto il proiettile, ha perso molto sangue e dovrà stare in sala intensiva per 24 ore. Nessuno può avvicinarsi a lei ma vi terrò informati sul suo stato di salute se le cose dovessero cambiare”

“E’ fuori pericolo?” chiese Therese con un fil di voce

“Dobbiamo attendere che passi la notte ma l’operazione è andata bene e ha una fibra forte” disse per rincuorarla

“Non è il caso quindi che tutti voi siate qui. Vi avvertiremo se si svegliasse o per altro”

Linda e John decisero di andare a cambiarsi e rinfrescarsi. Therese decise di non abbandonare Carol, si accontentava di vederla attraverso un vetro, Abby decise di farle compagnia così Genevieve decise di tornare a casa per prendere dei cambi per le donne e qualcosa da mangiare.

Le due donne rimasero in silenzio per un po’. Dovevano smaltire la tensione delle ultime ore e si appisolarono sulle poltroncine della sala di attesa.

La madre di Carol sopraggiunse ma decise di non sedersi accanto a loro ma alle loro spalle.

Una volta sveglie Abby non ce la fece più doveva chiedere a Therese cosa pensava di fare.

“Davvero vuoi andar via?”

“Cosa dovrei fare secondo te? Sono un tale disastro e Carol merita di meglio, voglio che sia felice” disse portando il suo sguardo verso la donna che giaceva su un letto, pallida come un lenzuolo, attaccata a diversi macchinari.

“Con te lo è” disse Abby “perché pensi che abbia reagito così? Era gelosa, come Otello penso che se avesse potuto avrebbe ucciso entrambi senza aver visto le foto” disse sorridendo per l’idea assurda

“Si, voleva uccidermi me lo ha urlato ma per fortuna ha avuto la peggio il vaso dell’ingresso” disse “era accecata dalla rabbia”

“E tu cosa hai fatto?” ha chiesto curiosa l’amica

“Ho accettato ogni sua azione, ho subito il suo sfogo e ho sofferto per l’amore che lei provava per me e che sentiva tradito”

“Perché?”

“Io amo Carol più di me stessa. Amare è rinunciare, combattere, perdonare e credere. Non c’è amore che possa resistere se non si rinuncia un po’ a se stessi, se non si combatte per ottenerlo e renderlo sempre vivo, se non si perdonano le azioni senza senso che a volte subiamo, se non si crede nella sua forza e nelle emozioni che ci dona. E se ciò non bastasse accetterò di lasciarla se ciò significherà che lei possa essere felice, ma non potrò mai smettere di amarla.”

Linda ascoltò in silenzio sorpresa delle parole di quella giovane donna. L’aveva giudicata male lo aveva capito solo adesso e non potè che piangere a quella rivelazione.

Si presentò dinnanzi alle due donne che si alzarono dalle loro poltroncine.

“Linda, sei già qui?” chiese Abby

Linda senza dire una parola si avvicinò a Therese e l’abbracciò dicendole: “Perdonami, sono una stupida. Solo ora ho capito quanto ami mia figlia. Imploro il tuo perdono perché quello che è successo è colpa mia. Io ho ingaggiato il fotografo, io ho organizzato tutto anche se quel Richard non lo sa”

“Cosa? Stai scherzando? Ma sei impazzita?” sbottò Abby

Therese ricambiò l’abbraccio ascoltando la confessione della donna. Poi si rivolse ad Abby: “Non giudicarla, ha agito per amore” disse la giovane

“Therese….” Abby era sorpresa dalla generosità della ragazza

“Stai tranquilla Linda nessuno saprà di questa nostra conversazione” disse Therese “Adesso dobbiamo pensare solo a Carol”

La donna “Potrai mai perdonarmi?”

Therese annuì e all’improvviso un allarme si azionò nella stanza di Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voglio ringraziare la mia amica Rani2018 per aver ispirato il discorso di Therese con la sua definizione su cos'è l'amore  
> (cito testualmente: Amare è rinunciare, combattere, perdonare, credere. Amare è un verbo completamente dipendente da molti altri verbi, senza azioni non c'è amore che possa resistere) Mia cara amica già ti ho detto che sei speciale e un vero poeta, per me un'ispirazione e un esempio da seguire ; )


	18. Capitolo 18

Il medico corse nella sala intensiva, le infermiere circondarono il letto di Carol mentre una di loro si affrettava ad oscurare il vetro che separava Carol da Therese.

Therese presa dal panico si scagliò con le mani sul vetro gridando il nome di Carol e vide la donna che trasaliva come se cercasse aria prima che tutto le fu nascosto.

Abby e Linda la abbracciarono per confortarla, non potevano fare altro che attendere.

L’ansia la stava uccidendo ma non poteva fare altro; dopo poco uscì il medico.

Le donne si alzarono di scatto, raggiungendolo. 

“Ha avuto una crisi respiratoria, ma ha ripreso le sue funzioni normalmente, siamo riusciti a riprenderla”

“Ma starà bene, vero?” chiese Linda 

“Dobbiamo aspettare che trascorra la notte per esserne certi” si congedò ma prima di andare chiese “Chi è Therese?”

“Sono io” disse la giovane

“Appena ha ricominciato a respirare, l’ha chiamata, è una parente?” chiese curioso

“E’ la sua fidanzata” disse Linda

“Capisco. Stia tranquilla è forte, vedrà che domani sarà fuori pericolo” disse ponendole il braccio sulla spalla.

“Lasci che almeno la veda” disse la giovane

Il medico annuì e la tenda fu aperta: Carol giaceva ora tranquilla, una mascherina fu applicata al suo viso per l’ossigeno e vedendola così vulnerabile Therese non poté fare a meno di piangere.

“Therese sarà bene che tu riposi, perché non torni a casa e dormi un po’?” disse Abby vedendo la giovane stanca e provata

“Non ho intenzione di lasciarla. Non sono stanca, voglio solo che arrivi domani e lei stia bene” disse stringendo i palmi l’uno nell’altro sentendosi impotente.

“Vedo che anche tu hai un bel caratterino” disse Linda per cercare di distrarre la ragazza “Carol è molto testarda, lo è sempre stata fin da piccola. Non devi avere dubbi sul suo amore per te, avresti dovuto sentirla quando mi ha avvertito che se non ti avessi accettato avrei dovuto dimenticarmi di lei. E credimi lo avrebbe fatto, mi avrebbe escluso dalla sua vita. ” 

Therese era sempre più affranta, non voleva perderla ma non poteva far nulla se non starle vicino.

“La giacca che indossi è sua, vero?” chiese Linda. Era troppo grande per il corpo minuto della giovane

“Si, glielo ho regalata io” disse la giovane con un mezzo sorriso

“Scelta audace! Penso che la indossi proprio perché è un tuo regalo, è troppo eccentrica per i suoi gusti”

“Si, ha protestato ma poi ha accettato di buon grado” disse la giovane ricordando la situazione

Abby intervenne “In pratica l’ha costretta, io c’ero; le ha detto che se non l’avrebbe indossata si sarebbe negata fino a quando non l’avesse fatto!” e rise

“Abby! Non sono cose da raccontare a Linda!” disse la giovane

“Ecco perché l’ha indossata per un’intera settimana!” disse Linda ridendo “Anch’io misi alla prova John con un trucco simile, ma si trattava di un cappello, lo conserva ancora…”

Therese arrossì senza aggiungere altro, ma si appisolò avvolta nella giacca che profumava di Carol.

Era ormai l’alba e le tre donne erano ancora addormentate sulle poltrone della piccola sala d’attesa della terapia intensiva. John arrivò e dolcemente svegliò Linda.

“Buongiorno, come sta?” disse accarezzandole il viso

“Buongiorno. Ha avuto una crisi respiratoria ieri sera ma ora è stabile” disse piano per non svegliare le altre.

“Ho portato del caffè e qualcosa da mangiare e anche un cambio per te e Therese, ho chiesto ad Alfred di prenderlo da casa di Carol”

“Hai fatto bene, la ragazza non l’ha lasciata neppure per un’istante. Mi sono sbagliata sul suo conto ama profondamente nostra figlia” disse guardando prima Therese e poi Carol attraverso il vetro.

“Si, lo penso anch’io” disse John “non sa cosa l’aspetta con nostra figlia!” disse con un mezzo sorriso

“In questo somiglia a te” disse la donna

“Bene, mi fa piacere. Dopotutto non ti è andata male, no? Siamo insieme da più di 20 anni” disse l’uomo abbracciandola

“E’ la prima volta che ricordi queste cose” disse sorpresa Linda

“Ricordo ogni cosa della nostra vita insieme: il nostro primo bacio sotto la quercia dell’università, il tuo primo schiaffo perché guardavo Lisa Smith in bikini, i tuoi slip con l’orsacchiotto al nostro primo incontro amoroso…”

“All’epoca non si portavano i perizoma” disse Linda col broncio

“Li amai, come ho sempre amato te, nostra figlia e tutto quello che abbiamo costruito insieme, e sono certo che potremo vivere ancora altri bei momenti insieme. Insieme anche a Carol e Therese” disse 

“Il mio Orso, così romantico!” disse la donna dandogli un dolce bacio

“Non chiamarmi così, siamo in pubblico” disse l’uomo riprendendo il suo tono serio.

Therese si svegliò strofinandosi gli occhi, si stiracchiò allungando le gambe indolenzite per la posizione e si alzò dalla poltroncina ancora sbadigliando.

“Buongiorno” disse consapevole di essere osservata

“Buongiorno Therese” disse Linda “John ha portato un cambio e la colazione”

“Oh, grazie” disse la giovane

“Fai parte della famiglia Therese” disse John

“Non dire così, ti prego. Carol non mi vuole nella sua vita” disse tristemente

“Tu ami Carol?” chiese Linda

“Si” disse decisa Therese

“Therese appena Carol starà meglio vi chiarirete, vedrai che tutto si risolverà” disse l’uomo sorridendole

Il medico entrò nella sala e controllò le funzioni vitali della donna.

Abby si svegliò e subito chiese di Carol.

Tutti erano in attesa.

“Le funzioni vitali sono normali, potrà uscire dalla sala intensiva, ma non si è ancora svegliata”

“Perché?” chiese Abby

“E’ qualcosa di inspiegabile, ma può accadere dopo aver avuto un forte trauma fisico ed emotivo e come se il corpo volesse recuperare energie” spiegò “Siate tranquilli, il peggio è passato”

“Io non sarò tranquilla se non la vedrò sveglia e cosciente, poi potrà anche mandarmi al diavolo se vuole” disse Therese stanca di questa incertezza.

Abby le sorrise “Sei davvero testarda amica mia” disse

Carol fu trasferita in una stanza privata. I genitori più sereni erano andati per qualche ora a casa e pure Abby aveva deciso di andare a riposare un po’.

Therese si avvicinò al letto di Carol e prese la mano della donna nella sua, respirando forte come se fosse il suo primo respiro, avvertì il pulsare del suo polso, il calore della sua pelle e anche se era ancora pallida era bellissima. Non riuscì a frenarsi, la tensione accumulata nelle ore precedenti sembrò sciogliersi al tocco della sua amata e non poté fare a meno di singhiozzare e piangere portando il viso sulla mano della donna ancora addormentata.

“Ti prego, Carol svegliati” sussurrò.

Un’infermiera entrò per somministrare un farmaco a Carol e si sorprese di trovare Therese.

“Therese……, Therese Belivet sei proprio tu?” 

“Rose…” disse sorpresa la ragazza asciugandosi gli occhi “Si, sono io”

“Sono felice di vederti, sei diventata più bella di quanto ricordassi” disse la giovane infermiera

“Smettila Rose, non farlo” disse la giovane

Rose era un’amica di Dannie che si era invaghita di Therese circa sei mesi fa, ma la ragazza non voleva legami all’epoca non sapendo ancora quale fosse il suo futuro e se fosse rimasta in quel paese.

“Cosa? Lo sai che mi sei sempre piaciuta” disse l’infermiera in modo così naturale “La signorina Ross è tua parente?” chiese

“No, è un’amica” disse la ragazza tristemente

“Niente affatto, sono la sua ragazza” rispose Carol con un fil di voce.

“Carol sei sveglia, sei sveglia finalmente” urlò Therese per la gioia stringendo la sua mano al petto e baciandole il dorso.

Rose le misurò la pressione e chiamò il medico per farla visitare; Therese dovette lasciare la stanza ma aveva il cuore che le batteva a mille per la gioia.

Corse a telefonare ai genitori di Carol e a Abby che subito si precipitarono in ospedale.

“Cara, eravamo così preoccupati per te!” esordì Linda abbracciandola “Come ti senti?”

“Meglio. Anche se ho forti dolori alla spalla e alla gamba” disse

“Vedrai che fra qualche giorno saranno solo un brutto ricordo”

“Meno male che non ha colpito organi vitali, quel viscido avrà quel che si merita” disse Abby

“Mi accerterò che finisca la sua miserabile vita in prigione” disse John

“Non mi interessa la fine che farà, voglio solo che stia lontano da noi” disse Carol guardandosi intorno.

“Stai cercando Therese?” chiese Abby

“E’ andata a prendere dei cambi e a farsi una doccia. E’ rimasta qui tutto il tempo, ha dormito su quella poltroncina e non ha mangiato quasi nulla. Non ha voluto lasciarti sola, era troppo preoccupata” disse Linda.

“Sarà il senso di colpa” disse sprezzante

“Carolyn Elise Ross, non credo alle mie orecchie. Pensi davvero che Therese possa averti tradito? Lei ti ama e immensamente” disse la madre

“Non la odiavi?” chiese Carol

“Non l’ho mai odiata. Credevo che il suo amore per te non fosse sincero e fosse una arrampicatrice sociale ma ho potuto capire che mi sbagliavo passando un po’ di tempo insieme” 

“Non voglio più parlarne, sono questioni che riguardano solo noi” disse Carol.

“Come vuoi, ma se ti ostini così, la perderai…” 

Carol si sdraiò sul fianco e pose lo sguardo alla finestra non volendo più discutere.

“Va bene, andrò a casa anch’io. Tornerò domani” la salutò con un bacio e andò via.

Carol non riusciva a dimenticare quelle immagini, il corpo di Richard incollato a quello di Therese, le loro labbra premute insieme; il solo pensiero le fece salire il sangue alla testa e per calmarsi lanciò uno dei cuscini verso la porta, che nel frattempo si aprì.

“Grazie per l’accoglienza” disse Abby guardando il cuscino a terra e poi vedendo Carol imbronciata

“Vedo che le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire. Perché sei così arrabbiata?” chiese all’amica.

“Avrei dovuto strangolare con le mie mani quell’imbecille! Adesso non starei in un letto da sola”

“Carol devi smetterla di essere così gelosa, lei è te che vuole e nessun altro”

“Sono così confusa…e dolorante” disse la bionda

“C’è qualcosa che posso fare per te?” chiese Abby

“Si, chiama Therese e dille di portarmi un cambio e degli abiti per andarmene” 

“Ma dobbiamo aspettare che il medico ti dimetta”

“Lo farà presto, che ci sto a fare qui? A vedere qualcun altro portarmela via?” disse guardando verso il corridoio

Therese era arrivata e Rose le stava parlando tenendole il braccio per frenare la sua corsa.

“Chi è quella donna che trattiene Therese?” chiese Abby 

“Una sua vecchia fiamma che vuole riconquistarla” disse Carol

“Stai scherzando?”

“No, ieri flirtava con lei”

“Hai le paranoie, ieri tu eri la bella addormentata”

“E mi sono svegliata sentendo quella donna che chiedeva chi fossi e Therese le ha risposto un’amica, e io ho dovuto puntualizzare che ero la sua ragazza”

“Ti sei svegliata perché quell’infermiera faceva la corte a Therese? No, non ci credo, sei davvero da ricovero!” disse l’amica “E poi devi deciderti sei o non sei la sua ragazza? Non puoi tenerla sulle spine così….” 

Carol non poté risponderle, Therese entrò nella stanza con un mazzo di stupendi nontiscordardime azzurri oltre ad un cambio e qualcosa da mangiare.

“Buongiorno, come ci sentiamo oggi?” disse la giovane verso Carol con un sorriso

“Dolorante” rispose sommessamente

“Il dottore è già arrivato?” chiese rivolta a Abby

“No, andrò a chiedere se può venire a visitarla” e uscì

Le due donne rimasero sole. Therese prese un vaso e pose i fiori sul davanzale della finestra.

“Non serve che mi porti i fiori, non potrei dimenticare nemmeno se volessi. La tua ipocrisia non ha limiti” disse la bionda per farle del male.

“Basta Carol, non puoi trattarmi così. Non mi vuoi? Dillo e lasciami andare…” disse esasperata la ragazza

“No. Tu mi appartieni e non ti lascerò andar via e se lo farai ti troverò ovunque tu vada” si sporse verso la giovane per afferrarle il braccio ma il dolore la fece urlare.

“Basta, calmati. Per il momento non andrò da nessuna parte ma quando tornerai in forma dovremo prendere una decisione in merito. Lavorerò per te e ti ripagherò per ciò che hai speso” disse mentre una lacrima le solcava il viso.

“Perché piangi?” chiese la bionda “I tuoi piani sono stati scoperti? Dimmelo…. perché piangi?”

Therese si allontanò da lei mentre Linda entrò nella stanza.

“Carol cosa c’è, perché urli?”

“Mamma ti prego esci, ho bisogno di parlare con Therese” disse alla madre

Linda guardò solo ora Therese alla finestra che singhiozzava

“No. Tu non vuoi parlare, vuoi solo litigare. Non vuoi ascoltare la verità!” si asciugò le lacrime e disse “Aspetterò il dottore fuori e poi tornerò a casa”

“No. Ti voglio qui con me. E resterai” disse Carol decisa “Dovrai aiutarmi” continuò addolcendo poi il tono della voce

“Può aiutarti l’infermiera, è una brava ragazza si chiama Rose e le ho chiesto di venire anche a casa per aiutarci”

“No” dissero all’unisono

Linda le guardò sorpresa “Che vi ha fatto quella donna?”

Nessuna delle due la rispose, Therese era in imbarazzo e Carol era imbronciata.

Il dottore entrò, visitò scrupolosamente Carol e disse: “Sono molto felice di dirvi che Carol è fuori pericolo, è debole ma si riprenderà velocemente”

“Bene. Quando potrò portarla a casa?” chiese Therese.

“Dovrà stare a riposo ancora per un po’ e fare fisioterapia, ma credo che possa uscire tra un paio di giorni se gli esami non danno sorprese. Avrai bisogno dell’aiuto di un’infermiera. Le prescrivo fisioterapia in acqua ma dovrà farla appena recupererà le forze. Rose Turner è una delle mie migliori infermiere ve la raccomando vivamente” disse presentandola

“E’ necessaria un’ infermiera?” disse Carol

“Preferiresti un uomo?” chiese Therese

“Preferirei che non fosse lei” disse senza esitazione anche se la donna era presente.

“Posso insegnare a Therese come pulire le tue ferite così sarà lei a prendersi cura di te, dovrai sopportarmi solo per un paio di giorni” disse l’infermiera

Carol non rispose. Therese invece acconsentì.

Tutti uscirono e Therese chiamò Rose sulla soglia della porta

“Aspetta Rose” disse

“Si, Therese?” chiese curiosa

“Grazie. Apprezzo molto il tuo aiuto e la tua pazienza”

“Non preoccuparti sarei anch’io gelosa di te, la capisco ma non so cosa trovi in lei. È così irritante! Certa che la vuoi come la tua ragazza?”

“Si. È la mia ragazza. È vero, è gelosissima e non mi ascolta mai, è difficile e orgogliosa ma quando mi sorride io tocco il cielo con un dito” disse sorridendo.

Carol l’aveva sentita e si stupì delle sue dolci parole, ma non era ancora pronta per ascoltare la verità. Era ancora troppo delusa e stanca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo ringraziare non solo chi legge le mie storie, ma coloro che commentano e mi incoraggiano a fare sempre meglio. Sono molto felice di confrontarmi con Voi. Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia ; )


	19. Capitolo 19

“Carol vuoi che ti veniamo a prendere domattina?” chiese Linda

“Fai come vuoi” disse

“Therese potrebbe avere bisogno d’aiuto”

“Non preoccuparti Linda posso chiedere a Rose di aiutarmi” disse Therese

“Assolutamente no” disse Carol

“Non essere testarda. Dovrà venire a casa per almeno tre giorni” disse Therese “E’ gentile, ed è un’amica di Dannie, non voglio che pensi che non è benvenuta”

Linda guardò Carol per farle capire che stava di nuovo esagerando e la bionda non rispose nulla.

“Bene, ci vedremo domani a casa” e andò via. Therese iniziò a raccogliere le cose e a porre in valigia i vestiti di Carol.

Carol la osservava. La cura nel piegare gli abiti, nel raccogliere la sua biancheria denotava amore doveva ammetterlo. Aveva notato che indossava ancora la sua giacca e questo la fece sorridere.

Therese catturò quel sorriso con gli occhi. “Finalmente vedo un sorriso, a cosa è dovuto questo miracolo” chiese la bruna mentre si aggirava per la stanza raccogliendo le sue cose.

Carol la fermò afferrandole il polso, mentre la donna raccoglieva le sue cose sul tavolino accanto al letto.

“Indossi la mia giacca” disse guardandola negli occhi

“Volevo averti vicino. Che tu lo creda o no. Ero molto preoccupata” disse la giovane

“Che mi riprendessi o che morissi” disse Carol

“Come puoi solo pensare…..” 

“Pensavo a quando me l’hai regalata e come mi hai costretto a indossarla” e le sorrise

Therese sorrise e le sue fossette spuntarono “Credo che alla fine ti piaccia”

“L’adoro” disse la bionda “Riesci a fare ciò che vuoi con me, lo sai. Hai potuto approfittare di me per questo”

“Carol non ti riconosco. Ho passato gli ultimi tre mesi a vederti con altre donne, a flirtare con altre donne, persino fare l’amore con Elene e ora non mi permetti nemmeno di difendermi dalla tua assurda accusa” disse Therese spostandosi in modo da perdere ogni contatto fisico con Carol.

“Therese….” Disse sporgendosi per riprenderla sussurrando dolcemente il suo nome

“Non puoi un minuto prima trattarmi male e subito dopo cercarmi.”

“Sai che non riesco a resistere alle tue fossette…” disse la donna

“Devi capire che non puoi pensare che io sia disponibile ai tuoi capricci”

“Therese non riesco a smettere di pensarti fra le braccia di quel viscido, che ti abbia baciato. Come hai potuto permetterglielo?”

“Credi davvero che possa averti tradito? Questa è la fiducia che riponi in me?”

“Non si tratta di fiducia, le foto sono vere!”

“Si, mi ha baciato, ha cercato di entrare nella mia camera" 

Carol cambiò la sua espressione “lo ammetti dunque" 

“Non devo confessare nulla, ho subito i suoi gesti, è diverso dal tradire"

“Non vedo la differenza, non dovevi permettere che arrivasse a quel punto.”

“Carol la tua gelosia mi offende. Mi sono data a te con amore, non l’avevo mai fatto; e sai bene con non ero mai stata con una donna. Come puoi credere a ciò che dici?

“Forse ti sei pentita?”

“Basta non devo convincerti del mio amore. Ti ho dimostrato che è te che voglio e non ho altro da dire”

Rose entrò. Vide le due donne accigliate “Ciao Therese, domani si torna a casa”

“Si, è tutto pronto. Verrai domani sera per la medicazione?”

“Certo, dammi l’indirizzo. Ora dovrei farle l’iniezione”

“Carol andrò a prendere dell’acqua fresca" e uscì 

“Sei fortunata ad avere una ragazza come Therese” disse Rose

Carol non le rispose.

“Sai, ci ho provato per quasi un mese, in tutti i modi ma non ha voluto illudermi, sono solo riuscita a offrirle la cena; ma è stata chiara fin dall’inizio. Persone come lei sono rare”

“lo so” disse la bionda

“Non sembra che tu lo sappia, per come la tratti. Non lo merita di certo”

“Non sono cose che ti riguardano” disse sprezzante

Rose affondò l’ago senza alcuna premura

“Ahi!” urlò Carol

Therese entrò e sentì Carol gridare “Cosa c’è?”

“L’ago” disse Rose sorridendo

“Sei un macellaio” disse Carol

“Ti sei mossa” disse Rose

“Posso restare con lei questa notte?” disse Therese

“Vuoi?” chiese Rose pur conoscendo la risposta “chiederò un permesso al dottore” 

“Posso alzarmi ora?” chiese Carol

“Ti sentirai un po’ debole, usa le stampelle e non avrai problemi” disse Rose uscendo

Carol si alzò da col busto e si sedette sul letto, Therese le avvicinò le stampelle ma lei scosse la testa

“Non né ho bisogno, posso camminare” disse testarda

“Non devi sforzarti, non essere testarda!” disse Therese

Carol si alzò sulle gambe fece qualche passo, barcollò e cerco di aggrapparsi alla sponda del letto ma mancò la presa; stava per cadere ma Therese la sorresse abbracciandola.

Le due donne rimasero abbracciate e la bionda si aggrappò alla giovane stringendola forte.

Therese ricambiò l’abbraccio. Entrambe lo desideravano. Carol inalò il profumo di Therese e si rese conto che non poteva e non voleva perderla.

“Cosa mi prende con te? Non mi riconosco” le sussurrò all’orecchio

Si guardarono a lungo, i loro occhi immersi gli uni negli altri.

Abby e Linda entrarono e videro le due donne insieme.

“Sono felice di vedervi finalmente in pace” disse Linda

Therese sciolse l’abbraccio sentendosi quasi come le mancasse l’aria.

“Stava solo cadendo e l’ho aiutata” disse Therese a Linda mentre usciva dalla stanza

“Therese, aspetta” disse la donna “Perché non chiarite? Le hai detto che è colpa mia?” 

“No. E non ho intenzione di dirglielo. Se mi ama non avrà bisogno di sapere nulla.”

“Allora cosa succede? Perché siete ancora a questo punto?” chiese Abby

“Non posso credere che stia realmente succedendo Abby” disse Carol “la sto perdendo…..”

“Devi smetterla di allontanarla, non ti ha tradito”

“Non riesco a non pensarla fra le braccia di quel viscido. E se non mi volesse più ?”

“Se continui così la situazione non si risolverà”

“Cosa dovrei fare?”

“Parlarle e dirle come ti senti e cosa provi”

“Ogni volta che ci provo finisce che litighiamo”

“Se continuate così non avrete futuro!”

Carol si guardò allo specchio e diede un pugno al muro facendosi male.

“Carol!” disse l’amica

“Che succede?” accorsero sia Therese che Linda

“Stava cadendo e ha battuto la mano sul lavello” disse mentendo 

“Vado a chiamare il medico” disse Therese

“No, voglio tornare a casa subito” disse Carol “Abby aiutami a vestirmi e ad andarmene”

“Ma Carol…..” disse Linda

Il dottore acconsentì alla richiesta, medicò anche la mano alla donna e disse

“Devi stare calma o le cose peggioreranno. Rose vi accompagnerà”

Carol chiese l’aiuto di Abby per salire in auto e Therese si sentì ancora messa da parte.

Arrivarono a casa. Rose si sorprese del lusso della tenuta Ross.

Entrarono in casa. La loro camera profumava di lavanda, fiori troneggiavano sul tavolino della stanza insieme con le “campanelle napoletane” che la bionda amava tanto.

Tutto era perfetto e preparato con amore.

Carol si abbandonò sul letto e pose un braccio sugli occhi non sapendo più cosa dire.

“Non potete continuare così” disse Abby

“Si, non possiamo. Le parlerò” disse

Therese entrò con Rose

“Siamo pronte per la medicazione?” disse la giovane infermiera

“Si, ma vorrei che fosse Therese a medicarmi” disse Carol poggiandosi sui gomiti guardando la sua ragazza negli occhi

Rose guardò la ragazza e guardò Carol e poi annuì

“Bene, qui c’è tutto l’occorrente: devi solo disinfettare e porre la garza per impedire che la ferita si infetti. Non aver paura di farle male, il peggio è passato e non può succedere nulla” disse facendo l’occhiolino alla bionda “verrò domattina a controllare”

Abby e Rose le salutarono e andarono via.

“Vuoi davvero che sia io a medicarti?” disse la ragazza avvicinandosi al letto.

“Si lo voglio. E’ te che voglio ora e per sempre. Il tuo silenzio mi ha fatto dubitare; non di te ma di me stessa. Carol raccolse le mani di Therese nelle sue e l’attirò a sé. “Mi spaventi molto. Non ho il controllo di me quando mi sei accanto e non voglio perderti. Si, ero gelosa. Gelosa che qualcuno ti portasse via da me. E non potrei sopportarlo”

“Come hai potuto crederlo.Dubiterai ancora di me?” chiese Therese

“No” rispose Carol accarezzandole le braccia

“Davvero?” Therese si avvicinò di più; una gamba fra quelle della bionda. Le accarezzò una ciocca di capelli ponendola dietro all’orecchio e chinandosi le sussurrò: “Io ti amo”

“Mio Dio è una musica la tua voce” rispose Carol

“Sta suonando solo per te” le rispose la giovane

Le loro labbra finalmente si toccarono e nell’istante in cui si sfiorarono dimenticarono ogni cosa per perdersi nel loro calore, nella loro dolcezza. 

Carol le cinse la vita con un braccio, la desiderava come non mai, ma non l’avrebbe forzata. 

Therese interruppe il bacio poggiandole una mano sul petto “Carol, non possiamo sei troppo debole” disse 

Ma Carol non riuscì a frenarsi, catturò nuovamente le sue labbra e esercitò pressione con la punta della lingua per indurla ad aprire la bocca e ottenere così un migliore accesso.

Continuò a baciarla fino a quando non la sentì tremare. 

Therese interruppe il bacio e arretrò; aveva il respiro affannoso, era così eccitata da provare un dolore fisico. 

“Therese, vieni qui” disse Carol

“Carol devo medicarti……”

“Lo farai dopo” disse porgendole la mano in avanti reclamandola

“Fra poco verrà tua madre….” 

“No. È ancora presto è a cena” disse la bionda poggiando la testa sul grembo della giovane

“Santo cielo! È vero devo prepararti qualcosa per cena!” disse prendendo la testa di Carol fra le mani in modo che la guardasse

“Ho già il mio pranzo” disse alzando la maglietta di Therese baciando e leccando il monte di Venere “E sono molto affamato.....” 

“Carol…..”

“lasciami assaggiare…..” tirò giù la gonna della giovane sollevano la sua gamba, il piede sul letto e osservò la biancheria già umida leccandosi le labbra.

Pose baci caldi lungo la coscia: così seduta sul bordo del letto aveva la giusta visione del centro di Therese.

La ragazza ansimava al contatto tanto desiderato e non poté che arrendersi alla sua smania di possederla

Carol spostò la biancheria e allungando le mani lungo le cosce la tenne dietro dando il giusto ritmo ai fianchi affinché avesse il controllo di ogni spinta.

Therese chiuse gli occhi ponendo la testa all’indietro mentre Carol le massaggiava la carne ormai gonfia e bagnata dalle sue attenzioni.

“Se continui così , non credo che potrò resistere a lungo…..Carol….aspetta ti farai male”

“Sei così dolce, calda…..non posso fermarmi voglio tutto di te” disse aumentando la suzione

“Quanto è bello sentirti …..” sussurrò Therese

“Ho aspettato troppo”

“Abbiamo aspettato troppo entrambi”

Therese sollevò i fianchi delicatamente assecondando i movimenti, sentendo le mani di Carol stringerle i fianchi più forte, i loro occhi si incrociarono colmi di lussuria e i movimenti divennero frenetici. 

Quando Therese si buttò indietro, Carol si spinse sempre più a fondo fino a farle gridare il suo nome; per poi tenerla raccogliendo i succhi dell’amore. 

“Carol sei impossibile….” Disse Therese riprendendo fiato.

“Tu hai un sapore così dolce” disse aiutando la mora a stendersi sul letto accanto a lei “resta accanto a me. Non voglio altro nella mia vita”

Therese si sistemò accanto a lei, accarezzandole i capelli d’oro.

“Vuoi dirmi come è successo?” chiese

“Cosa?” disse con un sorriso soddisfatta

“Con Richard…” disse Therese abbassando gli occhi

“Perché dobbiamo parlare di lui ora?” disse con un tono spazientito

“Perché ti ha fatto questo” disse la mora accarezzando il petto della donna all’altezza della ferita.

“non importa ora è tutto finito, l’importante è che sono qui, con te” disse Carol

“Hai rischiato di morire per me” disse Therese con gli occhi lucidi

“Adesso rischierò seriamente la vita con te, dovrai medicarmi ” disse sorridendole

“Se la pensi così, chiamerò Rose” disse Therese mettendo il broncio

“Rischierei la mi vita per te ogni giorno” disse baciandola di nuovo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non lo sapesse, la sfogliata "Campanella" napoletana, rappresenta l'inedito matrimonio tra sfogliatella riccia e babà , riprende all’esterno il tema della sfogliata riccia ma all’interno, anziché il classico ripieno con semola, ricotta e canditi, si trova un gustoso babà mignon avvolto in cioccolato bianco o fondente e in una crema miscelata a base di ricotta. Preparate rigorosamente a mano con materie prime selezionate è una delle numerose eccellenze napoletane.  
> E' un dolce da provare una volta nella vita ; )


	20. Capitolo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo Capitolo è dedicato al mio amore D. che mi rende tanto felice

Therese tentò più volte di alzarsi dal letto ma ogni volta Carol la trascinava nuovamente fra le sue braccia.

“Carol dovremo pur mangiare! Devo ancora pulire la tua ferita e fra poco Linda sarà qui. Vuoi che mi trovi nuda nel tuo letto?”

“Nel nostro letto. Credo ne sarebbe felice, ora le piaci. Non so cosa tu le abbia detto o fatto ma ti ha difesa in tutti i modi” disse Carol alzandosi sui gomiti osservando Therese che cercava di recuperare i vestiti sparsi intorno al letto.

“Abbiamo solo parlato di te. Entrambe ti amiamo molto” disse Therese guardandola.

“Si, penso che hai un dono. Chi ti incontra non può non amarti” disse la bionda ammiccando

“Non guardarmi così” disse Therese

“Mi fai impazzire. Non so come ho fatto a starti lontana” disse Carol 

“Me lo chiedo anch’io” disse Therese agitando il suo culetto prendendola in giro.

“Stai approfittando che sono convalescente, ma appena potrò non potrai camminare almeno per due giorni!” disse ammiccando

“Non vedo l’ora” disse la giovane e sparì per fare una doccia veloce.

Carol approfittò per riposarsi un po’. Come previsto Linda si presentò a casa di Carol con la cena pronta.

“Mamma non avresti dovuto, non sono una bambina. Avremmo provveduto noi alla cena” disse rimproverandola

“Non l’ho fatto certo per te, ma per Therese. Deve essere stremata sono 3 giorni che non dorme e mangia decentemente” disse Linda “Ma dov’è?” chiese

“Sotto la doccia, voleva rinfrescarsi” disse sorridendo

“Credo sia il caso anche di far prendere aria alla stanza” disse aprendo le finestre.

“Ciao Linda” salutò Therese

La giovane indossava la felpa bianca di Carol più grande di una taglia per lei.

La bionda sorrise nel vederla indossata dalla giovane.

“Che c’è?” le chiese mentre si avvicinava per medicarla

"indossi la mia felpa” disse Carol

“Ti dispiace?” disse la ragazza sorridendole “voglio averti sempre addosso” le sussurrò piegandosi verso il suo orecchio

Carol sbarrò gli occhi sorpresa per l’audacia di Therese. Era diventata più audace e vocale e ciò le piaceva.

“Ora sono qui e non aspetto altro” disse ponendo la sua mano nella felpa accarezzando la pelle morbida e ancora umida per la doccia appena fatta.

“Su Carol non distrarre Therese, lascia che ti medichi” disse Linda

Therese con calma sfila le garze dolcemente rivelando la carne cruda rossa di sangue e una cicatrice che testimonia quel che è rimasto del foro del proiettile fra la pelle candida del petto.

Gli occhi le diventano lucidi mentre cerca di pulirla e disinfettarla.

Carol le ferma la mano cerchiandole il polso con la sua. “Non farlo. Non piangere, non ce n’è motivo. Io sono qui con te e non andrò da nessuna altra parte”

Therese le sorrise timidamente. Le aveva letto la mente. Avrebbe voluto cercare Richard e mostrargli il suo disprezzo e la sua rabbia ma era felice che Carol ora si stesse riprendendo e non disse nulla per non turbarla.

“Può camminare?” chiese Linda

“Ha una ferita al petto e alla gamba. Deve muoversi solo se strettamente necessario, per ora” disse la ragazza dopo averla medicata il petto.

“Andrò a scaldarvi la cena, mentre tu finisci” disse rivolta a Therese

“Va bene. Non ci vorrà molto”

Tagliò le garze e pulì delicatamente anche questo foro indugiando lungo la coscia. 

Carol la guardò negli occhi e le prese la mano guidandola dove volesse essere toccata.

“Carol!” esordì la ragazza

“Therese non vuoi curarmi? Ho bisogno di una cura completa non vuoi dare pace ai miei sensi, vuoi che stia male”

“A tre metri da noi c’è tua madre……” 

“Ma tu sei vicino a me, voglio sentirti…….”

“Sei ancora debole e la tua ferita è ancora fresca”

“Mi lasci così, senza pace?”

“Dopo, ti prometto che più tardi sarai più che soddisfatta…..” disse Therese arrossendo

Carol sorrise alla vista del suo rossore e delle sue fossette.

 

“Vedo che hai appetito, questo è buono” disse Linda

“Devo guarire in fretta, devo acquistare le forze necessarie per poter far fronte ad ogni sforzo fisico…..” disse Carol facendo tossire Therese la cui acqua le stava andando di traverso.

“Tutto bene cara?” disse Linda

“O certo. Sono solo sorpresa della sua determinazione”

“Dovrò affrontare la fisioterapia e camminare non è semplice ora, non posso sempre approfittare di te, o non avrai più le forze necessarie per prenderti cura di me… “ e le fece l’occhiolino.

“Credo che andrò a prendere il caffè con John, vi lascio una buonanotte” disse Linda uscendo.

“Dovresti dormire. Domattina andrò da Elene” disse Therese

“Mi lascerai sola, nelle mie condizioni?” disse accarezzandole la mano, raccogliendola fra la sua e baciandola, sfiorando con le labbra il palmo.

“Vuoi che ti prepari il caffè?” disse la ragazza sorridendole

“In realtà vorrei solo il dolce” disse Carol continuando le sue attenzioni alla pelle della giovane “sei così dolce, la tua pelle sa di buono”

“Carol….” Sospirò Therese

“Mi hai promesso che avresti soddisfatto ogni mia richiesta se avessi atteso”

“Sei davvero impaziente” disse la giovane alzandosi “andiamo” porgendole le stampelle 

Therese entrò in camera e accese le candele spegnendo le luci mentre Carol si sedeva ai piedi del letto osservandola.

“Cosa vuoi che faccia per divertirti?” disse Therese con un sorriso avvicinandosi a lei

“Voglio spogliarti” disse Carol senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli del suo amore. 

Un attimo dopo la bocca di Therese è su quella di Carol in un dolce bacio che prende vita.

Carol la tira a sé per intensificare il bacio come se fosse possibile. Senza mai smettere di baciare Therese, Carol inizia a sollevare la maglietta della giovane e a sfiorare con le dite la pancia.   
Therese emette un suono incomprensibile quando la donna la tocca. La mano prosegue sfiorandola dolcemente fino ad arrivare al reggiseno.

“Possiamo togliere la maglietta?” la bionda dice staccando per un momento le sue labbra da quella della giovane.

Therese annuisce e Carol arrotola piano il tessuto verso l’alto aiutando la ragazza a disfarsene. Poi è Therese che prende l’iniziativa e la bacia nuovamente, Carol chiude gli occhi con aria sognante.

La giovane osserva le sue ciglia miele tremare e la pressione del loro bacio la costringe a socchiudere anche i suoi occhi. Carol la stringe forte e arriva al reggiseno.

“No, aspetta….” Chiese Therese

“Troviamo un compromesso. Per il momento tieni il reggiseno ma togli questi odiosi jeans”

“Ma come, sono così comodi” disse Therese ridendo

“Sono così stretti che è un inferno da togliere” disse Carol iniziando a sbottonarli e tirarli giù.

Lo scorrere delle dita calde e lisce sulle cosce nude era una tortura dolcissima. Carol fermò le mani sulla pelle sensibile dell’interno coscia.  
Therese guardò Carol, gli occhi scuri dal desiderio, le guance accaldate, la vide socchiudere le labbra per recuperare un respiro; involontariamente Therese chiuse gli occhi e divaricò le gambe, Carol la sfiorò facendola rabbrividire per poi tirarla a sé con un movimento rapido sui suoi fianchi affondando la bocca fra i suoi seni ancora coperti dal pizzo.

“Toglilo” ansimò fra la carne morbida

Therese sganciò il reggiseno coprendo i seni con le mani.

Carol catturò prima un polso baciandolo per sostituire la mano di lei con la sua.

Raccolse a piene mani l’oggetto del suo desiderio accarezzando la rotondità e accerchiando il capezzolo rosa ora turgido e pronto per le sue attenzioni. Baciò, succhiò e leccò l’estremità della mammella mentre ascoltava profondi gemiti annegare nell’aria.

“Carol….” Ansimò Therese

“non voglio più allontanarmi da questo paradiso, dimmi che sei mia”

“Carol ti amo” sussurrò Therese

A quelle parole Carol la prese per i fianchi e cercò di sollevarla per spostarla sul letto ma non ci riuscì un dolore acuto fermò il suo impeto e si lasciò cadere all’indietro.

“Carol! Stai bene?” urlò Therese

“No, non sto bene. Non posso prenderti, non posso amarti come vorrei; e non dirmi di avere pazienza. Stare lontana da te è una tortura!” disse la bionda fustrata.

Therese sorrise felice alla sua confessione. Si accertò che le sue ferite fossero a posto. Tolse i pantaloni da notte scoprendo le lunghe gambe lattee, sbottonando la camicia accarezzando ogni lembo di pelle che fuoriusciva.

“Therese…..” 

“Shhh! Sdraiati. C’è un solo modo per amarti senza che tu possa farti male. Lasciami fare.” Disse salendo sul lato del letto raggiungendola di lato.

Carol la guardò cercando di capire le sue intenzioni. La bruna la baciò teneramente accarezzando il suo petto scendendo piano lungo i confini con la sua mano ascoltando il palpitare della sua carne. Era già tanto bagnata.

“Therese se continui così….”

“Voglio sentirti dentro di me e voglio darti piacere, lasciami fare….”

La bionda annuì. Therese si posizionò con la testa ai piedi di Carol e rotolando su se stessa si pose sopra di lei con le gambe divaricate porgendo il suo centro dinnanzi al viso di Carol e il suo viso era fra le gambe di lei.

Non poteva farle male il suo corpo era sollevato ed erano unite dal piacere delle loro bocche al centro delle loro gambe. Dolcemente carezzò con la lingua la parete morbida, liscia per poi soffermarsi sul clitoride palpitante, caldo bocciolo che si indurisce al suo tocco

Carol ansima e si inebria dell’ odore del sesso, bacia il centro di Therese già ricco di succhi e può soddisfare la sua eccitazione affondando la lingua nel suo centro raccogliendone l’ardore. Mani si cercano, si lasciano, graffiano la pelle, danno nuovo ritmo ai loro corpi madidi di sudore.

E’ un susseguirsi di gemiti, spinte e baci d’amore fino a quando i loro corpi tremano, di fiamma accesa e dolci grida spezzano il silenzio.

“E’ stato…….incredibile” disse Carol recuperando il respiro “Sei una bella sorpresa signorina”

“Mi è piaciuto molto” disse Therese posizionandosi accanto a lei “Ora cerca di dormire. Devi riposare”

“Vieni qui” e la strinse a sé il viso sul suo petto e lasciandosi cullare dal ritmo del loro respiro, sopraggiunse il sonno ristoratore.

Carol si svegliò un po’ prima che albeggiasse. Osservò da dietro le tendine che la luce le avrebbe inondate da lì a poco; avrebbe potuto dormire ancora un po’ ma il corpo morbido e profumato, raggomitolato contro il suo, le impediva di muoversi e pensare.

Therese sospirò nel sonno e si poggiò inconsciamente ancora più contro il corpo di lei, e Carol si rese conto di quanto la desiderasse e un pensiero si insinuò nella sua mente: voleva sposare Therese.

Ma lei avrebbe voluto? Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, come e quando avrebbe dovuto chiederle? E se lei avesse detto no? Cosa avrebbe fatto?

Allontanò quei pensieri e si concentrò sul viso del suo amore che dormiva tranquilla.

“Il mio angelo piovuto dallo spazio….” Sussurrò sorridendo


	21. Capitolo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti. Scusate la mia assenza ma è stata un'estate di fuoco  
> Lavoro, lavoro, lavoro ma fortunatamente anche il sospirato amore!   
> Per cui ho avuto pochissimo tempo da dedicare alle nostre eroine, ma cercherò di rimediare.  
> Questo è un Capitolo per riprendere la storia.  
> Sentitevi liberi di commentare   
> I vostri commenti sono la mia ispirazione ; )

La luce del sole fece capolino dalla finestra e svegliò Therese. Si stiracchiò e per la prima volta si sentì riposata. 

Aveva dormito come un sasso per tutta la notte, cosa che non faceva da quando Carol era stata in ospedale. 

Si alzò col busto e si accorse di essere nuda solo quando avvertì la mano di Carol che dolcemente le accarezzava la schiena.

“Buongiorno dormigliona!” disse Carol sorridendole

“Buongiorno” Therese si sporse verso di lei per darle un bacio

“Ora è un buongiorno!” disse la bruna mostrando le sue fossette “Che ore sono? Vuoi che ti prepari la colazione?”

“Sono le 11.30 a m credo sia meglio che prepari il pranzo” disse Carol ridendo

“Santo cielo! Come hai potuto farmi dormire così tanto. Devo medicarti, preparare da mangiare e Elene e Genevieve mi aspettavano…..”

“E io che speravo passassi tutto il giorno a letto a prenderti cura di me” disse mettendo il broncio

“Credo che tu non possa lamentarti delle mie cure” disse arrossendo

“Assolutamente mi è talmente piaciuto che pensavo di replicare” disse trascinandola verso di lei baciandola sul collo 

“No Carol, non ora. Per quanto mi piaccia devo davvero prepararmi….” Disse a malincuore

“Va bene” disse Carol per non contraddirla “E io che farò mentre aspetto il tuo ritorno?”

“Verrà Abby per pranzo e più tardi anche Rose a controllare le tue ferite ma io sarò già tornata”

Disse abbandonando il letto, nascondendo il suo corpo col lenzuolo, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

“Sei così bella” disse osservando la schiena nuda della giovane “quando potremo fare il bagno insieme?”

“Presto amore, presto” disse Therese ridendo alla richiesta esplicita 

Mentre Therese si preparava Carol raccolse il suo portasigarette dal cassetto del comodino e si accese una sigaretta tanto desiderata. 

Riuscì a farla arrivare alle labbra e ad aspirarne un primo aroma quando sentì:

“Carolyn Elise Ross, spegni subito quel veleno e alzati che è piuttosto tardi” disse Linda accompagnata da Abby.

“Buongiorno mamma, buongiorno Abby, è un piacere vedervi di primo mattino” disse la bionda spegnendo la sigaretta.

“E’ quasi mezzogiorno mia cara” disse Abby.

“Non me ne sono accorta ero assorta in altre cose” disse ridendo indossando la camicia da notte.

Therese uscì dal bagno salutando le due donne.

“Therese non pensavo che tu fossi così focosa” disse Abby osservando i segni rossi che risaltavano sulla pelle lattea del collo della bionda.

Therese arrossì, non rispose ma si avvicinò a Carol “Mi dispiace. Tornerò presto” e le diede un bacio a stampo.

“Therese te ne vai così?” protestò Carol

La giovane donna si riavvicinò guardò Linda e Abby poi affiancò Carol, le pose le braccia intorno al collo e le diede un dolce bacio sulle labbra lasciando che la bionda assaporasse la sua bocca.

“Ci vediamo più tardi?” disse rossa in viso, sorridendo.

Carol annuì felice.

“Vedo che finalmente avete fatto pace” disse Linda

“Si, ci siamo chiarite” rispose Carol

“Credo anche più volte” disse Abby sorridendo

“Smettila Abby non essere invadente” disse Linda “Se Carol vuole raccontarci quanto è stato bello fare la pace, lo farà spontaneamente no?” disse guardando la figlia

“Mamma, cosa vuoi che racconti a te!” chiese Carol

“Siamo tutte adulte e vaccinate Carol, vogliamo i dettagli” disse Abby

“Abbiamo fatto pace e abbiamo passato la notte insieme” disse con un gran sorriso

“Mi fa piacere. Adesso devi solo pensare a guarire” disse Linda “Vado a preparare qualcosa per il pranzo”

Linda lasciò la stanza.

“Allora amica mia, sei felice?” chiese Abby

“Si. Therese mi ama non ho più dubbi”

“Come stai, come ti senti?”

“Ho ancora dolore ma è sopportabile. Oggi verrà Rose e controllerà il mio stato. Ma ho bisogno che mi aiuti.” Disse seria

“Cosa vuoi che faccia?” chiese curiosa Abby

“Voglio sposare Therese” 

Abby la guardò stupita “Sono felice che tu abbia preso questa decisione. Già glielo hai chiesto?” 

“No. Non ancora voglio che sia speciale e voglio essere in forma”

“Hai appena detto che hai trascorso una splendida notte”

“Si è stata fantastica, molto dolce”

“Cosa hai in mente?” chiese Abby

“Therese è andata al club da Elene e Genevieve, voglio organizzare una serata romantica e tu dovrai aiutarmi”

“Bene, bene, chiedi aiuto a Abby e non a tua madre?” disse Linda

“Mamma, voglio che sia speciale”

“Lo sarà” dissero in coro ridendo.

Carol rise di gusto e si alzò per prepararsi.

“Therese cosa succede?” chiese Genevieve appena la vide entrare nella stanza

“Ho bisogno di un vostro consiglio” disse guardando le sue amiche

“Sembri turbata” disse Elene

“Lo sono” e affondò nella poltrona del locale chiedendo di bere qualcosa di forte

“Tu che bevi prima di pranzo? La cosa è seria” disse Elene ridendo

“Dal tuo comportamento già capisco che non è una bella notizia quella che devi darci” disse Genevieve

“Dai non tenerci sulle spine, è successo qualcosa? Tu e Carol avete litigato di nuovo?” disse Elene

“No. Tra me è Carol va tutto bene. Abbiamo chiarito e lei si sta riprendendo” disse accennando un sorriso

“Allora cosa c’è che non va, non capisco” disse Genevieve

Therese raccolse la sua borsa che si trovava ai piedi della poltrona, l’aprì e prese una lettera porgendola all’amica.

Genevieve lesse subito il contenuto, mentre Therese bevve tutto d’un fiato il suo whisky come per trovare il coraggio di continuare la conversazione.

“Di che si tratta?” chiese Elene impaziente.

“Del suo visto, sta per scadere, dovrà andarsene” disse Genevieve senza preamboli

“Cosa?” chiese Elene guardando la bruna

“Già” disse Therese

“Ne hai parlato con Carol?” chiese l’amica

“No. Dopo quello che è successo: il nostro litigio, il suo ricovero d’urgenza, la convalescenza……”

“Therese!” la spronò Genevieve

“Non volevo che si preoccupasse, volevo risolvere la cosa ma a quanto pare non ho più molto tempo”

“Dobbiamo pensare a qualcosa….” Disse Genevieve

“Basterà parlare con Carol” disse Elene

“No. Lei è convalescente, non sta ancora bene e poi per risolvere i miei problemi è successo quel che è successo”

“Non essere stupida; Carol ti ama e non permetterà che ti mandino via” disse Elene “ha tante conoscenze e può risolvere la cosa in un attimo” disse Elene

“No. Devo risolverla da sola” disse la mora “e non voglio che gliene parliate”

“Quanto sei testarda” Elene si alzò per recuperare i drink al bar

“Therese, Carol potrebbe davvero aiutarti e risolvere il problema” disse Genevieve prendendole la mano

“No. Non voglio che abbia altri problemi a causa mia”

“Va bene, penseremo a qualcosa. Chiederò in giro, troveremo qualcuno che possa aiutarci, vedrai”

“Occorrerà un miracolo!” disse Elene che aveva ascoltato le amiche “ma ci proveremo”

“Grazie” disse Therese facendo ruotare il ghiaccio nel suo bicchiere pensierosa.

 

“Quanto tempo credi ci vorrà per guarire del tutto?” chiese Carol a Rose mentre la donna la medicava.

“Penso che occorrerà ancora un’altra settimana poi potrai alzarti e camminare liberamente senza le stampelle, dovrai continuare la fisioterapia ancora per un mese ma se sarai attenta e eviterai qualsiasi sforzo superfluo, fra un paio di settimane potrai anche attraversare la Manica a nuoto!” disse Rose sorridendo.

“Due settimane….” Ripeté la bionda pensierosa

“Cosa c’è sembri impaziente” chiese Rose mentre iniziò a massaggiarle le gambe

“Devo recuperare nel più breve tempo possibile” le rispose

“Perché, se posso chiedere?” la donna insistette curiosa

“Devo partire per un viaggio. Il viaggio più importante della mia vita” 

“Mi stai incuriosendo sempre più. Non vorrai mica fuggire?” disse ridendo

“Si. Dalla mia vita da single” disse con un sorriso

“Hai chiesto a Therese di……”

“Non ancora” disse interrompendola

“E cosa aspetti?” disse Rose

“Di essere in piena forma. Voglio che sia indimenticabile”

“Vuoi portarla via?”

“In un certo senso si” 

Le loro chiacchiere furono interrotte da Therese che entrò in casa tutta trafelata

“Carol, sono a casa. Dove sei?” chiese togliendosi il cappotto

“Nella sala delle torture” la bionda gridò

Therese si affacciò alla porta e vide Carol sul lettino e Rose che le massaggiava le gambe.

“Non penso che essere massaggiate possa essere una tortura cara” la giovane disse avvicinandosi al lettino per baciare la sua amata.

Si scambiarono un veloce bacio.

“Ben tornata a casa, ti aspettavo”

“Si, non ha fatto che guardare l’orologio invece di concentrarsi con gli esercizi” disse Rose ridendo

“Ciao Rose, perdonami sono in ritardo. Ti preparo subito un caffè”

“Non preoccuparti non occorre” 

“E’ il minimo che possa fare, hai dovuto subire gli umori di Carol tutta da sola”

“Cosa? Io sono il paziente. Dovresti coccolare me e non l’infermiera che mi assiste”

“Sappiamo entrambe che quando non sei in forma diventi intrattabile. Credo che non basti un caffè per ringraziare Rose per la pazienza.”

“Il caffè andrà benissimo e poi devo tornare al lavoro, stasera ho il turno di notte” disse Rose per evitare un invito a cena

“Va bene. Torno subito col caffè” disse Therese uscendo dalla stanza 

“Allora?” chiese Rose curiosa

“Allora cosa?” Carol sospirò “Se non sarò in forma non potrò organizzare nulla di buono” disse

“Su non lagnare, sarai in forma fra due settimane. Dove la porterai?”

“Non lo so ancora, ci sto pensando…..”

“Una cena romantica?” suggerì la donna

“Si, certo ma in un posto magico”

“Guardando le stelle?”

“Si, suppongo dovrà essere magico quindi cosa c’è di più magico di un cielo stellato”

“Una buona musica di sottofondo…. E il gioco è fatto” disse Rose

“Detto così mi sembra un po’ scontato. E’ da perfezionare….”

“Cosa è da perfezionare?” chiese Therese entrando col vassoio coi caffè fra le mani.

“Gli esercizi amore. Devo essere più precisa e costante” disse guardando Rose con disappunto

Rose le diede una pacca sulla natica “Ecco, abbiamo finito”

“Hey, un po’ di delicatezza è una zona sensibile” disse Carol ridendo

“La tua zona sensibile dovrà aspettare e restare a riposo se vuoi rimetterti al più presto”

“Cosa?” disse Carol alzandosi di scatto dal lettino

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese Therese 

“Le ferite sono arrossate e dalla gamba è uscito un po’ di siero. Non deve fare sforzi di nessun tipo. E attenersi alle direttive del medico” disse Rose terminando il suo caffè

“Ohh va bene” disse Therese pensando che avessero esagerato la notte scorsa

“Rose stai esagerando” disse Carol intuendo i pensieri di Therese

“Se vuoi essere in forma devi rinunciare a qualcosa per un po’” disse facendole l’occhiolino

“Si Carol dobbiamo essere caute. Rose non preoccuparti non farà nulla che il medico non le abbia prescritto” disse la bruna accompagnando Rose alla porta

“Bene. Ciao Carol ci vediamo domani sera” disse rivolgendosi alla bionda ridendo

“Non ti saluto, anzi lo sai che ti dico: ti odio” disse lanciandole il cuscino che prontamente la donna schivò.

“Carol!” gridò Therese non sapendo il perché di quella reazione e dei discorsi che avevano avuto le due donne in sua assenza.


	22. Capitolo 22

Carol affondò il corpo stanco al letto e sbuffò.

“Vado a preparare la cena” disse Therese allontanandosi

Il telefono squillò.

“Carol è Abby vuole parlare con te” gridò dalla cucina

Carol si stiracchiò pigramente e poi afferrò il cordless che si trovava sul comodino “Ciao Abby, cosa vuoi?” disse pigramente

“Che entusiasmo! Vedo sei felice di sentirmi” disse ridendo

“Perdonami ma sono molto seccata: Rose è appena andata via”

“Su Carol non devi essere così scontrosa con quella donna, infondo ti sta aiutando a guarire a tempi di record!”

“Mi ha proibito ogni sforzo e quando dico ogni sforzo intendo ogni divertimento e Therese ha intenzione di seguire i suoi consigli alla lettera per almeno due settimane!”

“Cosa? Non credo alle mie orecchie Carol Ross ha le mani legate per due settimane? Nemmeno in collegio hanno potuto fermare i tuoi ormoni” disse ridendo forte

“Non fare la stupida Abby. Hai fatto ciò che ti ho chiesto?” chiese impaziente

“Si è tutto organizzato come tu volevi, vedrai non ci saranno problemi. Devi solo prenotare per la cena”

“Grazie” rispose sorridendo.

La serata trascorse serena. Troppo serena.

Dopo cena le due donne si sedettero sul divano Carol sdraiata con la testa poggiata sulle ginocchia della giovane donna sonnecchiando e Therese assorta nella visione di un film.

L’atmosfera familiare era il sogno di Carol da ormai troppo tempo

Carol iniziò ad agitarsi

“Carol cosa c’è?” chiese Therese accarezzando i riccioli d’oro “perché sei così irrequieta, non ti piace il film?”

“No. Sono stufa di restare a casa tutto il giorno” disse mettendo il broncio

“Il dottore ha detto….” 

“Basta Therese, me ne frego di ciò che ha detto il dottore” disse alzandosi col busto “sono settimane che sono chiusa in questa casa!”

“Dove vorresti andare? Sei ancora convalescente” disse Therese cercando di calmarla

“Il dottore ha detto che non devo strafare, no che ero agli arresti domiciliari”

Therese rise.

“Cosa c’è, lo trovi divertente?” chiese la bionda alzandosi dal divano

“No, perdonami; ma dove vorresti andare, cosa vorresti fare?”

“Domani vorrei andare in ufficio” disse versandosi un bourbon

“Assolutamente no.” Disse Therese prendendole il bicchiere da mano

“Hey! Non posso uscire, non posso bere, non posso fare l’amore con te, datemi un colpo in testa e non fatemi più soffrire!”

“Non volevo dire questo” disse Therese “Hai ragione. Anch’io non riuscirei a stare ferma per così tanto tempo”

“E’ tutto così…..una tortura” disse Carol cingendo i fianchi della bruna e iniziando a baciarla sul collo “arriviamo a un compromesso, vuoi?” disse approfondendo i suoi baci e introducendo le mani nel maglione della donna che iniziava a scaldarsi.

“Carol….Carol fermati o non potrò fermarti se continui così…..”

“E chi vuole fermarsi, tesoro” le sussurrò all’orecchio la bionda.

Therese cercò di resistere alle carezze e ai baci: raccolse le mani della bionda, le diede un bacio a stampo e fece un passo indietro.

“Thereseeee!” 

“Presto, te lo prometto presto….” Riprese il controllo con un lungo respiro 

“Davvero vuoi questo?”

“Voglio che tu stia bene. D’accordo domani andrai in ufficio, ma solo per un paio d’ore poi pranzeremo insieme” disse la bruna riprendendo il bicchiere di bourbon facendo un lungo sorso.

“Non so più cosa fare con te. Fai c’ho che vuoi con me” disse Carol ritornando sul divano.

Era riuscita però nel suo intento: avere un paio d’ore per pianificare la sua sorpresa.

Therese si svegliò sola. Carol era uscita di buon mattino. 

Aprì gli occhi e quando stese la sua mano verso l’altro lato del letto trovò il vuoto.

Si voltò cercando il calore della sua metà, ma Carol era già uscita.

Si alzò, e trovò in cucina la colazione: cornetti all’amarena e caffè caldo insieme ad un bigliettino.

Lo aprì: “Amore andrò in ufficio e ci rivedremo per pranzo; ti ho preparato la colazione spero che addolcisca il tuo risveglio dato che non posso ancora deliziarti coi miei baci. A più tardi. Ti amo, Carol”

Therese trovò strana tutta quella fretta di uscire ma, mentre era assorta nei suoi pensieri, il cellulare squillò.

“Pronto?”

“Buongiorno, parlo con la signorina Belivet?”

“Si, con chi parlo”

“Il mio nome è Teodore Rogers abbiamo un’amica in comune”

“Si? Di chi si tratta?” chiese diffidente

“Elene”

“Bene, a cosa devo la sua telefonata?”

“So che ha un problema e io so come risolverlo” disse Teo senza girarci intorno

“Mi dica cosa devo fare”

“Non amo parlare d’affari per telefono, vediamoci al club dove lavora la sua amica e le spiegherò tutto”

“D’accordo. Stasera per le 6:00 pm posso essere lì” disse la giovane

“No, per le 9:00 pm”

“In realtà non so come giustificare la mia uscita…..”

“Signorina Belivet non ho tempo da perdere e penso che anche lei non abbia molto tempo….”

“Ci sarò” disse Therese senza esitazione

“Buona giornata” e agganciò senza attendere risposta

“Carol sono felice di vederti in piedi, ma era il caso di venire al lavoro?” chiese John appena vide la figlia

“Sto bene e sono stanca di restare a casa senza far nulla e il lavoro mi attende”

“Di questo non devi preoccuparti, il lavoro è già stato svolto devi solo firmare alcuni documenti”

“Bene” disse con un sorriso “Ah, ho bisogno di Charles; credi che possa essere qui, diciamo fra un’ora?”

“Certo, lo faccio chiamare. Hai bisogno di lui per qualche situazione in particolare?”

“Si. Ho intenzione di risolvere la situazione del Club” disse senza aggiungere altro

“Sarà un bel regalo per lei” disse John voltandole le spalle rientrando nel suo ufficio

Carol sorrise pensando che per suo padre era un libro aperto, soddisfatta che lui approvasse

Carol entrò in ufficio, Sandra le portò un caffè macchiato alla cannella e chiese disposizioni

“Sandra ho bisogno che prenoti una suite all’hotel su 653 Eleventh Ave, at 48th St, New York e naturalmente anche il rooftop che si trova sulla terrazza”

“Per quale evento, quante persone e ci sono richieste particolari?”

“Si. Accertati che non sia prevista pioggia, l’uso della piscina e ti farò sapere il menù da servire. Naturalmente non deve mancare lo Champagne”

“Quanti saranno gli invitati al party?”

“E’ un party privato, saremo in due e naturalmente voglio discrezione e che tutto sia perfetto in base alle direttive che fra poco ti darò: musica soft e luci soffuse oltre a candele profumate, voglio un’atmosfera romantica da mille e una notte!”

“Non dubiti delle mie capacità, sarà più che soddisfatta”

“Bene, al lavoro dunque”

“Guarda un po’ chi c’è di primo mattino. Non credevo tornassi così presto?” disse Abby entrando senza essere annunciata.

“Ciao, come facevi a sapere che fossi qui?” chiese la bionda sorseggiando il suo caffè

“Ho chiamato casa tua e Therese mi ha informato. Era molto sorpresa che tu fossi uscita così di buon ora. Avevi fretta?” 

“Si. Non vedevo l’ora di uscire, ma soprattutto di organizzare ogni cosa. Fra poco Charles sarà qui e i documenti saranno pronti, ho dato disposizioni per il tête-à-tête, manca solo la tua conferma”

“Tutto fatto come volevi. Non ci saranno inconvenienti fra una settimana sarà tutto diverso”

“Bene”

“Certo fare le cose così in fretta ti è costato un occhio della testa, ma contenta tu….”

“Non posso più aspettare, domenica le farò la proposta e tutto dovrà essere pronto”

“Si lo so, ora potremmo festeggiare? Che dici di andare a pranzo con una vecchia amica?”

“Mi dispiace ma dobbiamo rimandare la nostra uscita, Therese verrà a prendermi alle 12:00 e come è fatta lei me la ritroverò qui prima e non dopo” disse sorridendo

“Va bene. Ma mi devi un pranzo” disse la rossa rubando il caffè alla cannella alla amica

“Certo. Ogni promessa è un debito” 

Bussarono alla porta. “Avanti!”

“Miss Ross l’avvocato Falls è arrivato”

“Ottimo fallo entrare” disse Carol con entusiasmo

“Vuoi che vada via?” chiese Abby

“No. Non ho segreti con te, lo sai mi fa piacere se resti”

“Va bene allora” disse Abby riaccomodandosi sulla poltrona

“Buongiorno Charles, scusa se ti ho dato fretta…”

“Buongiorno Carol, non preoccuparti sono felice di rivederti in piedi così presto; mi hanno detto che eri in serio pericolo di vita”

“Acqua passata per fortuna. Ti ho chiamato per quei documenti riguardanti il Club, spero non te ne sia dimenticato”

“Niente affatto, sono pronti e ce l’ho qui con me se vuoi visionarli”

“Non occorre so come lavori e so che non ci sarà alcun problema in merito, conto sulla tua discrezione”

“Assolutamente” rispose l’uomo tendendole la mano per andarsene

“Allora c’è qualcosa che devo sapere?” chiese John entrando nell’ufficio della figlia

“Nulla di nuovo per il momento ma credo che i miei progetti per il futuro ti piaceranno e che le nostre discussioni finiranno presto” disse con un sorriso

“Mi fa piacere. Non voglio sapere nulla. Mi dirai tutto a cose fatte”

“Buongiorno” disse Therese entrando

“Ciao tesoro, sei in anticipo” disse Carol guardando Abby come per dire te lo avevo detto

“Stamane sei andata via presto e non ti ho sentito così ho pensato di venire a vedere cosa ti ha portato via da me così presto”

La bionda rise di gusto “Le solite scartoffie cara, non è così papà”

“Si, ha dovuto firmare diversi documenti, nulla di complicato”

“Su, su non facciamone un dramma la ragazza è ormai in piena forma non è il caso di controllarla” disse Abby avvicinandosi a Carol battendo le mani sulle sue spalle per provare il suo stato ottimale.

John rise e salutandole uscì dall’ufficio “Ti aspetto presto a casa una di queste sere” disse a Therese baciandola sulle guance

“Posso venire anch’io papà o l’invito e solo per lei?” disse in tono ironico Carol

“Certo che puoi ma solo se ci delizierai col tuo caffè” disse sorridendole

Carol sorrise a sua volta “Contaci”

“Belle donne vi lascio anch’io, ho un appuntamento con Genevieve e sapete bene che odia quando sono in ritardo”

“Bene salutacela”

“Ai vostri ordini” rispose Abby facendo l’occhiolino a Carol abbandonando la stanza

“Per cos’era quello?” chiese Therese

“Cosa?” disse Carol facendo finta di non capire

“Quel saluto in codice”

“Cara vedi troppi film di spionaggio, perché non andiamo via? Ho un certo languorino” disse raccogliendo la mano della giovane baciandola

“Va bene. Ah, stasera dovrò andare da Elene” disse Therese

“Stasera, Perché?” 

“Ha bisogno di parlarmi. Vuole un consiglio e siccome nel pomeriggio non poteva ho accettato il suo invito per stasera: spero non ti dispiaccia”

“Stasera verrà Rose” disse Carol per farla desistere

“Benissimo, non sarai sola e io tornerò presto; te lo prometto” disse dandole un bacio veloce sulle labbra

“Sai sempre come ottenere ciò che vuoi da me” disse mentre entrarono nell’ascensore “Ma questa volta non basta un bacetto per convincermi” disse Carol tirandola a sé mentre le porte si chiudevano.


	23. Capitolo 23

“Elene non mi avevi parlato del sig. Teodore Rogers. Stasera sarà qui” disse Therese entrando nella sala verde del club

“Ehi, ciao Therese. Sei in anticipo” rispose la donna con un sorriso “Si, Teo mi ha chiamato per conferma”

“Pensi che potrà aiutarmi?”

“E’ un uomo di poche parole ma molto pratico. Gli ho spiegato un po’ il tuo problema e la tua storia e….”

“Gli hai parlato di tutto quel che è successo?” disse la giovane preoccupata

“Non ho potuto fare altro: vuoi o no che ti aiuti?” disse versando da bere per entrambe

“Si, solo che non volevo creare altri problemi a Carol” disse sorseggiando il suo drink

“Carol, Carol” disse in tono canzonatorio Elene “ non fai che pensare a lei….ma ora dovresti pensare un po’ alla tua di situazione, non credi?”

“Si ma il motivo per cui voglio restare é solo lei” disse sussurrando mentre le sue labbra si unirono alla fredda bevanda come per trovare sollievo dai suoi pensieri.

“Stai tranquilla Teo sa il fatto suo; se c’è un modo per restare, lui lo troverà sicuramente”

“Va bene”

 

“Ciao Rose, entra pure”

“Ciao Carol, sola?” chiese Rose sorpresa

“Si” disse seccata Carol

“Therese ha finalmente capito che hai un caratteraccio?” chiese ridendo

“Spiritosa. E’ solo uscita con un’amica”

“Con un’amica?” chiese curiosa l’infermiera

“Si, ma iniziamo” disse Carol seccata

“Si, certo. Lascia prima che ti visiti e poi vediamo come va con alcuni esercizi mirati”

Carol si spogliò della camicia e Rose osservò la sua ferita ormai una cicatrice. Controllò anche l’altra e tutto risultò ben sanato

“Bene, guarita a tempo di record” disse soddisfatta “Ora controlliamo i movimenti” 

Carol si stese sul tappeto a terra e sollevò le gambe, le portò al busto per poi risollevarle, un giro di bicicletta poi si alzò. Ruotò il bacino, si piegò in avanti, tese le braccia in avanti e di lato e si inginocchio rialzandosi prontamente. 

Riuscì a soddisfare tutte le aspettative di Rose.

“Vedo che ti sei impegnata molto. E i risultati si vedono: sei pienamente in forma” disse soddisfatta

“Bene sono pienamente guarita?” Carol chiese per conferma. “Pienamente?” insistette

“Si, non ho più scuse per farti restare lontano dalla dolce Therese” disse Rose con finto dispiacere

“Non ci saresti riuscita nemmeno se fossi stata immobilizzata” disse Carol ridendo

“Posso crederci” disse la giovane ricambiando la risata

“Perché non resti a cena?” chiese Carol

“Davvero?”

“E’ il minimo che possa fare per ringraziarti”

“Ok, ci sto” disse togliendo i guanti da lavoro

 

“Teo, finalmente! Ti stavamo aspettando e io non vedevo l’ora di vederti!” disse Elene abbracciando l’uomo vestito in un impeccabile doppio petto e strizzando l’occhio verso Therese

“Si, scusa per il ritardo” l’uomo si limitò a dire

“Lei è Therese”

“Signorina Belivet è un piacere” e le porse la mano

Therese gliela strinse e si sedettero

“Elene le ha raccontato della mia situazione…”

“Si e non si può fare molto. Vede lei è qui già da quasi un anno e mentre prima risultava lavorasse ora non lavora stabilmente e non può trovare un lavoro su due piedi”

“Potrebbe Carol, ha una azienda famosa in tutto il paese” disse Elene

“Dato i precedenti accadimenti non le consiglio di risultare dipendente della signora Ross”

“Cosa mi suggerisce allora?” chiese impaziente la ragazza

“Chiedere alla signora Ross di sposarla almeno il tempo necessario per acquisire diritti”

“No” disse categorica

“Come no?” disse Elene “Therese tu ami Carol e lei ama te”

“Si. Ma dopo l’equivoco, dopo quello che è successo non voglio che lei creda che voglia approfittare di lei per restare qui” disse guardando fuori dalla finestra “Voglio sposarla da cittadina americana” disse 

“Sarà difficile ora. Dovrà tornare nel suo paese e richiedere un nuovo visto ma ci vorranno mesi per tornare”

“Quanto tempo ho prima che mi cerchino” chiese la giovane

“Potrebbero già farlo per capire la vostra situazione se è cambiata, ma ufficialmente una decina di giorni”

“Capisco”

“Non si può fare altro?” chiese Elene carezzando con le dita il braccio dell’uomo

“Piccola non conviene esporsi pagando, la signora Ross è una donna importante e ha molti nemici potremmo attivare un meccanismo che possa andare a suo sfavore dato i precedenti accadimenti. Suscita parecchie invidie”

“No, non vorrei che le succedesse niente altro per colpa mia” disse Therese alzandosi dalla poltrona “Grazie del suo tempo e della sua disponibilità” disse salutando l’uomo “Ciao Elene ci sentiamo domani”

“Resta. Passeremo la serata insieme e penseremo a qualcosa” disse la donna per consolarla

“Scusami, ma preferisco tornare a casa” disse abbracciandola per poi andar via

Uscendo decise di camminare un po’. La serata lo permetteva e lei voleva un po’ di tempo per pensare

Camminò per due isolati e si fermò dinnanzi la vetrina di una gioielleria

In vetrina c’erano diversi gioielli e fedi con diamanti e brillanti ma la sua attenzione si spostò su una vera nuziale di oro rosa semplice ma elegante. Fece un sospiro presa dai suoi pensieri quando sentì: “Therese, sei tu?”

La giovane donna si voltò e vide Abby che dal finestrino dell’auto la chiamava

“Ciao Abby. Stai andando al Club?” chiese avvicinandosi all’auto

“Si e tu?” chiese la bruna incuriosita

“A casa ora”

“Salta su ti accompagno” disse aprendo la portiera sporgendosi sul lato

“No, non è necessario. Genevieve ti aspetta”

“Tranquilla, sono in anticipo” 

Therese non volle insistere e accettò il passaggio

“Che ci fai a piedi a quest’ora senza la nostra Carol?” chiese curiosa

“Sono stata da Elene, abbiamo chiacchierato più del dovuto e non mi sono accorta dell’ora” disse senza tono

“Qualcosa non va Therese?” chiese Abby riconoscendo che la giovane non era del suo solito umore

“No. Solo pensieri”

“Sai che puoi contare su di me se hai un problema”

Therese si limitò a ringraziarla e si chiuse nei suoi pensieri guardando fuori dal finestrino fino a quando non giunsero a destinazione

 

Carol sedeva sul divano sorseggiando vino quando sentì la portiera di un’auto chiudersi e capì che Therese era tornata

Si avvicinò alla porta, la aprì e vide la giovane salutare Abby che vedendola sull’uscio la salutò con la mano facendole segno che l’avrebbe chiamata poi

“Ciao” disse la bionda sorridendo alla giovane

“Ciao Carol” disse Therese dandole un bacio sulla guancia

“Tutto bene? Sei tornata presto” chiese osservandola

“Si, Abby mi ha dato un passaggio e Elene doveva lavorare” disse Therese sedendosi sul divano

Affondò sfinita nella seduta, disfandosi delle scarpe e massaggiando le gambe

“Vuoi del vino?” chiese Carol 

“Si, grazie” rispose la bruna guardandola diritto negli occhi

Carol raggiunse la cucina prese un calice, lo riempì e raggiunse la sua amata

“Serata pesante?” chiese porgendole il calice

“Da dimenticare; ma non voglio parlarne ora. Voglio sapere come è andata con Rose” 

“Tutto bene, recupero in fretta” disse senza aggiungere altro

Nessuna delle due donne aveva voglia di parlare, entrambe volevano assaporare l’atmosfera familiare: quella calma che contraddistingue le giornate domenicali che si trascorrono nella totale pigrizia

“Film?” chiese la bionda

“Si” rispose Therese

Carol la raggiunse sul divano. Si sedette e la bruna si raggomitolò sul suo petto

La bionda l’accolse raccogliendola fra le braccia e ponendo un tenero bacio sulla sua fronte. 

Rimasero l’una sull’altra, in silenzio, scambiandosi tenere carezze che alternavano l’una all’altra fino a quando Therese non si addormentò dolcemente

La stanza illuminata dalla luce della televisione e il vino che assopiva i sensi.

Carol non si mosse, raccolse il plaid poggiato sul bracciolo e decise di rimanere lì per la notte; spense il televisore e strinse la giovane a sé presa dagli ultimi pensieri della giornata

Raccolse l’ultimo sorso di vino con le labbra e osservò la sua amata dormire

Poteva sentire tutto di lei: Il suo corpo caldo, i battiti del suo cuore, il lento respiro tranquillo che le scaldava il braccio, l’odore di lavanda dei suoi capelli bruni, sorrise a quella immagine e cullandola si addormentò a sua volta, felice della loro intimità.


	24. Capitolo 24

Therese si svegliò nella notte. Aprì gli occhi e vide il viso di Carol accanto al suo e sorrise.

Era felice: si trovava fra le braccia della sua amata e non avrebbe voluto che arrivasse il giorno.

Diede un’occhiata all’orologio erano le 5:00 a.m. Decise di alzarsi e iniziare a prepararsi: ormai non avrebbe più potuto dormire.

Ricoprì Carol col plaid e si allontanò in punta di piedi ascoltando i borbottii della bionda che cambiava posizione.

Rimase qualche secondo a guardarla e la tristezza la pervase. Avrebbe dovuto lasciarla? Avrebbe dovuto dirle la verità o andarsene senza una spiegazione? Non aveva ancora le idee molto chiare, decise quindi di abbandonare quei pensieri per il momento e di preparare la colazione e fare una doccia.

Carol si svegliò poco dopo. Il suo sonno fu interrotto da una tazza caduta probabilmente. Saltò dal divano ma rendendosi conto che in cucina stava trafficando Therese affondò nuovamente sul divano per riprendersi dallo spavento.

Therese si avvicinò per controllare che non avesse svegliato Carol.

La stanza era in penombra illuminata solo dalla luce della cucina così dovette avvicinarsi al bordo del divano, si affacciò sul viso della bionda e fu felice di credere di non aver interrotto il suo sonno.

Mentre stava per tornare sui suoi passi voltando le spalle alla bella addormentata, Carol la prese per il polso trascinandola su di lei mentre la bruna gridava per lo spavento.

“Carol! Non sono scherzi da fare di primo mattino!” disse col cuore a mille mentre la bionda la teneva fra le braccia immobilizzandola.

“Questa è la punizione per essere andata via senza svegliarmi e avermi svegliato nel peggiore dei modi….” Disse la bionda guardandola negli occhi.

“Mi dispiace è stato un incidente” si giustificò la giovane cercando di divincolarsi

“Dovrai essere punita per questo!” disse Carol facendole il solletico

“No, ti prego no, farò tutto quello che vuoi!” disse Therese sfinita per l’attacco a sorpresa

“Così mi piaci” disse Carol fermandosi e guardandola negli occhi per poi dirle “Buongiorno amore mio, spero tu abbia dormito bene”

Therese alle sue parole si sciolse “Si, ho dormito benissimo. Sei meglio di un materasso” disse alzandosi

“E così che mi ringrazi?” chiese sollevandosi sul busto sedendosi 

“Ho preparato la colazione” disse la giovane alzandosi

“E no, almeno il bacio del buongiorno me lo merito” disse Carol alzandosi mentre la tratteneva con le mani sui suoi fianchi

I loro corpi si unirono combaciando e le loro labbra si fusero in un dolce bacio che prendeva vigore

“Bene, vediamo che cosa mi hai preparato” disse Carol lasciando la presa sulla giovane

Therese rimase un po’ delusa, di solito Carol non riusciva a frenarsi a desiderarla o almeno ci provava.

Non disse nulla si limitò a prepararle la colazione mentre la bionda andò a farsi una doccia.

Carol si preparò, si vestì e dedicò poco più di dieci minuti alla colazione avendo fretta di uscire

“Hai fretta?” chiese la bruna “E’ presto”

“Si, ho una certa fretta il lavoro si è accumulato e ho un sacco di cose da fare” disse senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni

“Oggi potremo pranzare insieme?” chiese Therese “Devo parlarti di una cosa importante…”

“Non lo so; non conosco ancora i programmi per la giornata, ti farò sapere…grazie per la colazione; ci sentiamo dopo” disse Carol correndo fuori dopo un veloce bacio sulla guancia alla giovane bruna.

Therese restò meravigliata e amareggiata: non solo doveva prendere al più presto una decisione ma sentiva Carol più distante.

La Carol di qualche mese fa non l’avrebbe lasciata dormire e non sarebbe uscita di casa di primo mattino lasciandola così dopo così tanto tempo che non erano state insieme. Strano, tutto le sembrò molto strano.

 

Driin driin

“Dai Abby apri!” gridò Carol mentre batteva le nocche sulla porta

“Arrivo, arrivo! Hai deciso di buttare giù la porta!” disse la donna ancora assonnata aprendo la porta

“Finalmente!” disse la bionda entrando in casa senza alcuna esitazione 

“Potevi avvertirmi che saresti venuta all’alba” disse Abby sbadigliando

“Il mattino ha l’oro in bocca mia cara e ho bisogno che tu faccia qualcosa per me”

“Va bene ma dovrai ripagarmi con qualcosa di più di una cena questa volta” disse ridendo

“Tipo?” chiese curiosa

“Un week end al tuo chalet, dove porterò Genevieve” 

“Andata. Devi seguire Therese e capire cosa sta succedendo”

“Non sarebbe meglio che le parlassi?” chiese l’amica

“No, fra qualche giorno le farò la proposta non voglio che nulla possa rovinare la sorpresa o impedirmi di realizzarla; voglio essere preparata ad ogni evenienza” disse determinata

“Va bene ma prima vorrei fare colazione”

“Niente affatto, sbrigati o Therese uscirà senza che tu te ne accorga”

“Va bene, va bene vado a prepararmi”

“Ti concedo solo un caffè, muoviti”

Therese decise di armarsi di pazienza prese il giornale e aprì la pagina degli annunci.

“E’ difficile ma non impossibile” disse fra sé segnando col pennarello rosso gli annunci più interessanti

Bevve l’ultimo sorso di caffè prese la giacca e uscì.

Abby arrivò appena in tempo per veder la giovane allontanarsi attraversando il parco per poi prendere la metropolitana.

Abbandonò di corsa l’auto e la seguì a distanza.

La vide entrare in più bar e ristoranti per poi sedersi su un muretto con le mani fra i capelli.

Decise quindi di entrare in uno dei locali per capire cosa la stesse angosciando e perché si presentava in così tanti posti.

“Buongiorno” disse entrando in uno dei bar dove l’aveva vista entrare.

“Buongiorno, cosa posso servirle?” disse la donna al bancone

“In realtà cercavo una persona, una mia amica: Therese Belivet; è già arrivata?” chiese guardando in giro come per cercarla

“Belivet? Ah, una ragazza mora dagli occhi verdi?” 

“Si, proprio lei” 

“Si ma è già andata via”

“Peccato avrei voluto incontrarla; mi aveva detto che sarebbe venuta qui”

“Anche lei in cerca di lavoro?” chiese la donna curiosa

“No era per supportarla. Ha avuto il lavoro?” chiese

“Purtroppo è già stato assegnato. La ragazza era disperata ha detto che ne aveva proprio bisogno perché era nei guai. L’ho mandata a chiedere in un panificio a due isolati da qui, lì cercavano una banconista”

“Bene, speriamo abbia fortuna. Potrei avere un caffè e un paio di cornetti alla crema? Sa non ho fatto colazione” disse prendendo il telefono per chiamare Carol.

“Certo” rispose la cameriera versando un po’ di caffè nella tazza.

“Carol, avevi ragione la piccola ti nasconde qualcosa” disse Abby senza girarci intorno

“Dove sei adesso?” chiese Carol per raggiungerla

“Al Moka’s a fare finalmente colazione” disse sorseggiando il suo caffè

“Arrivo” disse agganciando

“Elene sono tre ore che giro per bar e ristoranti per cercare lavoro ma non ho avuto fortuna” 

“Dovresti parlare con Carol” disse la donna al telefono

“Ci ho provato ma è troppo presa dal lavoro” disse in tono sommesso “Non ha tempo per me”

“Non dire sciocchezze Therese, chiamala e invitala a pranzo e parlale una volta per tutte” disse categorica

“Va bene, grazie”

Digitò il numero della bionda ma rispose la segreteria

Non si perse d’animo e si recò in ufficio da Carol.

 

“Therese, che sorpresa! Dovrò darti un ufficio, passi più tempo tu qui che mia figlia Carol” disse John sorridendo

“Buongiorno John, sono venuta proprio per parlare con Carol” disse salendo in ascensore con lui

“Non credo sia ancora arrivata” disse “E’ da qualche giorno che preferisce lavorare da casa”

“Non è venuta in ufficio in questi giorni?” chiese Therese

“Credo qualche volta e per poche ore” disse John uscendo dall’ascensore

Therese gli diede un bacio al volo salutandolo e risalì nell’ascensore per andar via in tutta fretta con stupore di John

Uscì dall’atrio e riprovò a chiamare Carol, ma nulla.

Decise di tornare a casa pensando di trovarla lì, ma mentre si incamminò vide la bionda in compagnia di una donna mano nella mano.

Incuriosita seguì le due donne che entrarono in una gioielleria

La giovane si avvicinò alla vetrina e vide che Carol porgeva un anello a quella misteriosa ragazza.

La donna era bellissima: capelli bruni raccolti in una coda e occhi verde smeraldo, una donna distinta, vestita bene, di classe. L’opposto di lei che era semplice e ordinaria.

Rimase quasi senza fiato a vedere quella scena: Carol infilava l’anello alla mano della donna e si abbracciarono felici. Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi.

Le lacrime iniziarono a scendere sul suo viso e non riuscì più a guardare. Cercò di asciugarsi il viso con il palmo della mano e scappò via prima di essere vista dalle due.

Vagò per più di un’ora senza meta pensando a ciò che aveva visto e a cosa dovesse fare ora.

Si sentì svuotata. Sarebbe stata espulsa dal paese e Carol si sarebbe sposata con un’altra donna.

Si sentiva morire. Senza neanche accorgersene era giunta dinnanzi al club.

“Hey bellissima che ci fai qui a quest’ora?” chiese Genevieve affacciata alla finestra; ma Therese non udì nulla, era come in trance.

“Hey Therese?” gridò più forte

La giovane alzò il viso e solo allora si rese conto della presenza di Genevieve

“Therese cosa hai?” chiese l’amica

Therese non rispose ma le lacrime ricominciarono a solcare il suo viso.

“Aspetta scendo subito” disse Genevieve chiudendo la finestra

Quando scese trovò la giovane donna ancora in strada guardando nel vuoto, piangendo.

“Therese stai bene? Cosa ti è successo?” disse preoccupata la rossa

“Ho sbagliato tutto. Sono una stupida” disse Therese fra le lacrime

“Vieni entriamo, raccontami tutto” disse Genevieve prendendola per mano trascinandola all’interno del locale

Le versò da bere e attese che fosse pronta per parlare.

“Sono una stupida Genevieve: sto cercando di restare perché l’amo, ma lei non è me che vuole”

“Ma che dici? Di cosa parli?” chiese la donna 

“Carol non mi vuole. Ha regalato un anello ad un’altra donna” disse fra le lacrime “L’ho vista coi miei occhi”

“Dove? Quando?” chiese l’amica

“Ero andata a cercarla al suo ufficio per parlarle. Non l’ho trovata e quando sono uscita l’ho vista in compagnia di una bellissima donna”

“Sarà stato un incontro di lavoro” disse la giovane per dissuaderla

“No. Ho provato a chiamarla al cellulare, non mi ha risposto. La teneva per mano” disse singhiozzando e sono entrate insieme in una gioielleria”

“Therese questo non vuol dire niente”

“Ho guardato dalla vetrina. Carol ha scelto un anello e lo ha infilato al dito della ragazza e poi si sono abbracciate felici” disse senza tono

“Ci sarà una spiegazione a tutto questo” disse Genevieve stringendo le mani una nell’altra per aiutarsi a pensare, per trovare un motivo a tale comportamento.

“Semplice, si è stufata di me e dei problemi che le ho procurato” 

“No, non dire così: Carol ti ama”

“Mi ama? Non stiamo insieme da settimane, passa più tempo fuori casa che con me, non ha tempo e non si reca neppure in ufficio”

“Come fai a saperlo?”

“Me lo ha detto John; senza volerlo mi ha confessato che la figlia va poco in ufficio e la sente solo al telefono”

“Cosa vuoi fare ora?” chiese Genevieve

“Nulla, non riesco a pensare. So solo che non voglio, non posso vederla ora”

“Cara resta qui stanotte. La notte porta consiglio. Domani le parlerai”

La bruna annuì e riprese a bere. Non passò molto tempo che si addormentò sul divano completamente ubriaca.

Genevieve chiamò Abby preoccupata della sorte della giovane donna

“Abby cosa succede alla tua amica, è impazzita?” disse senza preamboli

“Ciao cara, che succede? Di chi parli?” chiese Abby curiosa

“Parlo di Carol”

“Cosa ti ha fatto?”

“A me nulla, ma qui ho la dolce Therese completamente ubriaca che piange per il tradimento di Carol”

“Carol che tradisce Therese? Non ci credo neppure se lo vedessi coi miei occhi! Carol morirebbe per Therese”

“Abby non so che dirti, la ragazza è sconvolta e non ha intenzione di tornare a casa; ha visto Carol con un’altra e le ha regalato persino un anello. Therese l’ha seguita e ha visto tutto”

“Lascia che parli con Carol. Saprò la verità. E’ un bene che la ragazza dorma da te; ci sentiamo dopo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarei felice di conoscere la vostra opinione ; )


	25. Capitolo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace per l'attesa ma il mio pc aveva dato di matto. E' arrivato solo oggi ecco quindi un breve Capitolo per riprendere la nostra storia.   
> Grazie a chi vorrà leggere e commentare ; )

“Carol dove sei?” chiese Abby chiamandola al cellulare

“Sto tornando a casa, fra poco tornerà Therese se non è già lì” disse la bionda

“Non credo proprio. Sei nei guai e molto grossi amica mia!” disse Abby arrivando subito al punto

“Cosa stai farneticando, sei già brilla?”

“Io no, ma Therese decisamente ubriaca” rispose la mora

“Therese ubriaca? Dov’è? E perché ha bevuto così tanto?” chiese in apprensione

“Ti ha visto in compagnia di una donna in una gioielleria”

“Mi ha visto con Anne?”

“Eri con Anne?” chiese Abby

“Si. Mi ha aiutato con l’anello che ho acquistato per la proposta che devo fare a Therese”

“E c’era bisogno di farglielo misurare e abbracciarvi?”

“Era solo l’entusiasmo del momento, Anne era felice per me, per noi. L’ho persino invitata a cena domani sera”

“Non è il caso che Therese la incontri ora, non prima che tu chiarisca la tua posizione almeno”

“Dov’è?” chiese Carol

“Al club da Genevieve”

“Ci vado subito” disse la bionda 

“Ci vediamo là” rispose Abby

“Finalmente!” disse Genevieve vedendo entrare Abby

 

“Che c’è, ho fatto il più presto possibile” rispose la donna dandole un casto bacio

“Dov’è Carol, non è con te?”

“Sta arrivando”

“Cos’è questa storia di un’altra donna?” chiese la rossa

“E’ solo un equivoco, quando Carol sarà qui chiariranno tutto vedrai. Ma dov’è Therese?”

“Sta dormendo sul divano nel privée, non ho voluto svegliarla”

“Dove tutto ebbe inizio …..” commentò ironica Abby

“Ciao, dov’è Therese?” chiese Carol entrando di corsa

“Ciao Carol, hai un bel problema da risolvere stasera, cosa hai da dire a tua discolpa?” chiese Genevieve arrabbiata “Therese non si merita che tu la tratti così”

“Tranquilla Genevieve, apprezzo che tu sia amica della mia Therese ma credimi non è come pensi; è un equivoco e sono venuta qui per risolvere tutto” disse massaggiandosi il collo con le mani per il nervoso “Dimmi dov’è?”

“E’ nel privée” disse Abby

Carol non attese altri commenti e si precipitò nel privée

Therese era sdraiata sul sofà, un braccio sulla fronte che copriva i suoi meravigliosi occhi e l’altro al di fuori della seduta; le gambe scomposte lungo il divano una scarpa si e l’altra no.

Anche così sconvolta e sfatta Carol la trovò bellissima.

Si avvicinò piano e si inginocchiò dinnanzi al suo viso “Cara, svegliati” sussurrò dolcemente

Ma Therese non diede alcun segno di volersi svegliare

“Therese, è ora di tornare a casa” disse scuotendo piano il braccio della ragazza

Riuscì solo a farla borbottare

Si alzò, andò dalle ragazze e chiese “C’è una camera dove possiamo passare la notte?”

Genevieve guardò Carol con disapprovazione

“Come vuoi che le spieghi, è cotta. Ti prometto che domattina risolverò ogni cosa”

“Dai Genevieve non essere così rigida. Carol non ha fatto nulla di male te lo assicuro. Sarei la prima a mandarla a quel paese se avesse tradito la dolce Therese”

“Ma brava, anche questo dovrei sopportare” disse guardando l’amica

Abby le fece l’occhiolino e poi abbracciò Genevieve baciandole il collo “Lascia che le spieghi tutto in privato, no? Poi se Therese avrà bisogno di noi, noi saremo nella stanza accanto” disse per convincere la rossa

“Va bene. Potrete dormire nella camera che una volta occupava Therese; ma c’ è un letto alla francese soltanto”

“Non sarà un problema credimi” disse Carol sorridendo

“Il problema ora è portarla su in questo stato” disse Abby

“Non preoccuparti, la porterò io“ disse Carol

“Non puoi, potrebbe essere troppo per te dopo ciò che hai subito” disse l’amica “Ti aiuto io” e si avvicinarono alla ragazza sul divano

Entrambe la sollevarono ai lati e Therese si trovò trascinata di peso con le braccia intorno al collo di una e dell’altra donna in uno stato di dormiveglia  
“Dove sono? Dove mi portate?” borbottò

“Cara ti portiamo a letto” disse Abby “dove dormirai più comoda”

In un primo momento non si accorse della presenza di Carol poi, voltandosi verso la bionda spalancò gli occhi, fece una smorfia e tentò di divincolarsi.

“Ferma; o cadrai!” disse Carol

“Lasciami, non voglio più avere nulla a che fare con te!” gridò

“Tranquilla Therese, ti portiamo solo in camera, domani parlerete” disse Abby per calmarla

“Non voglio parlarle mai più” disse gridando

“Va bene, va bene ma ora calmati” disse Carol

Therese continuava a divincolarsi fino a quando a Abby sfuggì la presa e la giovane stava per cadere

Carol prontamente la sostenne, sollevandola e ponendo il suo corpo sulle sue spalle come un sacco: il busto poggiato sulla schiena e le gambe in avanti al suo petto.

Presa dallo spavento e dalla vertigine si zittì e le tre donne entrarono in camera.

“Sto per vomitare!” disse la giovane

Carol la portò in bagno e mentre la poverina si liberava dell’alcol, la bionda le teneva la testa con la mano sulla fronte per sorreggerla e aiutarla.

“Come sta?” chiese Abby sull’uscio della porta

“Meglio credo. Ha buttato via anche l’anima credo” disse Carol “vieni aiutami a portarla a letto”

Therese era sfinita a stento riusciva a camminare anche sorretta. Non aveva la forza di dire nulla; si abbandonò sul letto senza proferire parola cadendo in un sonno profondo.

“Bene, il più è fatto. Dormirà fino a domattina” disse Carol

“Già” disse Abby “Ti raccomando cerca di risolvere la situazione subito”

“Non preoccuparti” disse Carol

“O dovrai affrontare anche l’ira di Genevieve” disse uscendo

“Abby”

“Si?”

“Grazie”

L’amica le sorrise e uscì chiudendo la porta dietro di sé

Chiuse la porta e fece un respiro profondo e guardandosi intorno iniziò a pensare alla prima volta che era entrata in quella stanza: la stanza di Therese

A quando la trascinò a fare colazione dopo lo scontro con Richard, di come i suoi occhi la rapirono subito il cuore

“Piccola sciocca. Come puoi credere che possa tradirti?” sussurrò guardando la giovane che dormiva profondamente

Decise di liberarsi dei suoi jeans e dopo averla spogliata la coprì con la coperta dandole un bacio sulla fronte per poi sdraiarsi accanto a lei

Carol trascorse la notte con gli occhi aperti nel buio pensando “questo è l’amore?” si girò sul fianco verso la donna che le aveva cambiato la vita. Era stanca? Era felice?

Si forse, stanca per le vicissitudini che continuavano a intralciare la loro unione, felice per la gelosia di quella giovane donna che la faceva impazzire 

Come si era ridotta la sua dolce Therese. Non l’aveva mai vista così. Per lei? Lei che l’aveva chiamata prostituta, l’aveva “comprata”, le aveva imposto il suo amore

La sua Therese che aveva sopportato, combattuto per il loro amore, aveva vegliato su di lei e accettato questo suo carattere testardo, geloso, di merda

La mia piccola, grande, dolce Therese mi ama così tanto anche se la faccio tanto soffrire. “Si, è con lei che voglio vivere, che voglio invecchiare” Adesso era tutto più chiaro neppure il buio della notte avrebbe potuto oscurare i suoi pensieri d’amore per quella giovane straniera che le aveva rubato il cuore

Le ore trascorsero osservandola, alimentandosi del suo respiro. Carol si sentì serena e in quel momento Therese si mosse, ancora assonnata, si aggrappò alla sua maglietta, trascinandosi verso il suo petto, poggiando il suo viso fra il suo collo, una lacrima solcò la sua guancia ma, senza dir nulla, si avvinghiò al corpo di Carol come se fosse la cosa più giusta, la cosa più naturale per loro

Carol raccolse la lacrima con le dita e con un soffio la spazzò via. “Cercherò di non farti soffrire e far sparire ogni lacrima che la vita ti ha portato a versare, amore. Perché anche questo è l’amore” disse fra sé e finalmente chiuse gli occhi abbracciando la sua donna


	26. Capitolo 26

La notte trascorse tranquilla; Carol si alzò, si fece una doccia veloce e scese giù a prendere la colazione e dell’aspirina di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno sicuramente la sua Therese

Nel corridoio incontrò Genevieve che scendeva per prendere anche lei la colazione

“Come è andata la notte?” chiese la donna

“Abbastanza bene, dopo aver vomitato si è addormentata profondamente” disse la bionda

“Era sconvolta” disse Genevieve

“Ti assicuro che non c’è motivo che dubiti del mio amore”

“Devi chiarire subito con lei e aiutarla” disse Genevieve

“Aiutarla?” chiese Carol “Qual è il problema Genevieve?”

“Genevieve, no” disse Elene avvicinandosi alle due donne

“Cosa?” chiese Carol “Non vi lascerò andare se non mi spiegate cosa succede” disse fermamente la bionda

“Therese non vuole che te ne parliamo” disse Genevieve “Devi parlarle subito”

“Non mi dirà nulla ora che è così arrabbiata; ditemi cosa succede” insistette Carol

Elene guardò Genevieve e con un cenno del capo le fece cenno di parlare

“Il suo visto è in scadenza” disse senza preamboli la rossa

“E allora?” chiese Carol

“La manderanno via” disse Elene sorpresa

“No. Non lascerò che accada. Non preoccupatevi” disse Carol e si incamminò verso le scale

“Forse non ti è chiaro: l’ispettore l’ha già contattata e a giorni dovrà andar via anche se non vuole; ma forse a te questo non importa” disse Genevieve prendendola per un braccio  
Carol la gelò con lo sguardo. 

Genevieve mollò la presa

“Therese è l’unico dono che la vita mi ha fatto, è la donna che amo e nessuno ci separerà” disse decisa

“Perdonami” disse Genevieve abbassando lo sguardo

Carol uscì per comprare l’aspirina per poi tornare in camera con anche la colazione.

“Ti ha fulminato con gli occhi” disse Elene appena la bionda si allontanò

“E’ una donna molto forte e determinata, passionale e amorevole, Therese è fortunata” disse Genevieve incamminandosi verso il bar osservando Carol che usciva.

“Dove sei stata?” chiese Abby ancora assonnata

“Al bar, ti ho preso la colazione” disse la rossa avvicinandosi al letto

Abby si spostò sul lato per permettere alla donna di sederle accanto.

“Sei dolce ma non è presto per alzarsi?” chiese la donna giocherellando con la vestaglia della donna per poi sciogliere la cintura e scoprirle il busto roseo.

“Non vuoi il caffè?” chiese Genevieve gemendo per i calorosi baci

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di alzarmi da questo letto” disse Abby fra un bacio e l’altro

“Tesoro, devi. Mi hai promesso che avresti aiutato Therese”

“Ora Therese è l’ultimo dei miei pensieri….” 

“Eh, no” disse la rossa chiudendo la vestaglia “una promessa è una promessa” disse seria

“Genevieve!” gridò contrariata Abby mentre la rossa si alzava dal letto

“Se non ti alzi da quel letto e risolvi la situazione, rimarrai a bocca asciutta per un bel po’” disse senza guardare la donna

“Sei seria?” chiese Abby mettendo il broncio

“Si”

“Genevieve non devi preoccuparti, conosco Carol da una vita, è innamorata della dolce Therese e non lascerà che un equivoco possa minare la loro unione. Therese l’ha vista con Anne, una nostra amica proprietaria di una gioielleria e….”

“Conosci quella donna?” 

“Certo. Non dovrei raccontarlo ma Carol è andata da Anne per acquistare un anello” 

“Un anello? Vuoi dire…”

“Si, un anello per Therese. Anne l’ha provato per lei e si sono abbracciate per la felicità del momento. Anne conosce Carol e sa bene che non si sarebbe risposata dopo la morte tragica di Mia, l’amava troppo, poi è arrivata Therese ed è riuscita a farle battere di nuovo il cuore e a farle amare di nuovo la vita.  
Non occorre che intervenga, Carol deve solo dichiararsi e tutto andrà come deve andare: io farò da testimone e tu sarai la donna della testimone, la donna più bella della festa…..”   
disse riportando la rossa a sé prendendola dolcemente per il braccio e baciandola sulle labbra 

“Possiamo pensare a noi ora?” le sussurrò nell’orecchio mentre la spogliava piano

“Tutto ciò che vuoi tesoro” disse sorridendole

Carol entrò piano pensando che Therese stesse ancora dormendo. Il letto era vuoto ma sentì lo scorrere dell’acqua e capì che era sotto la doccia. Pose il vassoio sul tavolino e aprì la tenda per far sì che la luce naturale invadesse la camera.

Si accese una sigaretta e attese pazientemente. Non passò molto tempo che Therese rientrò in camera avvolta nell’accappatoio e un asciugamano che le fasciava la testa. Non aveva un bell’aspetto, aveva proprio esagerato con l’alcol.

“Buongiorno” disse piano Carol spegnendo la sigaretta e versando dell’acqua in un bicchiere.

Therese non le rispose, si sedette sul letto strofinando l’asciugamano sui capelli bagnati.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Carol porgendole un bicchiere di acqua con due aspirine.

“No” disse seccamente

“Bevi, c’è dell’aspirina e appena ti sentirai meglio parleremo” disse guardandola negli occhi

“Non occorre parlare, mi basta ciò che ho visto” disse bevendo l’acqua

“Non pensare a quel che hai visto, pensa solo a noi due” disse 

“Noi? E tu ci pensavi a noi, mentre abbracciavi quella donna?” disse alzandosi di scatto sbattendo il bicchiere sul tavolo

Carol si avvicinò alla giovane “davvero sei gelosa?”

“Che razza di donna credi che sia? Carol non puoi fare ciò che vuoi con me, sono stufa. Non sono una delle tue donne da svago. Pretendo rispetto e pretendo che tu mi dica chi è quella donna e cosa rappresenta per te”

“Anne? E’ una mia amica mi ha aiutato molto in questi giorni e sono felice del suo aiuto” disse 

Therese alzò il braccio come per colpirla ma non ci riuscì. Non avrebbe mai colpito Carol. Abbassò il braccio e si voltò per raccogliere i suoi vestiti dal letto. Si sarebbe vestita e sarebbe andata via.

“Cosa fai?” chiese Carol prendendola per il braccio. “Volevi colpirmi? Si Anne è una mia amica” e la tirò a sé “Mi vuole bene” Carol recuperò l’altro braccio della giovane e Therese spalancando gli occhi cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa della bionda “farebbe qualsiasi cosa per me” disse per poi baciare la giovane. 

Therese fu presa alla sprovvista, desiderava così tanto quelle labbra, quel bacio sempre più intenso, forte; poi un pensiero le balenò alla mente: quelle braccia avevano stretto Anne e forse quelle labbra l’avevano baciata; presa dalla rabbia morse il labbro inferiore della bionda spingendola poi via come se fosse fuoco.

“Ahi!” gridò Carol toccandosi le labbra rotte a sangue.

“Vai da lei a farti consolare, visto che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te!” gridò Therese ormai rossa dalla rabbia

Carol non aveva mai visto Therese così, era accecata dalla gelosia, rabbiosa, le teneva testa e la cosa la eccitò tantissimo.

Corse verso la giovane togliendole l’asciugamano e spingendola sul letto salendole sopra.

“Non è lei che voglio, non è lei che amo” disse baciando la pelle calda.

“Lasciami o non rispondo di me” disse spingendo debolmente Carol per allontanarla, ma in realtà non voleva.

“Voglio te Therese, solo te, ora e sempre” disse baciandola nuovamente

Therese raccolse le sue labbra assecondando la passione della bionda. Le loro labbra si separarono solo per prendere aria.

“Hai fatto l’amore con lei?” chiese Therese guardandola negli occhi

“No, mai. E’ solo un’amica” disse liberandosi degli abiti e raggiungendola completamente nuda.

“Giuramelo” disse Therese raccogliendo il corpo di Carol sul suo.

“Te lo giuro” sussurrò guardandola negli occhi prima di scivolare fra le sue gambe lasciando una scia di baci e morsi lungo la strada.

Therese le carezzava i capelli tenendo dolcemente la sua testa, guidandola dove il suo piacere cresceva, il respiro sempre più lungo, poi veloce.

“Ti voglio dentro di me” riuscì a sillabare fra un gemito e l’altro sollevando i glutei aprendo le gambe come un fiore che si schiude mentre Carol la assaporava, soddisfando ogni suo desiderio.

“Si, Carol….continua, non fermarti ti prego” disse raggiungendo l’orgasmo “SSSSIIIII Santo cieloooo” gridò all’apice tendendo il suo corpo come un arco, la testa schiacciata sul letto, i muscoli tesi fino a sprofondare inerte dopo essere venuta, recuperando il respiro e ponendo il braccio sugli occhi per l’intensità del momento appena vissuto.

Carol le si pose accanto stanca ma felice.

“Carol, davvero non è nulla per te quella donna?” chiese Therese piano

“Therese usciamo, voglio portarti in un posto” disse carezzandole con le dita il centro del petto per poi prendere il suo mento fra le mani e darle un dolce bacio sulle labbra “Anne non è altro che una sorella per me”

Un timido sorriso spuntò sulle labbra della giovane “Dobbiamo proprio uscire?” disse maliziosamente

“Si” e si alzò rivelando il suo corpo statuario

“Avrò i miei plumcake?” chiese alzandosi sul busto guardando la bionda

“Avrai ciò che desideri” disse Carol entrando nella doccia


	27. Capitolo 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi. Spero vi piaccia, mi scuso per l'attesa e ringrazio la mia lei per essere la mia musa e anche Mica1962 per spronarmi ogni volta a continuare  
> Oltre che romantica sono anche un po' pigra, sorry!  
> Aspetto vostri commenti se vi farà piacere ; )

“Scendo un momento a parlare con Abby mentre tu ti prepari cara” disse Carol avvicinandosi a Therese, seduta mentre si truccava, dandole un bacio sul capo

“Va bene, sarò pronta in dieci minuti” le rispose sorridendole attraverso lo specchio

Carol scese al bar ma l’amica non era ancora scesa, decise quindi di andare a bussare alla sua camera

Bussò alla porta e Genevieve aprì la porta

“Buongiorno” disse guardando la donna ancora in vestaglia

“Ciao Carol, entra pure” disse ponendosi di lato per lasciarle lo spazio per entrare

“Disturbo?” chiese vedendo Abby ancora a letto avvolta nelle lenzuola ancora mezza addormentata

“No, non preoccuparti è ora di alzarsi” disse Genevieve 

“Non sembra” disse facendo cenno con la testa verso Abby

“Sai che è una pigrona” 

“Ti ho sentito” disse Abby “non sono io la pigrona, siete voi che vi svegliate troppo presto! Non sapete godervi le bellezze della vita” disse sbadigliando

“A cosa ti riferisci?” la stuzzicò Carol

“Cibo, amore, letto, mia cara” disse Abby stiracchiandosi

“Vado a fare una doccia” disse Genevieve ponendo un bacio sulle labbra alla sua donna

“Vedi, sei una guastafeste adesso avrei potuto godere di uno dei piaceri della vita sotto la doccia” disse guardando Genevieve allontanarsi

“No, mia cara, è tardi e credo che tu abbia goduto delle mie grazie abbastanza stanotte” disse la donna entrando in bagno

“Il tempo è relativo mia cara, c’è sempre tempo per l’amore, non è così Carol?” chiese rivolgendosi all’amica

“Certo, sono d’accordo con te” disse ridendo “Ora alzati” disse afferrando il lenzuolo scoprendola

“Si, va bene mi alzo” disse sollevando il busto

Carol andò alla finestra e si accese una sigaretta mentre attese che Abby si vestisse

La giornata era fredda ma il sole faceva capolino dalle nuvole, in fondo era ancora presto, ma Carol aveva altri pensieri: si sentiva irrequieta e non sapeva il perché

“Therese dorme?” chiese Genevieve vestita in un delizioso abitino azzurro polvere

“No, si sta preparando” disse guardando la donna mentre indossava le scarpe

“Hai chiarito con lei?” chiese sorridendole

“Si” disse Carol ricambiando il sorriso

Genevieve non si era mai soffermata a guardare Carol così da vicino e rimase sorpresa dal suo viso così seducente ed esotico

“Ora capisco perché Therese si sia innamorata di te” disse Genevieve sorridendo alla bionda

“Cosa?” chiese Carol lanciando dolcemente il fumo dalle sue labbra

“Abbiamo sentito faville, hai convinto la piccola Therese della tua innocenza?” chiese Abby mentre si avvicinava all’amica rubandole la sigaretta fra le mani

“Abbiamo solo parlato” disse Carol ridendo ripensando alla notte appena trascorsa

“Parlato?” Abby rise così forte che il fumo le andò di traverso e iniziò a tossire

“Mie care vi lascio alle vostre confidenze” disse Genevieve “Andrò da Therese, appena sei pronta Abby vieni a chiamarci” disse uscendo

Abby alzò il pollice in segno come segno di approvazione mentre cercava di recuperare fiato

Carol le versò dell’acqua e ridendo le porse il bicchiere

“Sai che non posso resistere all’amore” disse la bionda

“Lo credo, sei innamorata cotta mia cara” disse Abby

“Di più” disse Carol “Dai forza finisci di prepararti, Therese sarà già pronta”

Non finì di dirlo che Genevieve irruppe nella stanza

“Carol, presto hanno portato via Therese”

“Chi?” chiese raggiungendo la donna accanto alla porta

“L’agente dell’immigrazione, un certo …..”

“Come si chiama?” Carol chiese scuotendo la donna per le spalle

“Agente Drew. Hanno appena preso l’ ascensore….”

Carol non la fece finire di parlare, si precipitò per le scale per cercare di raggiungerli

Giunta all’entrata poté solo vedere l’auto che si allontanava

“Thereseeeee!” urlò

La giovane donna sentì le grida di Carol ma non poté far nulla, una lacrima le segnò il viso ma cercò di non piangere, ormai non c’era più nulla da fare

Carol rientrò nella sala, Abby e Genevieve la raggiunsero

“Cosa è successo?” chiese Abby

“L’hanno portata via” disse Carol camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro

“Cosa farai?” chiese Genevieve

“Non lascerò che la portino via da me. Come si chiama quell’ispettore?” chiese recuperando dalla tasca il suo cellulare

“Agente Drew, credo” disse Genevieve agitata

“Sono Carol, hanno portato via Therese. Si, dieci minuti fa. Andrò all’ufficio immigrazione, chiama Charles io recupero i documenti di Therese e vi attendo lì”

“John vi aiuterà?” chiese Abby sapendo che Carol aveva chiamato suo padre

“Si. Ma ora dobbiamo sbrigarci, il tempo non è dalla nostra parte. Genevieve chiamami un taxi” 

”Subito” rispose la rossa andando a telefonare

“Abby io andrò a casa a prendere i documenti di Therese e la sua carta verde, poi mi recherò all’ufficio immigrazione” disse determinata

“Non penserai che aspetti notizie? Verrò con te, potrò aiutarti se occorre” disse recuperando la sua borsa

“Allora vai tu a casa a prendere i documenti, io corro da lei: sarà spaventata a morte!”

“Il taxi sta arrivando. Chiamatemi se posso esservi utile” disse Genevieve baciando Abby sulle labbra

La donna annuì e seguì Carol verso l’uscita

 

“Bene signorina Belivet, credo che lei già sappia quale sia la procedura” disse l’agente Drew facendo segno a Therese di sedersi

“Si” rispose a malapena la giovane donna

“Dovrà attendere il prossimo volo che la condurrà alla sua città natale, ho mandato un agente a recuperare i suoi documenti all’indirizzo che ci ha dato insieme a qualche effetto personale, spero che ci sia qualcuno in casa”

“In realtà non c’è nessuno ora, dovrei chiamare per far preparare le mie cose” Therese sperava di recuperare del tempo in modo da poter almeno salutare Carol

“D’accordo. È fortunata il prossimo aereo parte stasera potrà recuperare le sue cose, ma dovrà attendere qui scortata, è la prassi” disse senza neppure guardarla in faccia

Therese non replicò, si limitò a guardare verso la finestra pensando a ciò che era accaduto

Era stata una mattina fantastica, il risveglio con Carol dolce, tutti i dubbi dissipati e ora che il loro amore era così forte lei sarebbe dovuta tornare in Europa, nella sua terra, così lontana dall’amore della sua vita

“Ora può telefonare” disse un agente porgendole la cornetta

Therese compose il numero ma Carol non era in casa. Dov’era? Cosa avrà pensato? 

“Che succede? “ chiese l’agente

“Non sono in casa. Ma posso chiamare qualcuno che potrà aiutarmi con le valigie” disse “Posso fare un’altra chiamata?” 

“Va bene” disse la guardia e si allontanò

Therese compose il numero di Genevieve

Dopo alcuni squilli finalmente ascoltò una voce amica

“Genevieve” disse con un filo di voce trattenendo le lacrime

“Therese! Dove sei? Carol ed Abby stanno arrivando”

“Genevieve sono all’ufficio immigrazione, partirò fra poche ore”

“Non accadrà cara, Carol sta arrivando….”

“Potresti fare una cosa per me?”

“Tutto ciò che vuoi, stai tranquilla”

“Ho bisogno delle mie cose e vorrei che tu dessi una cosa a Carol da parte mia”

“Lo farai tu Therese, sta venendo da te”

Therese rassegnata ignorò le parole ottimiste dell’amica

“E’ nel cassetto a destra del secretare in camera da letto, prendilo e daglielo e dille che la amo”

“Therese lo farai tu. Vedrai le cose si aggiusteranno, Carol non permetterà che ti portino via…..”

“Allora, è riuscita a chiedere di portare la sua roba qui?”

“Si, lasci che saluti la mia amica” disse Therese rivolgendosi all’agente “Genevieve grazie di tutto, ti scriverò” disse e senza attendere risposta attaccò la cornetta

 

“Sono Carol Ross devo parlare con l’agente Drew” disse Carol senza preamboli

“L’agente Drew non riceve oggi; è impegnato dovrà tornare. Dietro di lei sono affissi gli orari di ricevimento al pubblico” disse la donna senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo

“Forse non ha capito, mi chiamo Carol Ross, cerco l’agente Drew e non andrò via se non parlerò con lui direttamente”

La donna alzò lo sguardo guardando direttamente negli occhi di Carol

“Forse lei non ha capito, oggi l’agente Drew non riceve nessuno” disse senza scomporsi

Carol batté i pugni sulla scrivania e gli oggetti tremarono, il caffè si rovesciò e le matite rotolarono a terra

“Non me lo faccia ripetere voglio vedere l’agente Drew o…..” 

“O cosa?” disse con forza l’agente “Lei sta parlando con un pubblico ufficiale, se continua con questo atteggiamento dovrò denunciarla e…”

Carol non la fece finire, aprì la porta che dava all’interno della struttura in un corridoio e iniziò ad aprire ogni porta in cerca dell’agente Drew ma soprattutto di Therese

L’agente con cui aveva urlato iniziò a gridare di tornare subito indietro ma Carol la ignorò

All’improvviso una serie di agenti circondarono Carol e uno di essi le mise le manette ai polsi leggendole i suoi diritti

Carol si dimenò cercando di sfuggire alla presa e a un tratto vide al di là di un vetro Therese seduta con le mani che le coprivano il volto, che stava piangendo. Diede un morso alla mano dell’agente che la tratteneva e cercò di avvicinarsi a lei gridando: 

“Therese! Therese! Sono qui, stai tranquilla non andrai da nessuna parte!” disse mentre un agente la trascinava in un’altra stanza

Therese spalancò gli occhi nel vedere Carol trascinata da tre uomini; si avvicinò al vetro che le separava e urlò: “Carol! Carol perdonami!” disse piangendo

L’agente che teneva Carol aprì la porta di una stanza e vi spinse la donna senza nessuna cura

“Dovrai aspettare qui che decidano cosa fare di te, ma una denuncia per lesioni a un pubblico ufficiale non te la toglie nessuno” disse massaggiandosi la mano che la donna aveva morso

“Lasciatemi andare devo vedere l’agente Drew, e aiutare Therese!” disse e diede un calcio alla sedia che si trovava dinnanzi a sé lanciandola a terra

L’agente Drew sentì il frastuono e chiese ad un agente cosa fosse quella confusione

“Una certa Carol Ross chiede di te, ma non vuole rispettare le regole, ha morso Brian e ora è nella stanza degli interrogatori”

“Carol Ross? Una bella gatta da pelare, non ci voleva” disse l’uomo

“Perché chi è?” chiese l’agente

“La figlia dell’uomo più importante del paese. Una donna difficile da trattare, ora saranno solo problemi” disse sbuffando

“Cosa vuoi che facciamo?” chiese stupito

“Tenetela buona per un po’ e cercate di calmarla. Io sbrigo queste pratiche e sono da lei” disse affrettandosi


	28. Capitolo 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miei cari amici spero che la storia continui a piacervi   
> scrivere delle nostre eroine mi dà gioia e cercherò di aggiornare più spesso  
> Sarò felice di commentare con voi se vorrete ; )

“Genevieve!” urlò felice Therese appena vide entrare dalla porta l’amica gettandosi fra le sue braccia

“Therese” le due donne si unirono in un lungo abbraccio e Therese non poté far altro che piangere fra le braccia dell’amica

“Calmati, andrà tutto bene, Carol arriverà e sistemerà ogni cosa” disse Genevieve asciugandole le lacrime con i polpastrelli

“E’ già qui, ma non penso che possa fare molto” rispose la donna sedendosi come sconfitta

“Già qui? Cosa è accaduto?” chiese sedendosi

“Non so molto, so solo che l’ho vista trascinata da tre agenti, credo che sia nei guai per colpa mia” disse singhiozzando

“Stai tranquilla, Carol riesce sempre a cavarsela, poi fra poco sarà qui anche Abby. Piuttosto dimmi come stai e qual è la tua situazione ora”

“Non c’è molto da dire, sono in attesa di rimpatrio. Fra qualche ora mi accompagneranno all’aeroporto; il mio aereo parte in serata”

“Capisco. Ti ho portato c’ho che mi hai chiesto” e indicò la valigia e un pacchetto rosso per Carol 

Genevieve le porse il pacchetto

“Non avrò modo di darglielo Genevieve, fallo tu per me”

“Su vedrai che troveremo una soluzione”

“Signorina Belivet saluti la sua amica, partirà fra poco” disse l’agente Drew porgendo dei fascicoli sulla scrivania

“Non dovevo partire stasera? Posso vedere un’altra persona? E’ già….”

“Devo risolvere un problema e devo accelerare il suo rimpatrio per cui si prepari, non c’è più tempo”

“Non potrò darglielo quindi” disse la giovane carezzando il pacchetto col pollice

“Agente non può aspettare ancora un po’?” chiese Genevieve

Due agenti entrarono nella stanza, l’agente ignorò la donna e si rivolse ai due

“Prelevate la signorina Belivet, dovrete recarvi a Praga; purtroppo dovrete prendere due aerei, farete scalo a Roma; mancano solo i documenti personali e potrete partire subito”

Un’altra agente entrò insieme a Abby

“La signora Gerhard ha portato i documenti della signorina Belivet”

“Abby!” Therese corse verso la donna “Carol è qui, è nei guai per colpa mia, ti prego fai qualcosa” 

“Tranquilla parlerò con lei e risolveremo ogni cosa” disse guardando l’agente

“Signora Gerhard purtroppo non c’è più tempo, la signorina Belivet partirà a breve” e fece cenno agli agenti di prelevarla

“Vi prego prendetevi cura di Carol” disse abbracciando le due donne

“Therese Carol non ti lascerà, verrà a riprenderti” disse Genevieve con la voce rotta dalle lacrime

La giovane donna le sorrise

“Faremo di tutto per farti tornare cara” disse Abby abbracciandola

Gli agenti la scortarono fuori

“Cazzo!” esordì Abby

“Parla con Carol” disse Genevieve

Uscirono dalla stanza chiedendo di Carol

“La vostra amica è nei guai, guai seri” disse l’agente che aveva incontrato Carol all’entrata

“Mi scusi cos’è successo?” chiese Genevieve

“Ha trasgredito al regolamento, è entrata senza permesso e ha aggredito un agente” disse seccata

“Possiamo vederla?” chiese Abby

“A meno che non siate il suo avvocato, no”

“Cazzo ma che modi” disse Abby sbattendo il piede alla sua scrivania

“Meglio per lei se si calma” disse l’agente 

Genevieve la allontanò dal bancone “Calmati, già abbiamo tanti problemi da risolvere” poi si rivolse all’agente “La scusi è solo un po’ scossa dagli eventi. Ora cosa accadrà alla nostra amica?”

“Ora se ne occuperà l’agente Drew” rispose

“Andiamo bene allora” disse Abby sarcastica

“Non credo che se la caverà facilmente, ha morso la mano dell’agente Brian. Se fossi in lei non farei del sarcasmo” disse riferendosi a Abby

Abby la guardò male ma non le rispose, non voleva peggiorare le cose

Nel frattempo in quel momento entrò Charles, l’avvocato della famiglia Ross

“Oh, Charles non sai quanto sono felice di vederti” disse Abby accogliendolo

“Miss Gerhard, sono qui per conto dei Ross” disse stringendole la mano

“Si, si lo so per Therese. Le cose si sono complicate” disse la donna

“Cosa è accaduto?” chiese

Le due donne aggiornarono l’avvocato degli eventi

“Signorina Ross sa che per quel che ha fatto dovrei denunciarla e sbatterla in cella?” disse l’agente Drew sedendosi alla scrivania di fronte a Carol che lo ignorava apertamente

Carol sollevò lo sguardo in segno di sfida “Lo faccia” disse

L’agente sospirò in segno di resa alzandosi avvicinandosi alla finestra

“Siete tutti uguali voi ricchi, credete che con i soldi si possa comprare ogni cosa case, barche, persone; bè devo deluderla io non sono un uomo che si lascia corrompere ma sono qui per ascoltarla” disse poggiandosi al davanzale della finestra con la schiena rivolta al sole che illuminava ancora la stanza

“Semplice sono venuta a parlare con lei, ma il mastino all’entrata non mi ha dato retta”

“Di cosa vuole parlarmi? Non ha nessun problema con l’immigrazione lei, non capisco”

“Si tratta di Therese Belivet” disse raccogliendo una sigaretta dalla borsa

“Cosa c’entra la signorina Belivet con lei?” disse affrettandosi ad accendere la sigaretta alla donna

Carol ispirò profondamente e inondò l’uomo col la prima boccata

L’uomo rimase come incantato dalle labbra rosse della donna

Rimase immobile osservando Carol che infilava la mano fra i capelli; un gesto abituale per la donna quando era sotto stress ma così seducente

“Si dà il caso che la signorina Belivet è la mia fidanzata e non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarla andar via”

Drew trasalì alla notizia; marciò nervosamente verso la sua postazione e si sedette strofinando le mani l’una nell’altra nervosamente

Carol si accorse della reazione dell’uomo e non esitò a pressarlo “Cosa? Cosa è successo alla mia Therese?”

Disse alzandosi in piedi lanciando la sigaretta a terra con rabbia

“Sono spiacente, ma non posso più far nulla per il caso della signorina Belivet”

“Cosa intende?” disse Carol avvicinandosi all’uomo poggiando le mani sul tavolo

“A quest’ora sarà già in aeroporto” farfugliò

“Cazzo!” Carol imprecò lanciando a terra tutto ciò che si trovava sulla scrivania

In quel momento Charles, Abby e Genevieve entrarono accompagnate da un agente

“Carol ferma!” disse Abby avvicinandosi all’amica “Vuoi davvero farti arrestare?”

“Abby l’hanno mandata via!” urlò 

“Non tutto è perduto, ragioniamo” disse Genevieve

“Mi dispiace, ma anche se volessi non potrei fare nulla” disse l’agente Drew toccandosi la cravatta nervosamente

“Lei ha obbligato una donna a partire senza che sussistessero le motivazioni per un rimpatrio” disse l’avvocato senza girarci intorno

“Cosa?” Drew saltò dalla sedia “Cosa sta dicendo”

“La signorina Belivet è proprietaria di un club a New York. Qui c’è l’atto di proprietà, le licenze e tutti i documenti che lo provano” disse ponendo un grosso fascicolo dinnanzi all’uomo incredulo

“Perché la signorina Belivet non me ne ha parlato?” chiese l’uomo asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte con un fazzoletto

“Era il mio regalo di nozze” disse Carol seccamente

“Davvero Therese è la proprietaria del club?” chiese Genevieve con un sorriso

“Si” disse Abby “a quanto pare è vittima di un sopruso” disse guardando Drew

“E’ stato solo un equivoco signore, cercherò di rimediare subito” balbettò l’agente

“Credo che le convenga, non credo che il Governatore sarà felice di sapere come operano gli agenti e gli ispettori qui” disse Carol

Drew prese il telefono e subito cercò di mettersi in contatto con la polizia di frontiera che opera in aeroporto, ma l’aereo ormai era già partito

“Ora sì che dovrà affrontare un serio problema” disse Carol 

“Non c’è modo di raggiungerla?” chiese Genevieve

“Giusto, raggiungiamola a Roma” disse Abby rivolgendosi a Carol

“Voglio che venga trattata da regina, voglio che arrivata a Roma sia accompagnata nel migliore hotel e che soprattutto non sappia nulla della situazione e che sto andando da lei”

“Si, non si preoccupi” rispose servilmente Drew

“Andiamo, non perdiamo altro tempo” disse Abby

“Grazie Charles sei impareggiabile” disse Carol salutando l’uomo

“Cosa vuoi fare ora?” chiese Charles incuriosito

“Andrò da lei e la riporterò a casa”

“Bene, stai attenta e cerca di stare calma: non potrò essere lì tanto presto se avrai bisogno di me” disse sorridendole

“Sarò prudente, grazie ancora”

“Carol il taxi ci aspetta” disse Abby e corsero a casa per fare i bagagli


End file.
